Sosteniendo un Corazón
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Thorin sobrevivió y reina en Erebor como estaba destinado. Pero su vida da un vuelco al ver que no todo era como había pensado. Cuando se casa, no esperaba encontrar a alguien de su pasado, cambiandolo todo. Entonces llegó Bilbo a ayudarle a arreglarlo... o no. Thorin/OC, Bilbo/OC.
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos! Aquí os traigo mi ultima y nueva historia, esta vez de mi saga literaria y de cine favorita! Disfrutad!**

**.**

.

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias: **spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico sindarin y enano por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre las baldosas de piedra pulida.

Dos personas, pasos muy diferentes, unos ligeros y marcados y otros pesados y fuertes; pero ambos rápidos.

La noche estaba animada en la fiesta abajo, en el gran salón de fiestas de Erebor, el reino de la Montaña Solitaria de los enanos que tanto trabajo y vidas había costado recuperar y que ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor, tal como en sus días de antaño. Y allí, en medio de un corredor vacío del palacio, lejos de la bulliciosa y animada fiesta, dos personas corrían alejándose de todo. Una de ellas arrastraba a la otra. Se trataba de un enano de edad media muy bien conservado, uno bastante alto incluso para su raza, cuyo largo y ondulado cabello negro estaba trenzado y atado con broches de plata y zafiros. La otra era una mujer joven, de largo cabello negro rizado recogido en una gruesa trenza, que corría arrastrada por el enano, que la sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo.

El enano, que no era otro que el mismísimo Rey bajo la Montaña y heredero del linaje de Durin, Thorin Escudo de Roble, giró bruscamente por un corredor a su lado haciendo que la joven trastabillara y tropezara, casi empujándola contra la pared de piedra y sujetándola ahora con ambas manos, atenazándola contra la pared.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, jadeando por las prisas, se miraban a los ojos con intensidad… pero con emociones muy diferentes brillando en los ojos azules de ambos. En los ojos de Thorin, claros y azules brillaba una gran rabia, y en los de ella, igualmente azules, una gran culpabilidad y sufrimiento. Entonces Thorin pareció pensar algo que hizo que sus facciones se turbaran y negara con la cabeza, incrédulo, soltándola de golpe y mirándola con igual ira que antes, solo que ahora más centrado, capaz de explotar.

−No puedo creer esto… aún no lo creo −dijo para si mismo más agitado, hasta que se giró hacia ella gritando−. ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡por Mahal! ¿¡qué estás haciendo con él!?

Ella cerró los ojos, casi como si esperara un golpe, golpe que jamás llegó… a pesar de que la furia en su mirada doliera más que una bofetada.

−Thorin… –dijo ella en un susurro, sin saber que decir.

− ¡No! –gritó él interrumpiéndola−. ¡No lo intentes! ¡no mientas ahora que toda la ciudad lo sabe!

La mujer expulsó el aire de golpe, encarándole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, no mientras él no la dejara que se explicara y entendiera sus razones.

−Thorin no ha sucedido así –comenzó ella intentando acercarse sin éxito, pues cuando ella avanzaba el se alejaba–, nunca traicioné lo que sentía por…

Y de nuevo el la interrumpió, acercándose de golpe y empujándola, empotrándola de nuevo contra la dura pared de piedra, juntando sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se rozaron, sin perder la ira de su mirada.

− ¡Mi sobrino! Balaren… ¡quiero a Fili como a un hijo! –gritó Thorin ardiendo de ira−. Jamás pensé que harías algo así… ¡quieres destrozarle! ¡esta es tu venganza! ¡vas a destrozar el corazón de mi sobrino para desquitarte conmigo!

− ¡No! –exclamó ella, ahora igualmente dolida−, ¡jamás lo haría!

− ¡Mentirosa! –gritó Thorin casi fuera de si, de nuevo empujándola y alejándose de ella.

Que la llamara mentirosa después de acusarla de querer hacer daño a una de las personas que más amaba fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de la joven. Balaren se adelantó, acercándose a él ahora ya no solo dolida y frustrada, sino también enfadada. No iba a permitir que el testarudo enano pusiera en duda lo que sentía. ¡Jamás lo haría! Se adelantó hasta encararle, dispuesta a sacar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

− ¡Hablas de mentir, gran rey, cuando fuistes tú quien mintió antes de su boda! –gritó ella, con fuego en la mirada−, ¡tú quien se coló en mi casa y me sacó a rastras! ¡vos mi señor, Rey bajo la Montaña, quien engañó a su prometida el día antes de desposarla! ¡no me hables de mentir Thorin escudo de roble, eres el menos indicado para hacerlo!

Él la miró casi a punto de reír de incredulidad, no podía creer que ella le echara en cara tales acciones ¡traidora! Era de una falsedad y un cinismo nunca vistos.

− ¿¡Me lo hechas en cara!? –exclamó él, también adelantándose−, ¡no fui yo quien se fue a Gondor durante diez años!

Ella negó con la cabeza, jadeando como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

− ¡Mi padre y mi hermano habían muerto! –gritó ella, furiosa−. ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido!

−Oh créeme, mujer, lo se ¡muy bien! –exclamó él, riendo divertido por el comentario−, y como has sufrido, pretendes hacer lo mismo conmigo ¿verdad?

−¡No! –gritó ella.

El rió, ya no sabía si divertido o furioso, o sentimiento le dominaba con exactitud, solo sabía que dolía… demasiado.

− ¡Entonces por qué Fili! –exclamó Thorin furioso de nuevo−, ¡¿por qué mi sobrino!? ¡de todos los hombres y enanos del mundo! eres una traidora Balaren… y te engañas a ti misma negándolo, me sigues amando, y juegas con mi sobrino para hacerme daño…

−Le quiero Thorin –dijo ella, apartando la mirada–, lo que menos deseo es hacerle daño.

− ¿Puedes asegurar que ya no me amas? –dijo Thorin, ignorando su respuesta.

− ¿Qué pasa con Filga? –cuestionó Balaren, igualmente evadiendo la pregunta.

Al oír en labios de la mujer que en ese momento no sabía si amaba u odiaba el nombre de su esposa y actual Reina bajo la Montaña, Filga, Thorin se revolvió; alejándose unos centímetros de ella mientras apartaba los ojos clavándolos en el suelo, ganándose una mirada dolida por parte de la joven humana, que había dado en el centro de la herida que aun no sanaba. ¡Oh Durin! ¡claro que la amaba! su esposa era uno de los pilares mas importantes en su vida, moriría por salvarla, daría lo que fuera por ella.

Pero su corazón latía rebelde ardiendo de celos al ver que la humana que amaba y le había cautivado causándole tantos dolores de cabeza, disgustos y contradicciones entre el deber con su pueblo −la raza enana− y su corazón, era presa de otros brazos; que su corazón inocente, joven y sincero pertenecía a otro que no era él. No podía soportarlo.

− ¿Has olvidado a tu esposa, Thorin? –continuó Balaren, acercándose, al ver que él se había quedado parado.

Thorin no respondió.

−No me hables de traiciones –dijo ella finalmente al ver que él no hablaría−, porque jamás te he traicionado…

Y esas palabras parecieron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, como si fuera ella quien le hubiera dado un mazazo. Thorin se acercó lentamente, avanzando hacia ella que instintivamente fue retrocediendo paso a paso, acercándose lentamente hacia la pared, donde quedo de nuevo atrapada, entre la fría y dura piedra y él, que no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a menos de un paso. Sus frentes se rozaban, sus cinturas chocaban, y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro; incluso a pesar de que Thorin era unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que ella.

El enano subió la mano lentamente, acariciando el cuello de la chica con lentitud, mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurraba.

−No soy yo quien se engaña, Balaren –dijo Thorin sin soltarla, haciendo que ella se agitara–, tu pulso se agita bajo mi toque, tu corazón se acelera… y por mucho que digas amar a otro, siento ahora mismo tus latidos, y es mi toque quien los altera.

Ella apartó el rostro, enrojeciendo ligeramente por sus palabras. Había mucha verdad en ellas, pero no toda.

−Thorin yo… −comenzó la joven, sin mirarle−, no podemos… quiero a Fili y tú tienes a Filga, esto es indebido…

Él negó con la cabeza, ignorándola.

−Al infierno con todos –dijo él roncamente–, que espere el mundo esta noche, yo ya he esperado bastante…

Y sin esperar a que ella replicara nada, alzó la otra mano haciendo que ella se inclinara para besarla.

Unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, furioso, ardiente… jadeando el uno en la boca del otro; sin saber que dos pares de ojos los estaban observando. La tormenta se avecinaba, y nada podría ya detenerla.

* * *

_**Esgaroth, 16 años antes. Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad.**_

El viento soplaba frío cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando paso a la alborotada multitud, que no podía creer lo que había pasado en aquella habitación. Después de todo, no todos los días el Rey bajo la montaña regresaba de entre los muertos y reclamaba su titulo, proclamando a los cuatro vientos sus intenciones de acabar con el dragón. La gente de Esgaroth murmuraba bulliciosa entre las callejuelas de madera, a medida que los invitados salían poco a poco del aglomerado salón, abriéndose hueco a codazos para poder ver con tranquilidad lo que los rumores que corrían como la pólvora incendiando las calles de la pequeña ciudad mencionaban.

Sin embargo aun tardarían en ver su curiosidad satisfecha, pues el gobernador de Esgaroth, un hombre avaricioso y cobarde temía la reacción del rey Thranduil casi tanto como la decepción de su propio pueblo; por lo que temiendo mas por su propia seguridad y sus vienes que por lo que la amenaza de los elfos representaba, decidió creer con reservas la historia que el enano frente a él le contaba. Concederle el beneficio de la duda no le saldría tan caro como el motín de sus gentes exclamando que su buen gobernador había dejado escapar el oro de la montaña por su estúpida necedad… así que cedió.

−Bien –dijo el hombre, rascándose lentamente la mejilla como quien calcula el peso de una onza de plata, decidiendo su valor –, decís pues que sois el heredero del Rey bajo la Montaña, y…

El enano interrumpió la diatriba del robusto hombre sentado en la silla de honor frente a él, irritado, como siempre que se dudaba de su persona.

−_Soy_, el Rey bajo la Montaña –enfatizó él lanzándole una mirada envenenada–, ahora que mi abuelo y mi padre descansan en los salones de mis antepasados yo ostento ese titulo, y haríais bien no negándolo, humano.

El hombre se revolvió incomodo en su trono de madera, sintiéndose repentinamente amenazado por esos ojos claros y duros como el hielo que le miraban desafiantes, de un azul que podrían traspasarlo cuando finalmente carraspeó, en un intento torpe de suavizar el ambiente y aligerar la pesada carga de presión que tenía sobre sus hombros como una losa. No era ciego desde luego, y no era tan estúpido como para no notar los cientos de ojos fijos en él, expectantes por una respuesta, tanto los elfos que había en la sala, seguramente deseando que les devolviera a sus "prisioneros" como de los ciudadanos de Esgaroth, deseosos de las promesas de riquezas y oro que los enanos les habían traído sin pretenderlo.

Esa presión pudo más, y finalmente el robusto, gordo y poco agraciado gobernador tomo su decisión.

−No es tarea mía creeros o no, enano –comenzó el gobernador, y antes de que el enano de oscuro cabello pudiera interrumpirle de nuevo, continuó–, mi pueblo ha hablado, y ellos os creen… así que yo no soy quien vaya a dudar de sus juicios. Si bien es cierto que sois el heredero de Thror, aquí habéis encontrado la ayuda que necesitabais.

Al oir sus palabras de veredicto los dos elfos del Bosque Negro que estaban en la sala se levantaron como si les hubieran insultado, y se preparaban para protestar y objetar las palabras del hombre cuando el propio gobernador, adivinando sus intenciones alzo la mano deteniéndolos, expectante de la respuesta del líder de los enanos; tan arrogante que parecía de piedra.

Los enanos, pues no era un solo enano el que había en la sala, sino trece de la mas curiosa variedad –tanto morenos, como barbudos, como gordos, incluso uno rubio− sonrieron al ver la frustración en el rostro hermoso y ahora enfadado de los dos guardias de Thranduil, que ya temían el castigo que su rey iba a inflingirles en cuanto cruzaran las puertas de su palacio.

Sin embargo el líder de la compañía, el enano mas alto de todos y también el mas imponente, Thorin Escudo de Roble, −apodo que el mismo se había ganado− mantuvo la compostura.

−Habéis elegido con cordura –dijo Thorin sin perder la calma, pero impaciente como una tormenta por dentro–, habláis de ayuda y amabilidad… ¿qué nos ofreces pues, que podamos aprovechar?

El gobernador asintió esperando esas palabras, entraban dentro de sus planes, por mucho que le molestara.

−Os ofrezco alojamiento mientras permanezcáis aquí, en Lago Largo –dijo el gobernador–, una casa entera a vuestra disposición con criados que os limpien las heridas y os provean de nueva ropa, mas… adecuada, ya que estáis en un estado lamentable, me atrevo a señalar.

Thorin asintió, conforme.

−La comida y armamento corren de mi cuenta –continuó el gobernador–, el herrero os proveerá de armas, o arreglara las que ya tengáis, si estáis en necesidad de su servicio.

Los enanos se alegraron profundamente al oír sus palabras, pues desde que los elfos los habían capturado y los habían llevado a su territorio, las armas enanas que habían traído consigo les habían sido arrebatadas junto a sus pertenencias, que no habían podido recuperar en su inesperada huida, gracias al plan apresurado del pequeño Hobbit. Así que la noticia de que había herrero en la ciudad les subió el ánimo con bastante rapidez… de otra forma, matar al dragón hubiese sido del todo imposible.

Su suerte cambiaba para mejor, y los vientos soplaban de forma favorable, por una vez desde que comenzaran su desgraciada aventura.

−Si no tenéis nada que objetar –replico el gobernador–, permitidme que ordene que os conduzcan a vuestro alojamiento… la fiesta ha terminado demasiado agitada para mis gustos.

Thorin sencillamente asintió sin molestarse en responder nada, y el gobernador tomo esto como un asentimiento, por lo que se puso en pie pesadamente apoyándose en ambas manos sobre los apoyabrazos de la maciza silla de madera y hizo señas a unos guardias de que se acercaran.

−Conducid a estos enanos y al mediano a La garra del oso –dijo el gobernador a sus guardias−, Ifren les atenderá, decidle que son órdenes mías.

−Como ordenéis señor –dijeron ambos guardias a la vez, antes de hacer una marcada reverencia.

Tras eso, se giraron hacia los trece enanos, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Fili y Kili, y el joven mediano Bilbo, que miraba las mesas del gran salón con ojos atormentados por el hambre y el deseo de alargar la mano y robar una de esas deliciosas piernas de venado que veía servidas sobre las bandejas. Con un gesto de la mano les invitaron a seguirles, y cuando salieron del gran salón de fiestas de Esgaroth, siguiendo a los dos guardias camino a la casa de "la garra del oso" la gente que se había apelotonado a las puertas con curiosidad por ver lo que sucedía dentro, tuvo que apartarse para que los enanos pudieran pasar.

Caminaron sin preguntas, y cuando hubieron recorrido un tramo largo por los callejones de madera de la ciudad, doblaron hasta una calle alta con unas escaleras de madera al fondo que a Bilbo no le dieron ninguna confianza; no deseaba caer al agua helada por la noche si podía evitarlo, sin embargo contaba con una barandilla de cuerdas que los enanos no necesitaron, acostumbrados a las piedras resbaladizas como estaban. Así que subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una zona de la ciudad que no habían visto antes, menos concurrida.

Los guardias les condujeron por la calle hasta llegar al final, donde solo había tres casas más, todas ellas altas y amplias. Una de ellas, la del centro, daba directamente al lago por su parte trasera; mientras que las otras dos se miraban, pues estaban construidas de forma que quedaban paralelas la una a la otra, con sus terrazas traseras dando al lago y sus partes delanteras a la acera de madera de la calle principal; donde ellos estaban. Los guardias avanzaron hacia ellas, y toda la compañía, enanos y mediano incluidos se preguntaron a cual de las tres casas se dirigían, siendo conducidos finalmente hacia la casa de la derecha, en cuyo porche los guardias se detuvieron, llamando varias veces a la puerta con el puño enguantado.

Todos observaron la casa en cuestión, y ahora comprendían por que la llamaban "La garra del oso" puesto que tenía un cartel de madera desgastada por la salitre del agua del lago, y en el cartel, donde antes habría habido un dibujo de algún animal o figura −no lograron distinguir bien que era− había cuatro zarpazos profundos, probablemente trazados por la garra de un animal… seguramente de allí le venía el nombre.

Ahora lo entendían todo. ¡Era una posada!

La alegría inundó el corazón de todos, deseando como estaban que les dieran lo que fuera de comer, pero sin tardar, cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, revelando a una mujer madura, que les miró a todos sorprendida, fijando su atención finalmente en los guardias.

− ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, señores? –inquirió ella con amabilidad, pero cautela implícita en su voz.

Uno de los guardias se adelantó, hablando con agitación.

−El gobernador desea que alojes a estas personas Ifren –dijo con rapidez sin mirarlos–, son invitados muy importantes, van a matar al dragón y uno de ellos es el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

La mujer sonrió divertida ligeramente, cambiando el tono de cautela a uno mas ligero y amigable. Thorin captó en el acto la incredulidad en los ojos azules de la dama, irritándose ligeramente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que dudar de sus palabras? ¿es que acaso necesitaban que les trajera un saco de oro y zafiros para demostrar quien era realmente? Se adelantó, empujando al guardia ligeramente con el antebrazo, quedando frente a la mujer, que le miró detenidamente sin perder la expresión amable de su cara.

−Sería un privilegio si tuvierais la bondad de alojarnos, señora, ahora que estamos emprendiendo esta misión –dijo Thorin con tono autoritario sin pretenderlo, pues quería ser amable–, esto es una posada a fin de cuentas ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, sonriendo mientras asentía.

−Lo es, señor… −dudó.

−Thorin, hijo de Thrain –añadió el enano, entendiéndolo.

−Es un placer servir a los invitados de nuestro gobernador, maese Thorin –dijo la mujer, haciéndose a un lado e invitándolos a pasar con una seña del brazo–, más si estoy tratando con alguien tan importante.

Thorin asintió, complacido ahora si, por sus palabras. Sin decir más cruzó las puertas de la posada, seguido al instante de sus sobrinos, Kili y Fili, y de Bilbo, quién había estado distraído pensando en lo que dentro les esperaba, y de toda la tropa de enanos, cerrando los guardias la puerta una vez que el ultimo de ellos hubo entrado.

La posada no tenía muchos invitados en esos momentos, ya que era tarde cerrada y la mayoría estarían ya en sus casas, pero si que había varios hombres tomándose sendas jarras de licor y cerveza en las mesas cercanas a la chimenea junto a la barra. Observaron que la estancia era de madera, tal como toda la ciudad, de aspecto viejo y cochambroso, pero aun así con cierto toque acogedor que solo se puede encontrar en las tabernas; allí donde la música de la flauta de caña sonaba interpretada por un hombre delgado y de aspecto sombrío.

Bofur negó con la cabeza mientras pasaban junto al flautista, chasqueando la lengua mientras murmuraba algo, que todos los enanos estuvieron de acuerdo en señalar.

−Si tengo la oportunidad, le demostrare a ese joven como se toca en verdad una flauta –dijo Bofur mientras se alejaban.

El que estaba más cerca de él, Dori, asintió sin dejar de avanzar; puesto que Thorin no detenía la marcha.

−Y lo harás cuando hayamos descansado y comido, esto es lo más importante –señaló Dori sonriendo para si mismo.

Todos asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.

−Apoyo eso –dijo Bilbo distraídamente–, y además desearía una pipa llena con hierba de la cuaderna del sur… ¡si tan solo no hubiera perdido mi tabaquera!

La posadera, la dama Ifren, debió de oír sus lamentos, porque se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera tallada, algo mas gruesa que las demás y la abrió, dejándoles ver una estancia amplia llena de cómodos sofás bajos y de butacones, con algunas mesillas de madera esparcidas de forma desordenada por la habitación; una chimenea encendida con altas llamas crepitaba al fondo, y la mujer se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar e indicándoles que pasaran.

Los enanos fueron entrando, quedando Bilbo en último lugar.

−Esta es la sala de descanso –indico la mujer, sonriéndoles–, no debéis preocuparos más; se os servirá una cena abundante en cuanto pueda preparar tantas viandas… y respecto a su lamento, señor mediano, no debéis preocuparos, pues tenemos una pequeña reserva de hierva para pipa, creo que traída de la misma Comarca. Ire yo misma a buscarla si eso os complace.

Bilbo asintió, de verdad tan contento y complacido con las noticias que no podía ni creerlo.

−Me complacería mucho, señora –dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa –por fin la suerte esta de nuestro lado.

Los enanos asintieron, incluso Thorin, y esto ya era mucho decir.

Finalmente al cabo de lo que a todos les parecieron horas, a pesar de que no pudieron ser mas de unos veinte minutos, unas mujeres entraron llevando varias bandejas llenas de comida en las que había varias ollas llenas de guisos, algunos montones de platos y cubiertos, y diferentes paquetes envueltos en tela que debían contener panes y pastas en generosas cantidades. Se les hizo la boca agua solo con el aroma, y no era para menos; puesto que pudieron cenar guiso de conejo con patatas asadas, pierna de venado estofada, y una sopa de pescado del lago que estaba especialmente deliciosa. Sin contar los pastelillos y pastas que habían traído en grandes bolsas y de las que Bombur dio buena cuenta.

−Si el dragón tiene que comerme ahora –dijo el simpático enano con la boca llena de galletas–, moriré feliz y con una buena hogaza bajo el brazo.

− ¡Calla Bombur! –exclamó uno de los enanos jóvenes, Kili−, ¡no llames al mal fario!

Con sus palabras la atmosfera se hizo ligeramente mas pesada; y el rubio a su lado, Fili, asintió rompiendo el repentino silencio.

−Mi hermano tiene razón, no hablemos de eso –dijo Fili–, pensemos en reponer las energías antes de pensar en Dragones.

−Y en como matarlos –apuntillo Dwalin, belicista como siempre.

Bilbo entonces se acomodó en su silla repentinamente desanimado al recordar la misión que les había llevado hasta allí. Ya estaba pensando en ir a pedirle a la posadera la hierva para pipa que le había prometido, cuando oyeron unas risas infantiles cerca de la puerta, acompañadas de una regañina que provenía de una voz femenina que les era familiar, la posadera Ifren. No tardaron mucho en comprobar de que se trataba el asunto, porque instantes después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a una niña, una niña humana bastante joven; no tendría mas de ocho o nueve años, si los cálculos de los enanos no iban desencaminados.

La chiquilla tenía los ojos azules y alegres, perdidos bajo una maraña de rizos negros, y su vestido de paño azul claro paso como un vendaval por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a Bilbo, aún acurrucado en su butacón, quien ahora miraba sorprendido a la niña, que le miraba sonriendo alegre con algo entre sus manos, un pequeño saquito que Bilbo reconoció al instante, con los ojos iluminados.

−¡Es lo que creo que es! –exclamó Bilbo, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

La niña asintió con vehemencia, extendiendo los brazos y tendiéndole el saquito de felpa al emocionado Hobbit, que brillaba como una polilla emocionada.

−La hierba que pidió, señor mediano –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

−Hobbit –corrigió él, sin dejar de mirar con alegría la bolsa entre sus manos.

− ¿Eh? –dudó ella confundida.

−Nos llamamos Hobbits –dijo Bilbo, sonriéndola mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza–, y tu jovencita, ¡acabas de hacer muy feliz a este Hobbit!

La niña rió entonces, disipando por completo el ambiente cargado que se había instalado antes, distrayéndolos de los pensamientos oscuros, pues esa era una de las bendiciones de ser niño, que uno no se preocupaba entonces por nada. Entonces, la pequeña fue entregándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos un saquito de felpa lleno de hierba para fumar en pipa, cosa que les alegró, deteniéndose finalmente en Thorin mientras le entregaba la bolsita.

−Parecéis triste… ¿no os gusta la hierba para pipa, señor enano? –inquirió ella, ligeramente decepcionada.

Thorin aceptó la bolsa, mirando a la niña con una mezcla de resignación y curiosidad, dudando entre responder o no, ya que era solamente una niña. Evidentemente contarle las preocupaciones que en esos días rondaban por su cabeza, deprimiéndole, no era una opción y estaba fuera de toda duda.

−Por supuesto que me gusta joven, como a todo buen enano que se precie –respondió Thorin.

−Y Hobbit –añadió Bilbo desde su asiento mientras vertía un montoncito de hierba en la cazoleta de la pipa para poder encenderla.

−Sabias palabras, señor Bolsón –apuntilló Balin con una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió entonces, sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente al no estar demasiado convencida de la expresión en la cara que con tanto asombro y curiosidad miraba.

− ¿Estáis triste entonces? –insistió la niña, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

−En absoluto –negó él−, mi corazón se alegra al ver mi hogar que añoraba tan cerca, mientras los días se alargan con la calenda de verano avecinándose –respondió Thorin tranquilamente, y era la verdad.

−Pero no veo la alegría en vuestros ojos… –dudó la niña para si misma, y de pronto sonrió alegrándose por algo−, tenéis unos ojos hermosos señor enano ¡no frunzáis el ceño así u os pondréis muy arrugado!

Thorin suspiró finalmente desistiendo de convencerla sonriendo sin alegría, poniendo una mano sobre los rizos oscuros de la niña, que rió divertida e inocente como todo bullicioso que ha tenido una idea divertida.

−No olvidare tu consejo, joven niña –respondió Thorin retirando su mano de la cabecita–, os daré yo uno a cambio, si me decís vuestro nombre.

Ella asintió con rapidez, juntando sus manos sin perder la alegría.

−Yo soy… –comenzó a decir la niña.

− ¡Balaren! –interrumpió una mujer abriendo la puerta haciendo que ella se detuviera.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la posadera, Ifren, abrió la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que la niña se girara bruscamente sorprendida; mirando a la mujer parada en la puerta con los brazos en jarras mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un deje de reproche en el irritado tono de voz.

−Madre… –dijo la niña con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera sido pillada en medio de alguna travesura inesperada.

−No deberías estar aquí Balaren –regañó la mujer acercándose−, te tengo dicho que no molestes a los huéspedes.

Ella iba a replicar, pero Bilbo entonces se levantó de su butaca sonriendo amable y tranquilamente tanto a la niña como a la mujer, a quienes él no encontraba mucho parecido físico; puesto que la adulta tenía el cabello claro, casi rubio, y la pequeña de un negro opaco… sin embargo si coincidían en su color de ojos, ambos azules. El Hobbit no pudo más que defender a la niña que tan amablemente les había traído a todos su hierba para fumar en pipa.

−No es molestia señora, al contrario –dijo Bilbo–, su hija ha tenido el detalle de traernos la hierva para pipa que usted dijo que nos buscaría… deducimos que usted ¿la enviaba?

Ifren sonrió a Bilbo amablemente, negando con la cabeza resignada.

−Esta jovencita se ha tomado la molestia ella solita –dijo la posadera, con un claro retintín en su voz−, y si es lista y obediente ira a paso ligero a las cocinas.

− ¡Madre! –se quejó Balaren, decepcionada.

− ¿Si? –respondió alegremente su madre arrastrando la palabra, de modo que no dejaba dudas de que no quería replica alguna.

La niña entonces se giró totalmente desinflada, sabiendo que protestar era inútil cuando su madre se ponía sobre protectora, así que comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja.

Sin embargo, antes de que saliera por la puerta Thorin pronunció su nombre, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se volviera y lo mirara sorprendida, interrogante. El enano parecía tranquilo, casi paternalista cuando la niña le miró, encontrando una calidez que no había visto antes en él.

−Dije que os daría un consejo –respondió el enano, sin moverse de donde estaba–, no perdáis esa sonrisa, nunca sabréis que puede pasar antes de que volváis a mostrarla.

Y con eso Thorin se retiró, girándose hacia la chimenea al fondo de la habitación mientras clavaba su mirada entre las ardientes y rojizas llamas. Todas las personas entendieron a que se refería excepto Bilbo y la propia niña, que no entendía nada. Él le había dicho que no dejara que las palabras de su madre la amargaran, porque quizá algún día no volviera a verla más… tal como le había sucedido a él con casi toda su familia el día que el maldito dragón le robo su vida, destruyendo su mundo y matando todo lo que atesoraba y conocía.

Balaren asintió confundida sin saber que decir, y salió de la habitación seguida de su madre, que tras una breve disculpa cerro la puerta saliendo a paso rápido, tal como demostraba el eco de los pasos por el largo pasillo de madera.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidos en Esgaroth.

Por las mañanas desayunaban abundantemente en La Garra del Oso, donde Ifren solía saludarles mientras las criadas servían de todo en el comedor de la posada, desde panceta y huevos, hasta leche y trigo, y tostadas recién horneadas. Comían en abundancia, sabiendo que en cuanto abandonaran la ciudad, tal vez tardaran mucho en volver a llenarse el estomago como los dioses mandaban; así que disfrutaban. Luego solían pasear por la ciudad, hablando con las gentes unos y otros, discutiendo sus planes entre ellos, o sencillamente despejando la mente de cara a la partida, cada día más cercana.

También se aprovisionaron bien de armas en el herrero de la posada, que no era otro que el esposo de Ifren y padre de Balaren, un hombre robusto y bastante peludo pero de aspecto amigable llamado Baldor. Les proveyó de espadas y flechas, al igual que de un arco corto de caza para Kili y Thorin, que eran quienes más maña se daban. Tampoco faltaron unas yescas para Gloin y Oin, y una buena bolsa de cuero para llenarla de medicinas… con lo que se dieron por satisfechos cuando el hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro les entregó sus nuevas bolsas, cargadas y equipadas.

Por las tardes solían juntarse todos de nuevo, y hacían planes sobre como podían asaltar la montaña mientras esperaban en la parte mas tranquila de la posada; donde a veces se les unía Balaren llevándoles alguna bandeja con cosas que necesitaban, como pintas de cerveza y comidas variadas.

Cierto era que estaban disfrutando de la estancia, pero desgraciadamente la calenda de Junio se aproximaba y los días para alcanzar la montaña y abrir las puerta secreta se terminaban; por lo que les gustara o no, debían dejar Esgaroth sin mas tardanzas, en menos de dos días y eso siendo generosos… así que decidieron no alargar mas la despedida y recoger las bolsas recién cargadas dispuestos a partir el día siguiente al alba, cuando las aguas tranquilas del Lago Largo estuvieran mas calmadas.

Cuando amaneció, los trece enanos y Bilbo salieron de la posada, bajo los naranjas y rosados rayos del alba, en dirección a las barcas que los llevaran a la orilla, donde el gobernador les proveería de ponys que los llevaran hasta la Montaña. Luego todo dependería de ellos, el gobernador –cobarde como era− ya no se arriesgaba a tanto, conociendo la monstruosa criatura que dormía en el interior de la montaña. Sin embargo, cuando ya algunos de los enanos, entre ellos Bifur, Bofur, Ori y Balin habían embarcado; una llamada les sobresaltó, haciendo que se volvieran a mirar a su espalda, no esperando encontrar sorpresas de ultima hora, ni una despedida elaborada.

Se equivocaban.

− ¡Maese Thorin esperad! –gritó una voz femenina, que no era otra que la pequeña Balaren.

Thorin estaba más que sorprendido, pero no lo demostró, ni siquiera con la mirada. En lugar de ello se volvió hacia ella, deteniendo sus pasos esperándola. Su voz fue tranquila al hablar.

−Balaren ¿sabe vuestra madre que habéis venido? –inquirió el enano−, es pronto para tales escapadas…

La joven Balaren respiraba agitadamente después de haber corrido todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban desde la posada; así que tardo unos instantes en responder, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando lo hizo, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, se enderezó y sacó algo de su raída capa de punto deshilachada, algo que guardo en su mano y le ofreció a Thorin, que no esperaba nada.

− ¿Qué es esto? –dudó Thorin, extendiendo la mano para coger lo que le ofrecía.

Ella sonrió, abriendo el puño y dejando caer algo pequeño en la enguantada mano del enano, que lo miró extrañado.

−Algo que he hecho para usted –respondió ella alegremente, sonriendo.

Thorin examinó el objeto, comprobando que se trataba de un trozo de madera simple; un pequeño rectángulo macizo que cabía en la palma de la mano, con unas formas talladas… parecían unas flores, o unas líneas enrevesadas que se cruzaban. Balaren sonrió más ampliamente al ver que él no respondía, hablando de nuevo para explicarle de que se trataba.

−Es un trozo de Ebano –dijo la niña−, lo encontré hace mucho tirado en la herrería de mi padre… y decidí daros un presente, para que no os olvidarais de los días que pasasteis en la posada.

Eso sacó una sonrisa del orgulloso enano, sabiendo que a la niña le había costado mucho hacer esas marcas en la dura madera del Ebano.

−¿Lo habeis tallado sola? –inquirió, sin perder esa sonrisa fugaz de su cara.

Ella asintió, temiendo que no le gustara.

−Lo conservaré –dijo Thorin guardando el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y de nuevo revolvió el pelo de Balaren, tal como cuando la conoció−, aunque no lo necesito para recordaros.

Y con esas palabras y esa sonrisa Thorin se dio la vuelta y subió a la barca, donde ya todos los enanos estaban embarcados, mirando por última vez la ciudad de Esgaroth sin saber que no volvería a verla más.

La barca se alejó bajo la mirada de la niña, que se quedó de pie en el muelle, mirando al cielo mientras las nubes continuaban pasando y el sol se alzaba, preguntándose que sería de ese grupo, y de si alguna vez los vería o se cruzarían de nuevo en su vida.

* * *

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que parecía un sueño borroso.

Habían llegado a la Montaña tan solo para despertar la ira de Smaug y quedar atrapados dentro, pues el dragón, furioso al ver que el Hobbit le había robado una copa de oro había entrado en cólera y había destruido la ladera de la Montaña donde ellos habían estado refugiados, encerrándolos sin dilación tras las puertas secretas del pasadizo. Habían pasado los días dentro temiendo que regresara en cualquier momento y los aplastara, lucharían, pero no fue necesario después de todo. Cuando se aventuraron a salir de la Montaña por la puerta principal se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada.

¡Smaug había muerto!

No podían creerlo, sin embargo así se lo aseguró Roäc, el viejo cuervo que había nacido en el exilio y cuyos padres habían estado al servicio de Thror, su abuelo y anterior Rey bajo la Montaña en los días en los que Erebor brillaba antes de ser destruida por el maldito dragón. Era tan increíble que parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto… si así fuera supondría que habían recuperado el reino que les fue arrebatado por la bestia sin tener siquiera que matarla. Todos estaban extasiados por la noticia, preguntando sin cesar.

− ¡¿Pero es cierto?! –exclamaban incrédulos algunos−, ¡dinos! ¿¡como es posible!?

− ¡Ha muerto! –gritaban otros emocionados−, ¡el dragón ha muerto!

Roäc asintió, confirmándolo de nuevo.

−Si, muerto –dijo Roäc−, el zorzal, que nunca se le caigan las plumas, lo vio morir, y podemos confiar en lo que dice. Lo vio caer mientras luchaba con los hombres de Esgaroth hará hoy tres noches, a la caída de la luna.

Después pasó a contarles como Smaug había quemado Esgaroth, destruyéndola hasta los cimientos; las casas, los puentes y los barcos, quemándolo todo y dando golpes con su furia envuelta en viento, llamas y muerte. No muchos se habían salvado dado lo repentino y brutal del ataque. Los enanos y Bilbo lo lamentaron, pues eso dejaba patente que la posada donde tan bien los habían tratado había sido arrasada y la niña y sus padres, el herrero y la posadera habrían muerto en aquella carnicería.

−_Lo lamento_ –pensó Thorin sintiendo entonces el peso del trozo de madera en su abrigo, que ya había olvidado con tanta emoción−, _pero ya nada puede hacerse… esa gente encontró un amargo final._

Sin embargo cuando Roäc pasó a relatarles como los elfos del Bosque Negro habían intervenido para ayudar a los pocos supervivientes de Esgaroth, marchando hacia ese mismo lugar en el que ahora ellos mismos se encontraban, la ira se desató en el interior Thorin como una tormenta. ¡Malditos elfos! ¡malditos si creían que podían arrebatarles lo que por derecho de sangre le pertenecía a él, y a su pueblo! y no solo eso… sino la desfachatez de ese Thranduil, que mas que un rey parecía un ladrón aprovechado; ayudando únicamente ahora a los humanos ya que el dragón había muerto, cuando no había hecho nada por los enanos ni por los hombres de Valle cuando Smaug les arrebató el hogar y las vidas.

¡Maldito fuera mil veces! ¡nunca mientras tuviera una gota de sangre en su cuerpo lo permitiría!

−Nuestro agradecimiento, Roäc hijo de Carc –dijo Thorin finalmente−, tú y tu pueblo no seréis olvidados, pero ni los ladrones ni los violentos se llevaran ni una onza de nuestro oro mientras nosotros sigamos con vida.

Y tras exponer sus pensamientos, que eran compartidos por prácticamente todos sus compañeros, Thorin le dijo al cuervo Roäc que enviara sus palabras con urgencia a su primo en las colinas de Hierro, Dain, en las que le explicaba su situación actual y la necesidad de que enviara su ejercito lo más rápidamente posible.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba desencadenando.

Ni de la traición del Hobbit al que había llegado a respetar y admirar.

Bilbo había encontrado mientras habían estado en la montaña la Piedra del Arca, el tesoro de su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, la piedra de su corazón… y no solo no le había dicho que tal joya amada había sido hallada aún cuando él les había pedido específicamente que lo hicieran, sino que la había robado entregándosela a los elfos. Las criaturas que les habían encarcelado, insultado e injuriado. ¡Maldito mediano! No había perdón para él.

Thorin sintió la ira corriendo por sus venas como un acido, y envenenado por la ira expulsó al pobre Hobbit del campamento no sin maldecirle y desearle lo peor, hiriendo a Bilbo profundamente; ya que lo único que él pretendía era llevar las cosas con diplomacia e impedir que los enanos y los elfos se masacraran, ahora que los ejércitos de Dain y los de Thranduil iban a colisionar… sin embargo, paso algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba.

Trasgos. Wargos. Murcielagos.

Guerra.

Solo que la guerra no era ahora entre elfos y enanos, sino entre estos dos y los monstruosos engendros que les estaban atacando. Finalmente y como una cruel ironía, los enanos y los elfos tuvieron que unir las manos y pelear codo con codo para derrotar a los Trasgos. Y así nació la guerra que fue bautizada como la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Mucho se perdió aquel día, muchas vidas fueron arrebatadas en todos los bandos, pero finalmente la alianza terminó ganando, no sin la muerte de muchos e importantes seres amados.

Bilbo creyó que moriría en más de una ocasión… incluso estuvo inconsciente durante la mayor parte de la batalla final; sin embargo ninguna de sus preocupaciones fue tan grande como el enterarse de que Thorin estaba herido de muerte, al igual que sus sobrinos, los jóvenes Kili y Fili, a quienes les había cogido mucha simpatía. Al enterarse de esto buscó a Gandalf, quien le llevó a donde descansaban los tres enanos en una de las tiendas que se habían montado tras terminar la batalla, y un miedo le invadió en cuanto cruzó las puertas de holgada tela.

Temía que Thorin no le hubiera perdonado por lo que había hecho y le hubiera mandado llamar solo para maldecirle de forma más dolorosa antes de morir… nada más lejos de la realidad. Bilbo estaba totalmente equivocado, pues cuando se acercó a la cama donde yacía el agonizante enano lo encontró reposando con el rostro empapado en sudor helado, a su derecha había otras dos camas donde estaban tumbados Kili y Fili, ambos llenos de vendas ensangrentadas y muy quietos, inconscientes, por lo que el Hobbit temió lo peor.

−Aún viven… –dijo Thorin con voz cansada y ronca, sorprendiendolo−, aunque no sé… por cuanto tiempo… a diferencia de mi mismo, que he de partir sin demora a los salones de mis padres… la muerte me reclama… por eso te he llamado Bilbo Bolsón, porque quiero disculparme antes de irme.

Bilbo se acercó a él, horrorizado.

−No digais eso Thorin… viviréis –dijo Bilbo intentando sonar convencido−, igual que Fili y Kili, ya lo veréis, Gandalf hallará la manera de sanaros, ¿verdad que si, Gandalf?

Y miró esperanzado al viejo mago a su espalda, quien observaba la escena apoyado en su bastón, dirigiéndole entonces una mirada cargada de compasión. Bilbo lo entendió perfectamente, pero aún con eso se negaba a aceptarlo. Él no había emprendido esa aventura para que tuviera un final amargo… ¡debían salvarse! o al menos así sería si aun quedaba algo de justicia divina, y Bilbo confiaba que así fuese.

−No esta en mis manos hacer tal cosa, Bilbo –respondió Gandalf apenado−, solo los Valar pueden decidir sus destinos…

Y como si los Valar mismos les hubieran escuchado, mientras Thorin y Bilbo hablaban entraron en la tienda varias personas, entre ellas el propio rey Thranduil acompañado por varios elfos que no habían visto en su estancia en el Bosque Negro, y que tenían un aspecto mas anciano, pensó Bilbo admirando su maravillosa e impoluta belleza incluso ahora, con las armaduras de batalla manchadas.

Resultaron ser los sanadores de los elfos del Bosque, quienes al enterarse de lo que había pasado habían decidido intervenir en pago a la ayuda que los enanos les habían prestado en esa batalla, en la que los elfos se habrían visto derrotados de no ser por las fuerzas de Dain pie de Hierro, el primo de Thorin. Por eso habían convenido que la manera adecuada para cerrar las hostilidades creadas por Thranduil debido a la ignorancia de la identidad de los enanos durante su estancia en su palacio, era salvándole la vida a su rey y a los enanos, en ese caso Kili, Fili y otros que igualmente estaban envenenados.

* * *

Así fue como finalmente terminó una era oscura en las vidas de los enanos, el reino recuperado, su rey vivo y entre ellos y toda su gente a su lado.

La vida de Bilbo había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, pero lo mas gratificante fue tener para siempre el perdón cariño y la amistad de sus amigos, pues ahora así podía llamarlos con libertad, y el camino seguro de regreso a La Comarca, su hogar, a donde pertenecía; Hobbiton, bajo la colina, en Bolsón Cerrado.

−Partes con nuestras bendiciones, Bilbo Bolsón, aquí serás siempre bienvenido –dijo Thorin, majestuoso como nunca antes lo había estado, coronado ya como rey− que la fortuna guíe tus pasos, amigo… adiós.

Y así comenzó esa aventura… pero estaba muy lejos de terminar.

Todo empezaba ahora.

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí llegó el prologo ¿Qué os ha parecido? ojala os haya gustado! :D**

**Antes de nada quiero señalar, por si alguien lo dudaba, que soy lectora de Tolkien desde hace muchos años y conozco perfectamente lo que es canon y lo que no en su mundo; sin embargo, tristemente hay tan pocas mujeres en el universo de la Tierra Media (no meto al Silmarillion y sus muchos personajes femeninos porque no es ni la epoca ni el lugar que nos ocupa en el fic) que si se desea hacer un romance solido y logico con ciertos personajes, es de obligación crear OCs, y esa es la razón de que los haya en esta historia, nada más. Ovbiamente que conozco el final de Thorin Fili y Kili, pero sin imaginación no habría historias, tened esto en cuenta! **

**Y si, esta historia es un romance; si lo que buscais es un fic aventurero y fiel al espiritu de la Tierra Media, este lo será… pero su trama es mas bien orbitaria al amor entre nuestros protagonistas principales, Thorin, Balaren, Bilbo y Filga. (personaje que aparecera en el capitulo 1)**

**P.D- Si os lo preguntais, Thorin al inicio del fic (es decir en la parte que aun no ha sucedido, que sera lo que suceda cuando avancen los capitulos) tiene 165 años enanos (unos 45 años humanos) y Balaren 25; mientras que en el flashback (es decir la parte desde que llegan al Lago Largo hasta el final del cap) Thorin tiene 145 años enanos (unos 30 años humanos) mientras que Balaren tiene 9. Solo es un dato como curiosidad XDD**

**Espero que os guste y continueis leyendolo, o al menos le deis una oportunidad :D**

**Vamos chicos, hagamos que esta seccion maravillosa crezca! **

**Me dejais vuestra opinión o critica? Si es asi, lo agradecere infinitamente, me ayudareis a mejorar! Ya sabeis que el boton de review es vuestro amigo, os lo aseguro! **


	2. Viejos conocidos y sangre nueva

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:**spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico sindarin y enano por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Viejos conocidos y sangre nueva"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Erebor, Año 2957 de la tercera Edad, 16 años después de la caída de Smaug.**_

El día estaba siendo ajetreado, había una gran fiesta que organizar y por ello toda la ciudad hervía de actividad de un lado para otro. Los carros llenos de materiales para comerciar entrando y saliendo sin parar, los criados decorando toda la Montaña por dentro y por fuera, las mujeres yendo a los mercados a comprar las joyas mejor forjadas, los niños jugando y correteando en las plazas… incluso los mineros, quienes eran habitualmente los mas serios y rudos, estaban alterados… aun así podía perdonárseles; no todos los días llegaba a la ciudad la futura esposa del rey y futura Reina bajo la Montaña.

La gente de Erebor no podía estar mas contenta por el matrimonio de su querido rey, menuda elección la de Thorin… ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Desde que se había restablecido el reino habían pasado ya muchos años y recuperado el tesoro y la fortuna, con el dragón muerto y las alianzas con hombres y elfos restauradas, la prosperidad de la Montaña Solitaria había crecido tan rápido que en menos de cinco años habían arreglado prácticamente todo el daño causado por la desgraciada bestia; volviendo a construir las partes dañadas, las murallas interiores, el canal por el que el río fluía rápido hacia las escaleras, la ciudad por completo… prácticamente podía verse un reflejo de la antigua gloria, pero mejorado con el paso de los años.

Todo había vuelto a ser como era, como siempre debió haber sido… y con esa misma normalidad vino la obviedad patente de que el reino no tenía herederos vivos para suceder a Thorin, a excepción de Fili y Kili −que ya estaban en la setentena y a pesar de su juventud podían tomar esposa tranquilamente− pero ellos eran sus sobrinos y el rey era aún joven, solo tenía ciento sesenta y cinco años, podía tener sus propios hijos… si tuviera una esposa.

Y esa era la fuente de más habladurías entre las propias mujeres enanas de Erebor, las muchas que había a pesar de la creencia humana de que no existían. Eran bajas y fuertes como sus hombres si, pero no por ello menos hermosas. Generalmente cuando alcanzaban una edad muy avanzada tenían barba, no así en su juventud, y todos los enanos las encontraban atractivas y preciosas; las joyas de su corazón y de la montaña, solían decir… por eso muchos se extrañaban que teniendo tan preciosas damas el rey no hubiera elegido a ninguna de ellas como esposa.

Thorin ni se lo había planteado.

Los primeros años fueron un constante movimiento para recuperar la ciudad interior, sanearla y reconstruirla, los siguientes los pasó estableciendo relaciones y visitando a gente; ya no solo a los hombres y elfos que eran sus vecinos mas cercanos, sino a sus parientes en las Montañas Azules, en las Colinas de Hierro y en las Montañas Grises… y así fue como se reencontró con la que iba a ser su reina. Thorin era un hombre inteligente, pero de temperamento rápido; y los años no habían mejorado esto si no al contrario, el haber sufrido tantos años solo le había endurecido más haciendo que en un principio no hubiera dado importancia al amor, no creía que fuera capaz de amar de esa forma después de haber perdido tanto, pero con el paso del tiempo había empezado a meditarlo. Haría lo que fuera necesario por su pueblo, aunque eso significara casarse con el único propósito de procrear a un heredero −cosa que ya tenía asumida− no esperaba que eso cambiara.

Fue entonces cuando decidió hacer una visita a su querido primo Dain en las Colinas de Hierro, había recibido carta de este pidiendo su presencia; y por supuesto Thorin no tenía motivo para sospechar de algo extraño, es más casi agradecía salir al aire libre y poder cabalgar lejos de todo sin nada de que preocuparse.

_**Tres meses antes**_

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a un criado que se acercó corriendo hasta un asiento delicadamente tallado en la roca viva, junto a una chimenea grande donde el fuego bailaba alegremente, calentándolos. La persona sentada en la silla levantó la mirada al oír los pasos del criado acercándose mientras hacía una reverencia, quedándose parado en el centro de la habitación.

−Hablad –ordenó el enano, de barba parda oscura con mas de un mechón plateado.

El criado asintió solemnemente y respondió.

−Mi señor Dain –comenzó−, vuestro primo el rey Thorin escudo de roble ha llegado, solicita audiencia con vos.

− ¡Y solo ahora he sido avisado! –exclamó Dain levantándose bruscamente al escuchar las noticias−, ¡por la barba de Durin, hazte a un lado! debo hablar con mi primo sin demora.

Y sin hacer caso a la posible respuesta del enano, Dain cruzó a paso rápido la habitación internándose en los pasillos de su palacio y bajando las escaleras de piedra pulida, encontrándose con la vista de un Thorin de espaldas con la mirada fija en la lejana vista que se mostraba por las amplias ventanas, avanzando a paso rápido hacia él.

Fisicamente Thorin no había cambiado demasiado en esos años, tal vez tenía mas canas y su expresión no era tan severa; pero sin duda seguía teniendo una mirada poderosamente helada tras esos ojos azules.

−¡Primo, por fin das la cara! –exclamó Dain divertido, estrechando a Thorin en un abrazo de oso−, temía ya que las riquezas te hubieran atado a la montaña como un cuervo al oro.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente por la broma estúpida de Dain, era un hombre divertido su primo, aunque su humor generalmente negro y sarcástico no siempre satisfacía a todos los paladares. Finalmente el castaño soltó a su primo liberándolo del abrazo, invitándolo a acompañarlo. Así comenzaron a caminar por el salón en dirección a la chimenea, frente a la cual había varios butacones bajos.

Una vez se hubieron sentado Dain comenzó, rompiendo el silencio.

−Bueno primo, ¿una cerveza soltara tu lengua? –bromeó Dain−, ¿o debo esperar un milagro?

−Acepto de buena gana el ofrecimiento –respondió Thorin riendo un poco−, definitivamente eso soltará mi lengua, si tu impaciencia no logra abatirme primero.

Dain dio una orden para que les sirvieran, y tras eso ambos rieron, se habían extrañado. Al cabo de un rato entraron en la sala varios sirvientes portando unas bandejas de madera brillante y pulida en las que había unas jarras grandes de oro con incrustaciones de marfil y joyas, rebosando espuma por los bordes. Dain cogió la primera y le pasó la segunda a su primo, que la cogió y regresó a su asiento, probando un sorbo del helado contenido mientras se acomodaba.

− ¿Y bien? –preguntó Thorin finalmente, dejando la jarra en una de las mesillas de piedra y cristal a su lado−, ¿a que se debe la invitación?

Dain rió alegremente.

− ¿Acaso debe uno tener un motivo para invitar a su primo? –respondió el castaño sin dejar de reír−, ¡ay Thorin… te has vuelto demasiado paranoico con el tiempo!

Thorin iba a responder, sin embargo cuando iba a comenzar su replica las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando paso a una figura que avanzaba hacia ellos a buen paso. Él observó atentamente, comprobando que se trataba de una mujer de su raza, una enana, por la estatura y forma física. El cabello era negro, tan oscuro como el propio, y lo llevaba trenzado en un intrincado recogido bajo; aunque no pudo juzgar mucho más de ella puesto que una pesada capa oscura salpicada de nieve y barro que cubría toda su figura.

La mujer se acercaba andando hacia ellos con rapidez desde la otra punta de la sala −dado que había entrado por la puerta posterior−, y al llegar a la mitad de la estancia alzó la voz sorprendiéndolos.

− ¿Otra vez Dain? ¡os recuerdo que disteis permiso para que lo hiciera! ¡apenas hace dos horas que salí! –exclamó ella encarnando al enano, sin haber percatado en la presencia de Thorin todavía−, ¡no soy vuestra señora como para actuar de soporte cada vez que tenéis algún…!

Sin embargo se detuvo a si misma de golpe al reparar en la otra persona que había en la sala. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron por la sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que veía.

−Thorin…–murmuró ella como si no lo creyera.

El enano estaba igualmente atónito. Se quedo mudo por la sorpresa, pues no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarse frente a ella después de tantos años, décadas de hecho.

− ¿Filga? –inquirió él incrédulo.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca para responder, pero de sus labios no salio nada, ni palabras ni aliento que diera vida a su voz. Dain los miró a uno y a otro sonriendo internamente sabiendo que su pequeña idea había funcionado a la perfección, y sonriendo verdaderamente ahora se fue alejando despacio sin que ninguno de ellos llegara si quiera a notarlo, distraídos como estaban por el encuentro inesperado con el otro.

Filga no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo frente a Thorin escudo de roble, y que después de casi un siglo sin verlo él apenas hubiera cambiado… seguía conservando esos ojos azules claros que solía quedarse embobada mirando, el mismo cabello rebelde y rizado, largo y trenzado con broches de plata; aunque ahora con varios con mechones blancos, pero sin duda alguna era la misma persona que tanto había extrañado en el pasado.

Ella por el contrario había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era la jovencita que corría despreocupada por las calles de Valle y los bosques de Erebor; ya no llevaba el largo cabello negro alborotado y la falda del vestido manchada de barro… había madurado, había crecido, era una mujer. Una plenamente consciente de sus responsabilidades y linaje. Sin embargo al tenerlo en frente de nuevo algo de esa antigua rebeldía despertó en ella como una llama que despierta de un mar de cenizas enterradas y olvidadas. Sin embargo nunca esperó que fuera Thorin precisamente quien las avivara.

− ¡Te creía muerto! –exclamó ella repentinamente reaccionando.

Y sin esperar su respuesta cruzó los dos pasos que los separaban y corrió a abrazarlo, abrazo que él correspondió saliendo por fin de su confusión. Thorin la acercó, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras dejaba salir todo el aire de su cuerpo como si aun se negara a creerlo.

−Y yo pensé que habías sido pasto de las llamas del dragón –respondió él sin soltarla−, nadie escapó por la puerta principal aquel día, y tu no viniste conmigo y con Balin… creí que habías muerto en Erebor, ya que no hubo tiempo para sacar a nadie… Smaug nos estaba destrozando…

Ella aferró sus dedos a la capa de Thorin, recordando el horror.

− ¿Estabas con Balin? –murmuró ella atónita−, Dain me dijo que… ¡oh Mahal! he pasado casi un siglo pensando que habías muerto solo y abandonado en las tierras ásperas…

Entonces Thorin suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras iba rompiendo lentamente el abrazo. Cuando finalmente los abrió clavó sus azules iris en los de ella, de un oscuro castaño pardo.

−Dain tiene mucho que explicar ahora –dijo Thorin repentinamente irritado−, si estabas con vida no puedo creer que no me lo hubiera comunicado.

Filga lo entendió, negando con la cabeza.

−Mi primo no supo que vivía hasta hace apenas unos meses –enfatizó ella, intentando zanjar cualquier posible enfado.

Thorin la miró extrañado y sin comprender que es lo que sucedía, así que ella continuó, alejándose de él y comenzando a andar por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a la chimenea; donde se detuvo apoyando la frente sobre la repisa de piedra y cavando los ojos en las llamas, que reflejaban su luz sobre ella.

−Cuando la bestia atacó Erebor yo estaba en los salones, en la ciudad baja –comenzó Filga sin expresión ni tono de voz, como si fuera un recuerdo que no quisiera relatar a pesar de haberlo repetido muchas veces en su interior−, todo fue… terrorífico, no se ni como logramos salir. Había fuego y humo por todas partes… la gente gritaba −en ese punto hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, así que Thorin esperó−; un grupo de personas logramos salir por la puerta del sur y vimos como el dragón aniquilaba a toda la gente que huía por la puerta grande. Nunca olvidare eso, ni aunque viva mil años.

Thorin asintió, pues él mismo había tenido que ver las mismas cosas ese día, sabía como ella se estaba sintiendo al recordarlas.

−Temimos lo peor –continuó Filga, aún sin mirarle−, el rey no aparecía, ni el príncipe tampoco, tú. Y aquello me destrozó el corazón en aquel momento… imaginar bajo mis parpados la visión de ti siendo destrozado por sus garras, o algo peor… creo que perdí la consciencia, cuando me di cuenta que mis padres habían muerto también. Cuando desperté, algunos de los hombres que sobrevivieron de los que habíamos escapado por la puerta oeste decidieron huir al norte, puesto que Smaug se había quedado en nuestra montaña ya no había riesgo de que nos siguiera hasta allí, ya no le interesaba…

−Espera, ¿has dicho al norte? –interrumpió Thorin confundido.

Filga asintió.

− ¿Quieres decir que has estado todo este tiempo en Ered Mithrin? –inquirió Thorin incrédulo−, ¿cómo habéis sobrevivido entonces? las Montañas Grises son inhóspitas, tierra de dragones y de trasgos…

Ella sonrió, de nuevo dándole la razón.

−No fue fácil –confesó la enana perdiendo la sonrisa−, los primeros años fueron un infierno, a veces pensé que sería mejor morir y unirme a mi familia, pero luego pensaba que esa no es la forma en que actúa un enano y saque fuerzas para vivir. Todos lo hicimos –continuó más ligeramente ahora−, y de esa forma construimos una ciudad, no demasiado grande ni gloriosa, pero ha crecido mucho con los años… ha llegado a convertirse en el refugio de los enanos que cruzan las Ered Mithrin… Nordinbad, hermosa y escondida para los ojos de cualquiera que no sea de nuestra raza.

Thorin asintió, atando cabos lentamente en su cabeza, comenzando a entender lo que había pasado. El Rey bajo la Montaña había pasado los siglos creyendo que una de las personas que había querido tanto había muerto en las garras de Smaug, comprobando ahora que se había equivocado. Ella había estado con vida durante todas esas décadas, Dain se había enterado hacia unos meses y le había llamado para comunicárselo… y ahí estaba él, cara a cara con la mujer que de joven había amado.

* * *

_**Erebor, Año 2819 de la Tercera Edad, 122 años antes de la caída de Smaug.**_

_El pony relinchó furiosamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás revolviendo sus crines con el viento, mientras el joven príncipe tiraba de las riendas y lo frenaba. Su risa inundaba el aire, tanto que el chico tuvo que llevarse la mano al abdomen para contenerse… y entonces otro pony apareció por la senda, marrón terroso y de patas fuertes, pero sin jinete, con las riendas colgando. Thorin tiró suavemente de las suyas para acercarse al otro animal, y cuando estuvo a su lado recogió las bridas y tiró, redirigiendo juntos al pony vacío y al suyo propio en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía. _

_No tuvo que andar demasiado para llegar al lugar que deseaba._

_Unos pasos por atrás de la senda por la que había venido estaba la persona que esperaba ver, la joven que lo acompañaba. Ahí estaba ella, caminando hacia él con aspecto irritado y avergonzado mientras él sonreía y ella le lanzaba una mirada desafiante y llena de barro._

−_Has dado un traspiés interesante Filga –sonrió Thorin desde lo alto de su pony, triunfante−, vuestra madre no estará muy complacida._

_Ella resopló sarcástica, negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba._

−_Tampoco el vuestro, príncipe –dijo ella−, deberíais estar en la ciudad y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo…_

_Thorin rió ante esto, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño._

−_Un príncipe no pierde el tiempo, hace lo que le place cuando lo desea –respondió él arrogantemente divertido−, y ahora me apetece cabalgar por mi reino, no hay nada de malo en ello._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos, extendiendo uno de pronto hacia él, esperando algo. Thorin la miró y sonrió, rodando los ojos y finalmente alargando la mano hacia ella en respuesta, devolviéndole las riendas de su montura; entonces se alejó levemente de su lado dándole el espacio necesario para montar, cosa que la joven enana hizo con un suspiro resignado._

−_Tal vez no fuera buena idea –dijo la joven, mirando al cielo mientras daba unos golpecitos en los costados del pony con los talones, para que este echara a andar−, lo habíais dicho para molestarme, pero tenéis razón, mi madre no estará complacida con mi demora… debería volver ya._

_Thorin la imitó, instando al pony a trotar a paso rápido para alcanzarla, colocándose a su lado._

−_No es mediodía aún –dijo el joven príncipe despreocupadamente−, podemos subir por la ladera de la montaña hasta la atalaya de vigilancia… es agradable sentir la brisa desde allí._

_Ella sonrió ligeramente, menos preocupada, clavando sus ojos castaños en él, quien le devolvió la mirada casi como invitándola, de forma familiar._

−_Está bien, pero solo hasta que el sol este sobre la montaña –asintió ella, y echaron a cabalgar._

Thorin recordaba perfectamente cuan estúpido y arrogante había sido de joven, cuando solo era un despreocupado príncipe de veinticuatro años… pobre infeliz –pensaba ahora− si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que tan solo dos años mas tarde se les avecinaba, se hubiera preparado de forma adecuada y no hubiera visto morir a su pueblo en las garras de un monstruo.

Sin embargo guardaba momentos felices como aquellos, entre otros muchos, en los que había sido feliz y sin preocupaciones… tanto así que se había enamorado de forma infantil e incondicional, como un niño que obtiene su primer flechazo; y es que eso es lo que era… un niño sin experiencia, ni más ni menos. Se había sentido fascinado por completo.

Filga era su prima segunda, hija de la hermana de Nain, el padre de Dain, su primo; y como joven de la corte de Erebor era todo lo que un enano que se precie podía desear. Era amable, directa y recia, bien educada, fiel e inteligente… pero bajo su fachada tranquila latía un corazón salvaje y aventurero como el suyo propio, y eso le cautivaba. Además la encontraba muy bella, con su cabello negro siempre trenzado solo suelto y enmarañado cuando salía por ahí con él… y sus ojos castaños tan vivos y acogedores, le hacían sentir como en casa.

Ahora sonreía al recordarla de esa forma, tan diferente de cómo la veía ahora.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se habían besado, en el valle, o la primera carrera de ponys que habían hechado… incluso las riñas que habían provocado juntos. Demasiados recuerdos que volvían a su corazón, demasiado y mucho que sacar a la luz ahora.

_**Actualidad**_

Por eso todos estaban ajetreados aquel día, era un gran día después de todo.

Thorin por el contrario no parecía nervioso ni agitado como el resto de su Montaña, no, el estaba mas tranquilo de lo habitual; incluso distraído. Para quien no le conociese bien podría llegar a pensar que los nervios le dominaban interiormente, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario, el Rey bajo la Montaña estaba totalmente satisfecho y calmado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin había dejado de sentir esa espinilla de lo que se esperaba de él… y por fin el momento había llegado.

El sol se alzaba camino a su punto mas alto cuando los mensajeros entraron en Erebor con la nueva de que su prometida había llegado, así que Thorin acompañado por Balin y Dwalin y sus sobrinos Fili y Kili comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la perta de la Montaña, donde seguramente ella estaría llegando y de esa forma presentársela a sus seres mas queridos y cercanos, su consejero, su mejor amigo y sus sobrinos, que eran como sus hijos. Avanzaron por las calles hasta que por fin llegaron a las grandes puertas talladas, donde las figuras de enormes centinelas enanos de piedra guardaban la hermosa ciudad bajo la Montaña, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde el río comenzaba a caer rápido hacia la ciudad de Valle en grandes saltos.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, pues unos minutos mas tarde un grupo de ponys apareció por el empedrado camino que subía desde la ciudad humana hasta sus propias puertas. No serían más de diez o doce, todos fuertes y de patas peludas, montados por enanos potentemente armados… excepto uno. En el medio de la formación uno de los ponys era montado por una mujer, y esa debía ser ella –pensaron todos, excepto Thorin, que ya lo sabía−. El rey se adelantó hacia el grupo, que se abrió hacia los lados permitiéndole el paso para que pudiera llegar hasta ella.

Thorin alzó la mano para sujetar las riendas del pony que montaba su futura esposa y le tendió una mano para que bajara, porque a pesar de ser una doncella montaba como los hombres lo hacían, a horcajadas con ambas piernas una a cada lado de la silla. Esa era la costumbre enana, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, y una reina, por mucho que así fuese no iba a ser menos. Filga entonces sonrió ligeramente, estrechando la mano de Thorin, ambas enguantadas las de ella y las de él, y se impulsó a si misma para bajar, pasando la pierna por encima de la silla y dando un salto; quedando de frente a él.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reverencia, gesto que el agradeció con un asentimiento, y entonces la abrazó.

Filga cerró los ojos mientras expulsaba el aire y le devolvía el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz y completa como hacía muchos años que no lo había estado, desde que creía que él había muerto. El abrazo fue corto y ligero, y cuando terminó Thorin se giró sin soltar la mano de ella que antes había cogido, instándola a que caminara a su lado, cosa que ella hizo. Entonces habló.

−Ella es Filga, hija de Nror –dijo Thorin formalmente−, Balin, buen amigo, tú ya la conoces.

−Es cierto –confirmó Balin asintiendo y acercandose−, de cuando era tan solo una jovencita enana que corría y saltaba por las calles de Erebor hace muchos años.

Filga sonrió ante la mención, y Balin devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

−Mi señor Balin –dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de igual reverencia como lo había hecho con Thorin−, me alegra ver que recordáis mis andanzas… me alegro mucho de veros sano y salvo.

Balin sonrió mas ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la enana, perdiendo la sonrisa repentinamente.

−Tambien yo me alegro de veros con vida, luego de la masacre de antaño –dijo el anciano−, pero ante mi no debéis inclinaros… vais a ser reina ahora, tenedlo en cuenta.

Ella asintió perdiendo igualmente la sonrisa, pasando los ojos por las personas que había a su lado. Thorin la miró y se adelantó, acercándose a Dwalin, Fili y Kili, que aún no la conocían, puesto que el primero no había crecido en Erebor, y los segundos no habían nacido cuando sucedió todo. Fili y Kili mostraban curiosidad de forma manifiesta al igual que Dwalin, aunque este la disimulaba sabiendo que Thorin no era complaciente con esas cosas.

−Sobrinos, Dwalin… ella es Filga, mi futura esposa y Reina bajo la Montaña –dijo solemnemente el moreno−, sed pacientes con ella, puesto que no ha estado aquí en muchos años. Fili, Kili, vosotros podríais mostrarle la ciudad y ponerle al día en muchas cosas, puesto que por mas que quiera no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Los hermanos asintieron, y con una sonrisa la invitaron a acompañarlos. Filga devolvió la sonrisa tanto a ellos como a Dwalin y Thorin, así que soltó su mano y siguió a los jóvenes, que la esperaron antes de comenzar a andar por el camino empedrado de vuelta a la ciudad, dentro de la Montaña. Mientras tanto Balin hablaba con los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro que estaban desmontando de sus ponys, comentándole las novedades del este, de las tierras de Dain. Dwalin y Thorin, que aún seguían mirando hacia la ciudad, se giraron una vez que los tres jóvenes hubieron desaparecido de la vista, comenzando a andar hacia Balin y los mensajeros.

Mientras se acercaban, Dwalin habló animadamente.

−Esto solo traerá buenas nuevas para nosotros hermano –comentó de buen humor−, ya te veo tallando caballitos de madera en un futuro próximo.

Thorin negó con la cabeza suspirando, no sin captar el tono jocoso de su amigo, sabiendo que la broma tenía mucho de verdad implícita.

−Quien sabe, nunca sabemos que nos depara el futuro –respondió finalmente de forma críptica, igualmente divertido−, tal vez estés en lo cierto.

−Nunca lo he dudado –dijo Dwalin riendo ahora.

−Así sea entonces –repondió Thorin sonriendo exasperado, adelantándose.

Y con un ánimo repentinamente alegre se unieron a sus compañeros, hablando de lo mucho que tenían que adelantar, cuando sucedió algo inesperado, una noticia que iba a alegrarles el día a todos.

* * *

En el interior de la ciudad, tres personas andaban distraídamente por las calles talladas y pulidas de Erebor; Fili, Filga y Kili, enredados en conversaciones interesantes que habían surgido de la repentina buena química que había entre los tres, a pesar de que se habían conocido a penas hacia unos minutos antes.

Estaban en uno de los corredores principales, ampliamente iluminado con largas lámparas colgantes y ventanas altas y profundamente talladas en la roca viva, por las cuales entraba el sol iluminándolo todo, y paseaban por la amplia calzada de piedra poniéndose al día unos a otros, Fili y Kili le contaban cosas sobre Erebor y sobre su tío a Filga, mientras que ella les contaba sobre las Montañas grises y sobre como era su tío de joven… ellos parecían encontrarlo muy entretenido, ya que ese Thorin sonaba tan diferente a como era ahora.

−Asi que nuestra madre no pudo mas que cortarme el pelo casi entero –dijo Kili animadamente, conteniendo la risa mientras Fili reia sin disimulo ninguno−, fue toda una experiencia…

Eso hizo que su hermano estallara aun mas en carcajadas, casi llorando por las lagrimas, haciendo que Filga sonriera.

−Toda una anécdota –afirmó Fili cuando pudo calmarse un poco−, mi pobre hermano casi cogió un trauma… puedes imaginarlo, todos los jóvenes barbudos y trenzados, y Kili con los rizos mas cortos que un osezno… de verdad, fue hilarante.

− ¡No creas nada, esta exagerando! –exclamó Kili negando con la cabeza irritado, claramente de broma−.

− ¡Si hasta las chicas tenían la barba mas larga! –rió Fili de nuevo−, mi pobre hermano…

Filga sonrió mas ampliamente, asombrada de lo lindos y simpáticos que los sobrinos de Thorin habían resultado ser, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

−Tal vez tengas razón en eso… –admitió finalmente Fili, rindiendose−, ¡pero fue culpa tuya completamente!

−Completamente –reconoció Fili, sonriendo.

− ¿Y Dîs logró calmar a vuestro tío? –preguntó Filga divertida−, no puedo imaginar tal situación… si en algo Thorin había seguido siendo el mismo que conocí vuestra madre debió habérselas visto muy duras para controlarlo...

Kili asintió, al igual que Fili, ambos dandole la razón por completo.

−Bueno, madre tampoco es que se quedara tranquila –admitió finalmente Kili, que era el mas joven de los dos−, ella es muy…

Ambos hicieron una pausa, pensativos, hasta que finalmente el rubio rompió el silencio.

−Energica –completó Fili finalmente asintiendo.

−Si, tienes razón hermano, enérgica la describe muy bien –confirmó Kili muy de acuerdo.

Filga rió, y los hermanos se unieron a ella estallando en carcajadas a medida que avanzaban por el largo corredor, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que de nuevo subían. Fili y Kili tenían la intención de llevar a su futura Tia al lugar donde reposaba La piedra del Arca, en el corazón mismo de la montaña, brillando de mil colores, hermosa y fría como el hielo… Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a subir ni la mitad de la ammplia escalinata, un criado se les acercó corriendo de forma apresurada.

El pobre enano llegaba jadeando y con el aliento fatigado de subir las escaleras de tres en tres con la armadura puesta –dado lo que sucedió en el pasado, Thorin era absolutamente precavido con esto ahora−, así que cuando les dio alcance tuvo que parar unos instantes a respirar mientras se mesaba la barba, de un rojo oscuro, antes de hablar.

−Principe Fili, el rey os envía este pergamino –dijo finalmente el criado−, desea una respuesta inmediata, si puede ser.

Fili asintió, ligeramente sorprendido, tomando en su mano el pergamino enrollado y sellado que el enano frente a el le estaba ofreciendo con su mano enguantada. El joven principe rompió el sello de cera desenrollando el pergamino, leyendo su contenido mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando lentamente en su rostro, cosa que Kili y Filga notaron.

− ¿Qué es? ¿qué sucede? –inquirió Kili, impacientándose−, vamos hermano no te hagas de rogar ¡habla ya!

Fili soltó una carcajada, entregándole el pergamino a su impaciente hermano pequeño, que lo leyó con avidez mientras su rostro igualmente se iluminaba.

− ¿En serio? –dudó Kili.

Fili asintió como respuesta, volviéndose hacia el criado después para darle su respuesta.

−Dile a mi tio que si –respondió Fili sonriente−, ¡que por supuesto! y sin demora… él lo entenderá.

−Asi lo haré –respondió el criado.

Después, con una ligera reverencia el enano volvió a bajar las escaleras y se apresuró a llevar el mensaje que le habían entregado.

Filga miró a uno y a otro sin comprender que estaba pasando, después de todo era lo más normal, acababa de llegar a la ciudad y aún no entendía nada; pero supuso que sería algo que a los habitantes de Erebor les traería gran alegría, o al menos eso le dieron a entender las reacciones de Fili y Kili, que parecían contentos y animados.

− ¿Sucede algo bueno? –dudó la enana con curiosidad.

Kili rió por el comentario, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su futura tia, y aunque Filga no lo sabía, era un comportamiento habitual en él; ya que era el más joven y abierto de la familia…

−Por ahí se rumorea que se celebra una boda… –dijo el moreno de forma misteriosa−, creo que es posible que tú hayas oído algo –añadió guiñándole el ojo.

−Nunca se sabe de todas formas –apostillo Fili, sonriendo.

Entonces Filga lo entendió, sonriendo, ya que seguramente el motivo de su alegría era algo relacionado con la boda.

− ¿Algo que deba saber entonces? –rió ella.

Kili asintió, sin dejar de caminar con ella bajo su brazo.

− ¡Invitados! –exclamó el chico.

−Ilustres invitados –explicó Fili−, algunos llegan desde muy lejos… como el que vas a conocer mañana mismo, de hecho.

Ella les miró sorprendida, asintiendo por inercia mas que otra cosa.

− ¿Y de quien se trata? –dudó Filga confundida.

−Gente que nos ayudo a recuperar la Montaña hace dieciséis años –respodió Kili sonriendo ampliamente−, saqueadores experimentados.

Eso hizo que Filga abriera los ojos con consternación. ¿Saqueadores experimentados decía? esas eran las compañías que los chicos habían frecuentado? Mal les había enseñado Thorin si así había sido, todavía le costaba un poco asimilarlo… Sin embargo Fili negó con la cabeza provocando la risa inmediata de su hermano, que la había metido en una de esas bromas con parte real de las que ni siquiera te das cuenta hasta que ya has picado.

− ¿Manteniendo el misterio, hermano? –inquirió Fili−, no seas cruel…

−Tampoco es que sea mentira –contradijo Kili sonriente.

−Kili… −comenzó Fili, negando con la cabeza.

−Esta bien, tu ganas –suspiró el mas joven−, verás Filga, no se trata de saqueadores, sino solo de uno…

Filga iba a protestar interrumpiendole, pero Kili habló antes de que lo hiciera.

−…uno que tenemos en muy alta estima –continuó−, porque nos salvó en innumerables ocasiones, y la verdad, ya se le estaba empezando a extrañar, incluso en terminos enanos.

Fili asintió, muy de acuerdo.

−La boda llega en buen momento –dijo el rubio−, es la escusa perfecta por la que Bilbo no puede negarse a venir, es nuestro Tio quien se casa…

−Cierto –admitió Kili.

Filga no entendía nada.

− ¿De que estais hablando? –preguntó ella finalmente confundida por completo.

¿Saqueadores? ¿amigos? ¿salvadores? Y ahora se resumía todo en una sola persona… bueno, se tratara de quien se tratase iba a ser alguien interesante, de eso no tenia duda. Se encogió de hombros mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza esperando una respuesta, respuesta que llegó de manera inesperada.

−De mi, si mi oido no anda mal encaminado –dijo una persona a su espalda.

Al oir la tan familiar voz, los dos hermanos se giraron bruscamente, girando con ellos a Filga, que aun seguía con el brazo de Kili sobre sus hombros; y lo que se encontró fue de todo sorprendente. ¡Un Mediano!

−¡Bilbo! –exclamaron Kili y Fili a la vez, sonriendo.

−¡Me alegro de veros a ambos! –exclamó Bilbo igualmente emocionado−, uno de vosotros todavía me debe un vestidor…

Fili y Kili rieron ante esto, y Bilbo se les unió en el acto, creando una atmosfera acogedora… que no era sino una bienvenida.

Y perdida en medio de la escena, Filga se quedó como un lienzo en blanco, observando a la graciosa criatura, un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y… ¿pelo en los pies? Sea quien fuera esa persona, tenía una buena historia que contar, y sin que ella supiera muy bien por que todavía, se moría por oírla.

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí llegó el cap 1. ¿Qué tal ha sido?**

**Bueno bueno bueno… capitulo de nuevo introductorio, y algo transitorio, aun no llega lo bueno; pero algo se esta gestando XDD Lo gordo llegara sin tardanza, solo tened paciencia!**

**Se que en este capitulo puede haber un pelin de ooc en el Thorin joven del flashback, pero a mi favor dire que no sabemos como era él en esa epoca puesto que Tolkien no lo describió a tan temprana edad, asi que me he basado en su carácter futuro para darle esa arrogancia algo exagerada. (de todas formas a mi me encanta que sea así XDD)**

**Sobre Filga, bueno, ya sabeis que es la esposa de Thorin porque lo leisteis en el prologo, asi que no es ningun misterio XD y si os preguntais que hace aquí Bilbo, o que ha sido de Balaren… bueno pequeños, no queda mucho para saberlo :)**

**P.D- Si, he jugado con las fechas adelantandolas unos años, ¿Por qué? simple, si hubiera dejado las fechas originales Thorin hubiera sido demasiado anciano, asi que no cuadraba (por si sois deallistas ;P )**

**Espero que os guste y continueis leyendolo, o al menos le deis una oportunidad :D**

**Me dejais vuestra opinión o critica? Si es asi, lo agradecere infinitamente, me ayudareis a mejorar! Ya sabeis que el boton de review es vuestro amigo, os lo aseguro! XDD**


	3. De paseos, martillos y otras cosas

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:**spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico sindarin y enano por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**"De paseos, martillos y otras trivialidades**_**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Thorin suspiró, había pasado mala noche, y realmente no sabía por qué. No estaba cansado ni nervioso, ni preocupaciones turbaban su mente, sin embargo había despertado varias veces durante la noche como si temiera que algo fuese a suceder, como si tuviese un presentimiento. A veces pensaba que eran noches concretas en las que recordaba los sucesos de su juventud, el ataque de Smaug, la destrucción de la ciudad, pero este no era el caso… ni siquiera estaba cercana la fecha en que hace tantos años había atacado el dragón; así que no podía ser eso.

Sin poder conciliar ya el sueño el rey se levantó de la cama arrojando las sabanas y las mantas de piel a un lado, suspirando y echándose encima una camisa larga de lino gris plata que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y un simple manto de piel, saliendo de la habitación en dirección a cualquier parte menos allí; donde estaba ahora. Bajó las escaleras de mármol y recorrió los oscuros y bastos pasillos, ahora iluminados con lámparas enanas que brillaban con luz propia, encontrándose a si mismo caminando hacia el gran salón de Thror, su abuelo.

Era una sala grandiosa, de enorme tamaño y lujo, con lámparas de cristal por doquier reflejando destellos dorados sobre el pulido alabastro; las mesas largas y brillantes llenas de sillas a sus lados listas para cualquier gran fiesta que se celebrara en la montaña, y ahora estaba completamente vacía; tanto así que al entrar en ella sus pasos produjeron eco dentro de la habitación.

Thorin se acercó hasta la gran chimenea al final de la habitación, ahora apagada, y arrodillándose frente a ella tomó un montón de leña del hueco escondido por una puerta y lo encendió, prendiendo un pequeño fuego con la yesca que siempre había junto a ella. Erebor era una ciudad fría; de piedra y joyas, lujosa y majestuosa, si, pero no orgánica y de madera calida como las casas de los humanos ni natural como la de los elfos, sino tallada en la roca misma. Por eso la necesidad de tener fuego y lámparas siempre en ella, y a Thorin no le importaba hacer algo tan simple como encender una chimenea, a pesar de ser una tarea de criados él lo hacía sin importarle, puesto que en sus largos años de exilio había tenido que realizar toda clase de tareas, y esa era una de ellas.

El enano suspiró, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre la repisa, enterrando su frente en él, mientras el fuego que iba creciendo y llameando mas intensamente comenzaba a iluminar la amplia sala. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse ahora melancólico? ¿Ahora que todo estaba comenzando a salir bien y tenía reunidos a casi todos sus viejos amigos y compañeros? No lo entendía, si apenas faltaban unas pocas semanas para su boda con la persona que de joven había deseado, debería estar rebosante de alegría… pero no lo estaba, e ignoraba la causa. Eso le irritaba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó los pasos suaves y sigilosos que se acercaban hasta que sintió una mano calida en su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara y levantara la cabeza bruscamente, girando el rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

−Bilbo –dijo Thorin dejando el tomo sombrío e irritado por uno meramente sorprendido, cansado.

El Hobbit le miró preocupado, manteniendo la mano donde la había dejado durante unos instantes antes de retirarla y observarle con atención.

−Tienes mala cara… –señaló el Mediano−, ¿estás bien? pareces agotado.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, comenzando a andar hacia las mesas seguido de Bilbo, que aún le miraba preocupado.

−Estoy bien, amigo mío, simplemente he pasado mala noche –confesó Thorin, cosa que era verdad en parte−, es todo.

Bilbo le miró con recelo, sospechando que su viejo compañero ocultaba algo, y la intuición no solía fallarle a Bilbo; como a todo buen saqueador que se preciara. Bilbo sonrió internamente con ese pensamiento. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que había firmado aquel contrato, convirtiéndose en saqueador oficial de la compañía de Thorin escudo de Roble… sin embargo no mostró su sonrisa, intentando averiguar que pasaba.

−Puedo hacer un té –sugirió Bilbo entonces con una idea repentina−, he traído bolsitas de mi jardín privado… o si lo prefieres podemos fumarnos una pipa, eso siempre relaja.

−No hace falta –negó Thorin−, cuando amanezca seguramente vea las cosas mas claras…

− ¿Estas seguro? –insistió Bilbo, acercándose a las mesas también, apoyándose en una de ellas, la espalda contra la piedra.

Thorin no respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y Bilbo decidió no seguir insistiendo, por lo que se alzó con las manos hasta sentarse encima de la mesa, balanceando los pies ligeramente, perdiendo la mirada en los altos entramados del techo, observando la piedra tallada cuando fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

−Aún es noche cerrada, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? –inquirió Thorin ligeramente divertido, cosa que sorprendió a Bilbo−, ¿no encuentras cómodo mi palacio, respetable saqueador?

Bilbo sonrió, centrando sus ojos de un azul oscuro profundo en los claros ojos azules de Thorin, alzando una ceja.

−Hace mucho que deje de ser saqueador, si me lo preguntas –dijo el rubio, sonriendo mas ampliamente−, y sobre la comodidad de tu palacio no tengo ninguna queja, esta mucho mas bonito de lo que recordaba.

− ¿Entonces? –dudó Thorin.

−Hecho de menos mi colchón de plumas, mi cama de Bolsón Cerrado –confesó riendo ligeramente el Hobbit, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa sincera del enano, que aún recordaba con claridad los tiempos en los que Bilbo se quejaba por todo; por dormir a la intemperie, por las raíces del suelo, por la humedad, por el frío, por la penosa comida o la falta de ella, añorando siempre su querida Comarca… había cambiado mucho a lo largo de su aventura el pequeño Mediano, y no había duda de ello; había madurado, había cambiado a mejor, tal como todos.

−Recuerdo la primera noche que nos reunimos, en tu casa –dijo Thorin sonriendo con un deje de melancolía−, parece que haya pasado ya una Edad en la tierra, eras un pequeñajo asustadizo… y caíste redondo ante la mención del dragón.

− ¡Eh! ¡no fue asi! –protestó Bilbo fingiendo estar indignado, aunque finalmente rió−, aunque lo admito, Bofur tampoco ayudo demasiado a que tuviera una buena primera impresión…

Eso sacó una carcajada repentina e inesperada del moreno, que no pudo más que sonreír divertido como no lo estaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Sin duda había extrañado mucho al pequeño Hobbit, y solo le habían hecho falta unos pocos días para comprobarlo. Esta vez no dejaría que pasara tanto tiempo sin invitarlo, o sin ir a visitarlo, si era necesario. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Bilbo le había hablado.

−y fue algo… Thorin, ¿Thorin? –repitió Bilbo, esperando.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, centrando su atención en el presente de nuevo.

−Lo lamento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos –admitió el enano−, repite lo que estabas diciendo.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, bajando de la mesa sin rastro de sonrisa alguna ya en su rostro, poniéndose frente al moreno con los brazos cruzados.

−Se que algo te está preocupando –dijo sin rodeos Bilbo−, ya sabes que puedes contármelo… no seas tan necio y testarudo como en el pasado y habla, te ayudare si está en mi mano.

Thorin suspiró entonces, viéndose derrotado, posando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

−La verdad es que no lo se ni yo mismo, Bilbo –admitió con sinceridad el enano−, hecho de menos la aventura, salir a cabalgar sin el peso de tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, ser al menos… libre.

−Entonces hazlo –respondió Bilbo.

El moreno le miró confundido, sin saber de que estaba hablando, pero solo vio en el rostro de Bilbo una gran convicción y seguridad.

−Eres el Rey bajo la Montaña –dijo Bilbo seriamente−, si quieres salir sencillamente hazlo, delega responsabilidades en alguien más… Fili es consciente de que ha sido educado para esto, confía en él pues.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, retirando su mano.

−No puedo hacer eso por mas que quisiera… se que Fili lo haría bien, he criado a ese muchacho yo mismo, pero no es el momento para forzarlo –confesó Thorin−, no al menos ahora que estoy a punto de casarme.

Bilbo asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Thorin sencilla y llanamente se sentía presionado, brutal y terriblemente acorralado por todas las presiones que ser un rey en espera de herederos traía. Y eso en un ser salvaje e instintivo como Thorin escudo de Roble era una desgracia. Él conocía al enano lo suficientemente bien como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por su pueblo aunque eso le trajera quebraderos de cabeza y sinsabores, como ya estaba comenzando a suceder; y Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado, de La Comarca, iba a impedir que el enano sufriera si en sus manos estaba el poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. Thorin era demasiado testarudo, tal como todos los enanos, como para tan siquiera planteárselo.

−Si tu temor es tu prometida –comenzó Bilbo finalmente−, ve con ella entonces.

−No puedo dejar Erebor ahora, Bilbo –negó Thorin cansado−, creí que lo entendías, pero soy un Rey… no puedo dejar los asuntos de estado de lado, y mi boda es uno de ellos.

Bilbo asintió, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Finalmente una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, y Thorin le miró con sospecha, sabiendo que algo había tramado que de seguro le incluía.

−Bueno, si no puedes dejar Erebor al menos si podrás salir a dar un paseo por las cercanías, ¿cierto? –cuestionó Bilbo sonriente y alegre de nuevo.

− ¿A que te refieres? –dudó Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

Bilbo alzó las manos al cielo, riendo como si no pudiera ser mas obvio y Thorin no lo viera.

−¡Acabo de llegar hace dos días y apenas conozco esto! –exclamó el Hobbit sin perder la sonrisa−, tu prometida tampoco lo conoce, creo, podías matar dos pájaros de un tiro y darnos un paseo tranquilo por Valle, que esta aquí mismo… ¡a eso no puedes negarte, vamos!

Thorin lo meditó seriamente unos instantes, sopesando la opción.

La verdad es que Bilbo tenía razón, con la boda a unas pocas semanas no podía alejarse del Reino y ciudad bajo la Montaña, pero Valle estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir caminando y no tardar ni quince minutos desde las puertas de Erebor hasta el centro de la ciudad humana. La verdad es que si lo pensaba, incluso El Bosque Negro y el palacio élfico de Thranduil −lugar al que no acudiría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario−, o la nueva Esgaroth estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la Montaña como para poder visitarlas.

Thorin se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente por ser tan necio. Podía llevar a sus amigos y a Filga tranquilamente a conocer las cercanías, y no habría problema alguno con ello, además de esa forma él mismo se distraería de sus preocupaciones y obtendría el descanso que tanto merecía; así que tras meditarlo unos instantes lo tuvo claro, aceptaría.

−Bien hablado Bilbo, tienes razón –asintió el moreno finalmente−, hoy mismo os llevaré a conocer Valle, es una ciudad hermosa y joven, pues fue reconstruida a la vez que Erebor; seguramente la disfrutareis… y sinceramente, yo también.

Bilbo amplió su sonrisa.

−Me alegra oir eso –dijo con sinceridad, volviéndose hacia las ventanas, pues la sala de Thror era una de las pocas que tenía grandes ventanales reales en ella.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, menos intranquilo ahora que había hablado con Bilbo y le imitó, volviéndose hacia los ventanales, donde el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, dorado, rosa y violeta, tiñendo la sala con la luz naranja del alba. Bilbo entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Thorin, y dándole un asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a andar.

−Voy a conseguir algo de sueño… –confesó el rubio−, empiezo a estar algo cansado –dijo mientras un pequeño bostezo se escapaba de sus labios.

Thorin asintió, muy de acuerdo.

−Ve y descansa, nos veremos cuando la mañana este avanzada –respondió el enano.

Bilbo asintió y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras de nuevo bostezando, dejando a Thorin solo en la gran sala cada vez más y más iluminada; con su mármol, su cristal y sus altas columnas brillando bajo la pálida luz del alba.

* * *

Filga fue abriendo los ojos muy despacio, la ciudad entera se volvía animada desde tempranas horas debido al gran acontecimiento que les esperaba dentro de poco.

Era su tercer día en Erebor, y ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina matutina, la verdad, hasta se había convertido en una manera placentera de despertar. No importaba el sonar de pasos apresurados, el eco de voces proveniente de los grandes salones, dando ordenes por doquier, el chirrido de muebles siendo corridos de lugar una y otra vez; todos apuntaban a una sola misión, hacer de esta una ocasión inolvidable, por eso todas las mañanas, al igual que hoy, Filga despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque esto nunca podría traducirse en algo molesto. Era por su boda que todos se levantaban animados cada día, y eso la enorgullecía demasiado... tal vez tanto como la enorgullecía saber quien seria su esposo.

No pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa cruzara por su rostro, se sentía realizada en todo sentido. Estaba haciendo de su más grande sueño de infancia una completa realidad.

En poco tiempo limpio su rostro, peino y trenzo su cabello, escogió uno de los hermosos vestidos que al llegar a Erebor le habían dado −pues los que traía de Nordinbad ya no eran apropiados para su condición−, y decoró su cuello y manos con pulseras y anillos; algunos ya con historia, herencias de familia que llevaba puestas el día del ataque de Smaug y pudo salvar, y otros resplandecientes con el brillo único de la joya recién forjada, pero en especial una joya era la que Filga guardaba con recelo.

Aquel collar que Thorin le había dado el día en que se prometieron… El día en que la había hecho mas feliz que en toda su existencia.

Después de aquel merecido descanso y de un desayuno rápido y bastante apetitoso que principalmente consistió en carne y grandes cantidades de Cram y leche, Filga se dirigió al salón principal, allí su prometido ya la esperaba junto a la chimenea fumando tranquilamente una pipa. Ambos se saludaron con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y permanecieron callados por el momento. No necesitaban decirse nada mas, se conocían lo suficiente y en el fondo sabían que la emoción por la boda era compartida.

Filga sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio y comentar cualquier cosa, porque a pesar de que la confianza que compartían era mucha y de muchos años de infancia y juventud, no sabía con que acertar en el presente… se había dado cuenta, y no solo por las historias de Fili y Kili, sino por lo visto con sus propios ojos, que Thorin era un hombre muy distinto al que ella dejó atrás; así que mantuvo la duda, hablando sin más de lo primero que se le ocurriera.

−Tal vez sería buena idea si… −comenzó ella.

−He pensado que ya que aún no… −comenzó él.

Sin embargo hablaron a la vez, cosa que provocó que se detuvieran de golpe ambos, mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa, Filga riendo alegremente después. Thorin no pudo mas que sonreír al verla feliz, era contagiosa su energía, y eso lo alegró más, contribuyendo a mejorar la mañana.

−Habla –dijo Thorin manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa−, tú has empezado primero de todos modos.

Ella asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

−Creo que sería buena idea si saliéramos a cabalgar como hacíamos antes –dijo Filga acercándose unos pasos hasta perder su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea, que aún ardía−, me gustaría subir por la ladera y ver el bosque desde lo alto, el sol brillando en el cielo y el Lago Largo a lo lejos… sería buena forma de volver a sentirme en casa de nuevo.

Él asintió, acercándose igualmente hasta su lado, apoyando un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea dejando de lado la pipa, mirándola directamente a ella.

−De hecho iba a proponerte algo similar –dijo Thorin haciendo que ella le mirara, apartando la mirada de las llamas−, no he sido muy considerado desde que has llegado aquí, y lo lamento… a veces olvido que tú también creciste en Erebor, y tendrás ganas de ver que ha sido del reino.

−No tienes que disculparte de nada, eres Rey –dijo ella tranquilamente−, se bien que estás ocupado, aunque cierto es que si desearía ver como ha cambiado todo desde que atacó Smaug hace tantos años... cuando vine, los enanos que me acompañaban desde las Colinas de Hierro y yo cabalgamos rápido para evitar a los Trasgos, así que no vi gran cosa.

−Algo a lo que pondré remedio sin demora –dijo él, asintiendo.

Filga frunció el ceño en confusión, y el enano le tendió su mano, que ella estrechó mientras él comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera de la sala, en dirección al comedor, cruzando los grandes pasillos, bajando varias escaleras y pasando varios portones; hablando de nuevo mientras caminaba con ella de su mano tal como un caballero con su dama.

−Ya has conocido a Bilbo –comenzó Thorin sin detenerse−, ¿es de tu agrado?

Filga lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder, extrañada, pero siendo sincera al responder sin embargo.

−Son criaturas extrañas los Medianos… nunca había conocido a ninguno –dijo la enana−, sin embargo el señor Bolsón muestra humor y buena conversación, al menos en las ocasiones que he cruzado palabra con él.

− ¿Y bien? –dudó él, frunciendo el ceño con ligera impaciencia.

Filga sonrió, apretando suavemente la mano de Thorin que sostenía la suya.

−Me agrada –confesó ella sonriendo más ampliamente−, es un joven simpático e ingenioso, creo que haré buenas migas con él si llego a tener el trato necesario.

Thorin asintió complacido por sus palabras, sin molestarse en ocultar la satisfacción y alivio que le habían invadido al escuchar que la que iba a ser su esposa tenía buenos pensamientos para el Hobbit que tanto apreciaba, mostrando su tercera sonrisa del día; algo no tan habitual en él ya.

Entonces se detuvo, parándose frente a las amplias puertas del gran comedor, esperando algo.

−Me alegra oírlo –confesó Thorin entonces, mirándola de frente de nuevo−, es una persona importante en mi vida, y deseaba que llegaras a apreciarlo como lo hacemos todos… eso facilitaría mucho las cosas.

− ¿Por qué? –dudó ella confundida.

Thorin se mostró críptico en ese momento, ampliando la sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Filga.

−Antes has pedido dar un paseo por el reino –dijo Thorin, y ella asintió, esperando−, bien, lo tendrás. Pienso llevaros a ti y a Bilbo a conocer Valle en cuanto el bendito Hobbit se digne a bajar a desayunar y yo me haya cambiado.

Filga entonces le miró, cayendo en la cuenta que aunque elegante, Thorin iba vestido en ropa de cama. Una camisa larga de lino plateado, unos pantalones ligeros y un sencillo cinturón para atarlo, sin más. Tan majestuoso había crecido el enano, que cualquier cosa le hacía parecer adecuado, fuera o no una ropa de dormir o una tunica de piel bordada. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lentamente, al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo subía a sus mejillas, que por suerte para ella –pensó la enana− Thorin no notó en absoluto.

−Espera aquí –dijo Thorin, soltando por fin su mano, alejándose en dirección a las escaleras−, no tardaré en bajar, pero si Bilbo lo hace antes, esperadme aquí.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

− ¿En tal caso quizá sea mas rápido hacerlo en las caballerizas? –propuso de pronto Filga.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia ella mientras subía por las escaleras, sin dejar de andar mientras iba hablando.

−Iremos a pie –respondió el enano−, una ciudad se conoce por sus calles y sus gentes… así que pronto lo veremos.

Y sin esperar palabras, ella asintió y él continuó el camino a su cuarto, perfectamente compenetrados.

* * *

Filga esperó paseando por el corredor, yendo de un lado a otro frente a las escaleras, con sus pasos suaves resonando en el amplio espacio. Estaba perfectamente tranquila, sin prisa ni impaciencia que la preocupasen cuando algo llamó su atención, o mejor dicho, alguien. Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras esperando a que fuera Thorin quien llegara, pero en lugar de él se encontró de frente con los profundos ojos azul oscuro del Mediano, Bilbo Bolsón.

La enana le sonrió, invitándole a que se acercara, puesto que el Mediano se había quedado mirando si veía a alguien conocido sin demasiado éxito, hasta que la vio a ella, mostrando una ligera sonrisa de reconocimiento; por lo que bajó las escaleras hasta encontrase con ella y saludarla.

−Buenos días mi señora –saludo Bilbo−, ¿estáis teniendo una buena mañana?

−Mucho, señor Bolsón –respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente después−, sin embargo preferiría que me llamarais Filga simplemente, maestro Mediano, no soy reina todavía… y aunque lo fuese, no mantendría tales pleitesías para los amigos de Thorin. Él os aprecia mucho.

Bilbo agrandó la sonrisa con un ligero asentimiento.

−Bien, entonces os pido el mismo trato –pidió el Hobbit−, llamadme solo Bilbo, ¡a fin de cuentas soy un Hobbit sencillo y corriente… no un saqueador como los muchachos os habrán hecho creer!

Ella rió, sorprendida por el comentario, siempre terminaba por sorprenderla el Mediano, sacaba una sonrisa en su rostro casi sin proponérselo. Entendía perfectamente la amistad de su prometido con él, y el aprecio que el tenían al Hobbit todos los enanos que le habían tratado.

−Es cierto que Fili y Kili me han contado vuestras aventuras Bilbo –dijo Filga−, pero siempre os han dejado como al héroe que les sacaba de los problemas… desearía haber estado en esa aventura; cada historia que escucho es mas emocionante que la anterior.

Y ante eso Bilbo rió tranquilamente sin poder evitarlo, imaginando las barbaridades que seguramente los chicos le habían contado, exagerando la verdad hasta puntos insospechados… tampoco es que él se quejara.

−No creais, estar frente a un dragón no tiene nada de agradable –confesó Bilbo acercándose a ella como si fuera un secreto−, lo cierto es que si no hubiese sido porque ya…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya fue repentinamente interrumpido por alguien a su espalda, desde las escaleras.

−Veo que empezais a conoceros mejor –dijo Thorin mientras se acercaba−, me alegra ver eso.

−Thorin –saludó Bilbo haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa−, si, de hecho estábamos hablando de nuestra aventura.

Thorin asintió, acercándose hasta quedar a su altura cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja especulativamente. Se había cambiado finalmente la ropa de dormir por una mas adecuada, oscura y elegante, con los colores de la casa de Durin −azul y plata− como emblema. Una pesada capa de piel negra con bordados en plata y unos guantes de piel y cuero pulido eran su indumentaria, ya que hacía frío esa mañana.

−Bien, si vais a recordar memorias del pasado podéis hacerlo en el camino a Valle –dijo el moreno−, debemos partir ya si queremos llegar antes del mediodía, ya que no has comido nada aún, ¿verdad Hobbit?

−Verdad –confirmó Bilbo.

−Y sería una desgracia privar a un respetable Hobbit de su desayuno –ironizó Thorin.

−Sería su comida mas bien –añadió Filga, sonriendo al ver su camaradería−, la hora del desayuno pasó hace rato.

Tanto Thorin como Bilbo la miraron y asintieron.

−Vámonos pues –propuso Bilbo, y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Salieron de Erebor cuando el sol estaba bastante alto en el cielo, y los guardias abrieron paso de inmediato, ofreciéndose a escoltarlos, oferta que Thorin rechazó de plano; ese día quería ser solo Thorin, no el Rey bajo la Montaña.

El camino a Valle había sido totalmente restaurado, empedrado y sembrado por sus alrededores; por lo que la hierva volvía a crecer alta y frondosa junto al camino, poblado de flores blancas y azules. Era una visión preciosa, y Filga no pudo dejar de observarlo a medida que caminaban por el amplio camino, bañados por el sol y embriagados por los aromas de la mañana. En el aire había cientos de olores, a pan recién hecho, a flores de los caminos, a metal de las forjas… y crecían a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad humana.

Valle era muy bonita y acogedora; había recuperado el aspecto de antaño, con sus hermosos edificios de piedra amarilla y tejas rojas, sus caminos de piedra blanca y sus plazas llenas de fuentes y mercados; era una ciudad prospera y creciente, rebosante de vida y actividad.

Bilbo lo miraba todo asombrado, sonriente y con los ojos muy abiertos para no perder ni un detalle, y en cuanto entraron en la ciudad sus ojos se vieron deslumbrados con la cantidad de puestos de comidas variadas que había. Los mercaderes se arremolinaban en los mercados ofreciendo todo tipo de mercancías, joyas, vestidos, cristales, juguetes –cosas que no podían compararse a las que había en los mercados de Erebor, pero igualmente lujosas−, todo le llamaba la atención al pequeño Hobbit.

Filga estaba anonadada. Para la joven enana era toda una sorpresa cualquier cosa que pasara ante sus ojos, puesto que ella no había puesto sus pies en una ciudad humana desde hacía más de un siglo, y la variedad de Valle la asombraba como a un niño pequeño en una juguetería recién inaugurada. Todo la sorprendía, y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro al igual que del de Bilbo, y cada vez que veían algo sorprendente en una tienda se detenían y la admiraban.

Thorin también estaba sorprendido, mucho más moderadamente que sus compañeros, pero aun así también se sentía asombrado del avance que habían dado en esos pocos años los humanos gracias a la ayuda que ellos les habían prestado. Valle había recuperado la gloria de los días de su abuelo, y eso lo alegraba, le hacía sentir de nuevo como en casa.

Caminaban por una de las calles principales cuando llegaron a una amplia plaza llena de mercaderes, y algo llamó la atención de Bilbo. En el centro de la plaza, junto a una fuente de piedra de la que manaban tres chorrillos de agua, había una troupe. El Hobbit dirigió sus pasos inevitablemente hasta ellos, entusiasmado.

− ¡Bilbo! –exclamó Filga, llamando la atención de Thorin también, observando como el Mediano se dirigía hacia la multitud.

Sin embargo Bilbo no se detuvo y continuó sus pasos hacia los carromatos.

La troupe había puesto sus tres carromatos juntos formando un escenario donde un flautista, una laudista y un arpista tocaban mientras una mujer hacía malabares con cuchillos bañados en fuego, ganandose aplausos de toda la gente que había alrededor. Bilbo los miraba asombrado, sin creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio se volvió para ver quien era, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Filga que lo miraban de forma sorprendida.

−Aquí estáis señor Mediano –dijo la enana sonriéndole.

Bilbo asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al escenario, donde los artistas daban por terminada su actuación ganándose los aplausos de todos, incluidos los de la enana y el Hobbit. Bilbo sonrió ampliamente, animado por ver que tenían que ofrecer ahora en su repertorio, viendo como de detrás de una cortina salían dos bailarinas, ambas con pañuelos en el rostro y unas panderetas; comenzando a bailar juntas, moviendo las caderas y bailando al ritmo de sus panderetas.

−Veo que os han impresionado los artistas ambulantes –comentó Filga sin perder de vista el escenario.

Bilbo asintió, igualmente anonadado.

−En La Comarca no se ven estas cosas –admitió el rubio casi boquiabierto por los movimientos de las muchachas que bailaban−, tanta maestría es impresionante.

Filga rió ante esto, sabiendo perfectamente que el Hobbit lo decía en serio y no era sarcasmo.

−En tal caso deberíais quedaros mas tiempo por aquí –sonrió la enana, aplaudiendo la actuación−, nunca se sabe que sorpresas pueden depararos.

−Creo que lo haré –respondió Bilbo con sinceridad−, hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos, ya es hora de vivir de nuevo alguna aventura… y si por el camino veo tales maravillas…

Filga rió de nuevo, y Bilbo rió con ella, mientras que al escenario subían un violinista y un laudista; y la joven iba a responder cuando sintió una mano calida que conocía muy bien sobre su espalda. No le hizo falta volverse para saber de quien se trataba, pero aún así lo hizo, con una suave sonrisa.

−Estamos viendo el espectáculo –dijo Filga alegremente−, al bueno de Bilbo parecen haberle impresionado los artistas.

Bilbo se volvió entonces, al verse mencionado.

−Ah Thorin, deberías quedarte a verlo, es impresionante –dijo el Hobbit entusiasmado−, ¡esos músicos tocan con gran maestría!

Thorin sonrió, Bilbo no supo si sarcásticamente o no, pero una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, antes de que negara lentamente con la cabeza.

−Tales menesteres no me interesan de momento amigo mio −respondió el enano−, quedaros viendo el espectáculo si lo deseáis, quiero caminar por la ciudad un rato.

− ¿Estás seguro? –dudó Bilbo, repentinamente perdiendo el interés en a obra y centrándose en su amigo−, tu eres quien mas necesitaba relajarse, creo que deberías quedarte y disfrutar un poco…

−Tranquilo Bilbo, no tardaré demasiado –respondió Thorin−, volveré y me reuniré con vosotros en un rato.

Bilbo pareció dudarlo durante unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente; sin embargo después lo pensó mejor y sonrió.

−Está bien –dijo finalmente el rubio−, creo que Filga y yo podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, e incluso comer algún dulce del mercado.

Thorin asintió, y dándole un asentimiento a Filga, que ella devolvió, se giró y comenzó a andar tras la plaza, perdiéndose entre la gente en un instante.

* * *

Las calles estaba ajetreadas cuando Thorin comenzó a deambular en ellas, no tenía rumbo fijo ni le interesaba, solo quería perderse un rato entre las gentes comunes y distraerse; por lo que le daba igual a donde dirigirse, norte, sur este u oeste. Todas las calles de Valle tenían una gran variedad de tiendas y puestos en los que centrarse y divertirse. Hoy Thorin sería uno más, un enano común.

Caminó por una calle amplia llena de gente, los niños corrían y jugaban al pilla pilla, los vendedores se le acercaban y le ofrecían algodones de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo que él rechazaba amablemente, algunos incluso le ofrecían joyas… Thorin los rechazó como pudo, avanzando. Hasta que algo llamó su atención. Al fondo, dentro de esa misma calle había una herrería, y el enano vio sus pasos dirigidos hacia allí inevitablemente. La nostalgia de sus tiempos en las Montañas Azules pudo más, y avanzó hacia ella.

La herrería era pequeña, una estancia de tres paredes de piedra oscura con una forja al fondo –cosa que le llenó de memorias−, una mesa de trabajo al frente, junto al pozo de agua, una estantería llena de materiales y armas −tanto para vender como para trabajar dedujo él−, una torna de afilar y una curtiduría de pieles para el cuero y el pulimiento. Sorprendentemente también había un telar de cuerdas para hacer tela de punto y telares… y eso le sorprendió de verdad, puesto que en una herrería no solían encontrarse tales cosas.

La curiosidad pudo más que él y se acercó, entrando en la pequeña herrería.

No había nadie que atendiera, así que esperó, y al cabo de unos minutos apareció por una puerta lateral una persona, que al parecer era quien iba a atenderle.

Se trataba de una mujer humana joven, de cabello negro y alborotado recogido en una coleta baja y despeinada, y claros ojos azules. Vestía de manera simple, con un vestido de tela marrón sencillo, una camisa de lino desgastada por el uso y un delantal de cuero manchado y medio quemado. Al verle la joven se frotó las mejillas con las manos por si tenía alguna mancha de oxido en ellas, y dejó la herramienta que tenía en la mano derecha sobre la mesa; dirigiéndose hacia él y parándose a su lado.

− ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, señor? –inquirió ella quitándose el delantal, arrojándolo a un lado.

Thorin la miró sintiendo que había algo familiar en ella, aunque no sabía bien que era, así que lo ignoró.

−No, no, solo sentía curiosidad –respondió él con sinceridad−, hacía mucho que no pisaba una herrería humana.

Ella le envió una mirada extraña, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

− ¿Sois herrero pues maestro enano? –replicó la humana−, tenéis aspecto de noble si me permitís el atrevimiento, no de haber empuñado un martillo y un yunque.

−Lo fui en el pasado, digámoslo así –respondió Thorin con más arrogancia de la que pretendía.

La joven le miró con escepticismo, asintiendo finalmente.

− ¿Y que os parece mi herrería? –dijo la chica evaluándolo.

Thorin sonrió internamente, chasqueando la lengua con diversión.

−Extraña, a decir verdad –admitió él avanzando por la estancia−, nunca he visto un telar en una herrería… y si he de ser sincero, tampoco a una mujer humana en una forja.

Eso pareció molestar a la joven, que frunció el ceño irritada, acercándose a la mesa de trabajo.

−No tuve más remedio que coger el martillo en mis manos, al igual que mi madre –replicó ella irritada y molesta−, somos mujeres, si, pero cuando la adversidad aprieta no queda opción.

−Disculpad si os he ofendido, joven, no era mi intención hacerlo –dijo Thorin intentando calmar el animo que el mismo había caldeado.

−Acepto las disculpas –asintió ella, aún molesta, con una emoción en su voz que él no supo descifrar−, no es culpa vuestra que una bestia destruyera mi vida.

Entonces Thorin cayó en la cuenta de de que la conocía...

− ¿Hablais de Smaug? –dijo él aun conociendo de sobra la respuesta, quería que ella lo confirmara.

El nombre pareció alterarla, pues apartó el rostro de golpe, cerrando los ojos dolida, confirmando aun más sus sospechas.

− ¡Maldito sea su nombre! no lo nombréis en mi presencia… asesino a mi padre y hermano –exclamó la humana.

Thorin ya no tenía duda ninguna.

Esa joven humana era aquella niña de Esgaroth, la misma que alegremente había escuchado sus historias mientras les llevaba hierva para pipa, la misma que casi les había idolatrado, la misma que le había tallado unas flores infantiles en un trozo de Ebano… la misma que él había creído muerta entre las llamas de destrucción aquella noche que Smaug atacó la Ciudad Lago hacía ya dieciséis años.

Balaren, así se llamaba, aún recordaba su nombre.

La joven le miró con recelo al ver que él no respondía al mencionar a la maldita bestia, y una sospecha creció reflejándose en su rostro.

−No me recordáis ¿verdad? –inquirió Thorin.

Ella frunció más profundamente el ceño, aún sin responder. Así que él continuó.

−Hace dieciséis años, mi compañía y yo estuvimos en una posada –comenzó el enano, mirándola fijamente para ver como reaccionaba−, una amable mujer nos atendió y repuso nuestras fuerzas… aunque no tanto como una niña pequeña, traviesa y revoltosa que corría por las escaleras y nos llevaba comida y hierva para fumar en pipa, escuchando nuestras charlas a escondidas, cuando ella creía que no sabíamos que escuchaba…

Al oír sus palabras lentamente el ceño de la chica fue lentamente desfrunciéndose dejando paso a una expresión de asombro primero y desolada y dolida después, llenándose sus ojos lentamente de lágrimas.

− ¿Recordáis a esa niña, joven humana? –preguntó Thorin, quedando frente a ella−, aún conservo el trozo de madera que me disteis, tal como dije que haría.

Y sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo, las lagrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro de la chica, que negó con la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, como si viviera un sueño.

−No puedo creer esto… no es posible… –murmuró ella, casi en un susurro−, habéis sido vos el rey todos estos años…

Thorin asintió.

−Recuperé mi Montaña, mi vida y la de mi pueblo –dijo el enano.

− ¡A costa de nuestras vidas! –gritó la joven humana, enfurecida, aun con las lagrimas corriendo sin control−, ¡despertasteis al dragón y ese monstruo destruyó Esgaroth!... jamás voy a olvidarlo.

Thorin la miró pensativo. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en un espejo.

Hace muchos años él se había visto en la misma situación, joven, orgulloso y sin hogar; con su casa destruida por el dragón y condenado al exilio, con la promesa de recuperar lo que le había pertenecido clavada en el corazón… y así estaba ahora ella. Cierto que él había recuperado lo que le pertenecía por derecho, pero a cambio otros habían tenido que perder el mundo que conocían, entre ellos la joven herrera, que había perdido la alegría infantil cambiándola por un fuego abrasador enturbiado por el dolor.

No tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces, lo vio muy claro.

−Entonces dejadme compensaros –dijo Thorin, repentinamente serio y grave−, nunca vais a olvidar ese odio, ni ese dolor que os consume… pero puedo al menos compensar el agravio que os he causado.

Ella no respondió, mirándole con inseguridad y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

− ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? –susurró ella.

−Nada –dijo Thorin−, tan solo esperad, y volveremos a vernos pronto.

Ella iba a replicar, pero el la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

−Un enano de la casa de Durin siempre cumple sus promesas Balaren –dijo Thorin muy serio−, y esta os la hago yo ahora… esperad por mi, y veréis vuestro dolor compensado.

Después hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, comenzando a girarse para irse y regresar a la plaza donde Filga y Bilbo lo estaban esperando cuando la humana se adelantó unos pasos.

− ¡Rey Thorin! −exclamó ella para que se detuviera, y él lo hizo, esperando−, no deseo vuestro oro si es lo que queréis ofrecerme… el oro no lava la sangre.

Entonces él clavó sus ojos azules claros como el cielo en los de ella, de un azul igualmente pálido, y se miraron largamente antes de que alguno de los dos hablara de nuevo.

−No os daré oro, si así no lo deseáis –respondió gravemente el enano−, tan solo os pido que esperéis.

Y como si hubieran dado un mazazo en ella, la joven apartó la mirada clavándola en el pavimento de dura piedra, alzando los ojos agitada antes de responder con voz dubitativa.

−Lo haré –dijo ella.

Thorin asintió, sin apartar la mirada de ella… y entonces se fue, tan rápido como había llegado el enano perdió sus pasos de nuevo entre la multitud de gente de las calles de Valle sin poder creer del todo lo que había pasado. En tan poco tiempo el pasado que había quedado enterrado comenzaba a salir lentamente a la luz; primero Filga, ahora Balaren… recuerdos de la aventura vivida hace dieciséis años volvían a surgir como la brisa mañanera, y la llegada de Bilbo no había sino incrementar esa sensación.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de él una llama despertaba, una llama que creía que estaba ya olvidada; una llama de pasión y vida aventurera que había enterrado el día que se convirtió en Rey bajo la Montaña… ahora que había tantos elementos de su pasado de nuevo en su vida, la alegría de vivir de nuevo aventuras estaba clara y en el horizonte brillando por la espera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro a medida que entraba en la plaza donde la troupe seguía actuando, sabiendo que trajera lo que trajese el futuro, él no se quedaría esperando a que sucediera.

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 2. ¿Qué tal ha sido?**

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios, sugerencias y lecturas, de verdad, gracias, sin vosotros no seria posible!**

**Y bien lectores míos, como habréis comprobado la cosa se va centrando, ya tenemos a todos los personajes principales en escena, ahora solo falta ponerle la salsa al tema :D**

**No hay mucho que comentar sobre el capitulo en si, era el ultimo capitulo introductorio por decirlo de alguna forma, donde ya solo faltaba Balaren de aparecer antes de centrarnos en la trama propiamente dicha, ahora ya puede empezar el romance XDD**

**Sabeis? A mi en lo personal me encanta explorar las relaciones de los personajes desde todos los puntos, asi que no os sorprendais de que veais mucho de Bilbo y Thorin o de Fili y Kili por aquí, incluso Balin y Ori, a quienes adoro! Ademas de los personajes principales, quiero decir que los mencionados van a chupar mucha camara, puesto que me encantan las relaciones entre ellos mismos, y por supuesto con mis personajes… so, espero que esto os agrade, dentro del canon estoy haciendolo lo mas realista (tanto movie-verse como de los libros) posible.**

**Y nada, espero que os guste y continueis leyendolo, :D**

**Me dejais vuestra opinión o critica? Si es asi, lo agradecere infinitamente, me ayudareis a mejorar! Ya sabeis que el boton de review es vuestro amigo, os lo aseguro! XDD**


	4. Herrerias Regalos y Encuentros esperados

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:**spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico Sindarin y Khuzdul por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**"Herrerias, Regalos y encuentros esperados**_**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Thorin ahogó un suspiro, llevándose la mano al rostro para masajearse las sienes, parpadeando varias veces para despejarse.

Desde que Bilbo, Filga y él habían regresado de Valle no podía sacarse el encuentro con la joven humana de la cabeza, y no porque hubiera sucedido algo de notable importancia en ese encuentro, algo que debiera alarmarlo; no, no, tan solo… no podía dejar de pensar en ella como en un recordatorio del pasado; como una espinilla en la garganta que le recordara cuanto había sufrido y no pudiera sacar ni proponiéndoselo, y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba o no.

Por eso estaba ahí en la soledad de su dormitorio, sentado sobre su cama con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro reposando entre ambas manos, con la mirada perdida en el cofre que había frente a él. Era un arcón de madera oscura y brillante, no muy grande, que descansaba frente a la cama y sobre una balda de pulida piedra; pero ahora se encontraba sobre una silla, abierto y con la tapa levantada y vuelta hacia atrás, mostrando su contenido.

En el cofre no había demasiadas cosas, y muchas de ellas tampoco tenían mucho sentido si no sabía que se buscaba… pero para los ojos de quien sabía lo que veía, estaba muy claro. En él brillaba una llave pequeña, de plata tallada, un mapa doblado cuidadosamente, un anillo grande e igualmente de plata, esta vez con incrustaciones de zafiro talladas en pequeños rombos; unos trozos de madera quemada, algunos fragmentos de broches de oro, y un trozo pequeño de madera negra desgastada donde se veían aún unos grabados curvos y medio borrados.

No eran sino recuerdos de su aventura en la que recuperaron Erebor, su vida y su reino… y ahora, tras tantos años, volvía a abrir ese cofre que con tanta ansia había cerrado sin mirar atrás. Hasta ahora. Suspiró cerrando los ojos como si sus manos levantaran una pesada carga y no hizo nada excepto pensar.

Los recuerdos le golpearon como una oleada, haciendo que el enano suspirara abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta que cercó la mano izquierda al cofre y sostuvo en ella el pedazo de madera negra, recordando como había llegado a él hacia ya dieciséis largos años, y por qué lo había conservado.

− _¿Qué es esto? –dudó Thorin, extendiendo la mano para coger lo que le ofrecía._

_Ella sonrió, abriendo el puño y dejando caer algo pequeño en la enguantada mano del enano, que lo miró extrañado._

−_Algo que he hecho para usted –respondió ella alegremente, sonriendo._

_Thorin examinó el objeto, comprobando que se trataba de un trozo de madera simple; un pequeño rectángulo macizo que cabía en la palma de la mano, con unas formas talladas… parecían unas flores, o unas líneas enrevesadas que se cruzaban. Balaren sonrió más ampliamente al ver que él no respondía, hablando de nuevo para explicarle de que se trataba._

−_Es un trozo de Ebano –dijo la niña−, lo encontré hace mucho tirado en la herrería de mi padre… y decidí daros un presente, para que no os olvidarais de los días que pasasteis en la posada._

_Eso sacó una sonrisa del orgulloso enano, sabiendo que a la niña le había costado mucho hacer esas marcas en la dura madera del Ebano._

−_¿Lo habeis tallado sola? –inquirió, sin perder esa sonrisa fugaz de su cara._

_Ella asintió, temiendo que no le gustara._

−_Lo conservaré –dijo Thorin guardando el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y de nuevo revolvió el pelo de Balaren, tal como cuando la conoció−, aunque no lo necesito para recordaros._

Sus propias palabras resonaron extrañas dentro de su propia mente… era la verdad incluso ahora. No lo había necesitado para recordarla, porque realmente habían sido sus palabras, la manera de hablar sobre Smaug lo que le había hecho caer en la cuenta que era Balaren la misma persona que tenía en frente en esa herrería, y es que había cambiado mucho. Ya no quedaba en ella nada, o casi nada, de la inocencia infantil de la pequeña niña que había conocido; su risa y su inocencia se la había llevado el fuego del dragón, y ahora solo quedaba la mujer que había ahora, joven, dura y decepcionada.

Apretó el duro trozo de ébano entre sus dedos, decidido a ganar de nuevo su confianza, de ver de nuevo la alegría y la admiración reflejadas en esos ojos azules que antaño les habían idolatrado como a los reyes en las grandes historias. Ahora que era el Rey bajo la Montaña de verdad podía compensarla el daño que había causado, ahora que había vivido ya en carne propia la cura de humildad que necesitaba para bajar del pedestal la arrogancia y el egoísmo que había tenido de joven sabía muy bien que podía dar libremente a otros lo que necesitaban; y ella, que había sido solo una niña pequeña que apenas los había conocido les había ayudado sin reservas con sus ánimos e historias… tanto como un niño pequeño podía haber hecho, y eso él lo valoraba y no lo olvidaba.

Si la joven no quería oro, tendría que darle otra cosa, y para ello tenía que conocerla primero, para saber que era lo que ella necesitaba.

Con la resolución clara en su mente, Thorin se levantó de golpe guardando el trozo de madera en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, acercándose a la silla frente a el cerrando el cofre con suavidad, alzándolo para guardarlo de nuevo en su sitio, en la balda de piedra junto a los pergaminos antiguos, en el mismo lugar donde descansaban sus memorias del pasado…

Sin más y con una misión decidida, el rey salió de sus estancias, cerrando la puerta y andando con paso firme.

* * *

Bilbo corrió escaleras arriba, llegaba tarde, otra vez. Erebor era un verdadero laberinto de escaleras, pasillos, calles y niveles; un verdadero lío si no sabías donde estabas o a donde te dirigías. A pesar de que ya llevaba varios días en la ciudad, aún no se acostumbraba a ella; y aunque era preciosa, seguía encontrándola demasiado complicada.

Por eso ahora estaba corriendo todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas Hobbit le permitían, porque había quedado con Thorin y aún estaba muy lejos, eso lo tenía claro. Realmente empezaba a pensar seriamente que la idea de haber salido a cazar −bueno, lo mas acertado sería decir a observar como ellos disparaban con sus arcos mientras él probaba con su nueva honda− con Bofur y Nori por las laderas de la Montaña no había sido tan buena idea, ya que tenía casi un cuarto de hora de retraso; y Thorin no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia… Bilbo sabía bien que el enano había cambiado mucho en esos años; pero ignoraba si aún mantenía esa cualidad, por lo que se apresuró.

Corrió y dobló varios pasillos más llegando por fin al comedor, donde Thorin estaba sentado en su silla –que presidía la mesa principal−, esperándolo. Tenía una copa de plata en la mano, y estaba hablando con algun enano que Bilbo no conocía, más bien escuchando lo que el otro le decía sin prestar demasiada atención; sin embargo cuando Bilbo se acercó jadeando y saludando con la mano alegremente, los ojos azul cielo de Thorin se alzaron en su dirección e hizo un gesto al otro enano para que se callara, gesto que obedeció con una reverencia, retirándose.

−Lamento la demora –dijo Bilbo acercándose a la mesa, parándose en la silla que había a su lado, vacía−, confieso que me he perdido por los pasillos…

Thorin le miró alzando una ceja, pensativo, con el cáliz aún en la mano.

− ¿No habías salido con Bofur y Nori? –inquirió él de manera retórica, afirmándolo.

−Si, es cierto –sonrió Bilbo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente−, perdí la noción del tiempo, y luego no supe encontrar el camino, lo siento…

El moreno dejó finalmente la copa sobre la mesa, negando con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa resignada se reflejaba en su rostro. Al parecer, con lo astutos y rápidos que eran los Medianos para ciertas cosas, eran tan obtusos para otras… y Bilbo en concreto tiraba a ser bastante olvidadizo.

−No es necesaria la disculpa amigo mio –dijo Thorin sin perder la sonrisa todavía−, ven, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos.

Bilbo lo hizo, corriendo hacia atrás la silla frente a él y sentándose junto al Rey, extendiendo la mano para coger una uva verde de un cuenco con frutas que había en la mesa –cosa extraña, dado que eran muy pocos los enanos que Bilbo conocía que comieran tales cosas, entre ellos Bifur, que como rareza en su especie, era vegetariano−.

−La verdad es que te veo algo menos estresado –confesó Bilbo comiéndose la uva y cogiendo otra−, fue una buena idea la salida a Valle, ya no tienes las ojeras tan marcadas si me permites el atrevimiento… ¿estás más aliviado?

Thorin amplió abiertamente la sonrisa, Bilbo no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo igual de atrevido. Si se tratara de otra persona, y no tuvieran tales confianzas habría pagado caro tal descaro.

−Lo estoy, de hecho –confesó el enano−, aunque lo cierto es que aliviado no sería la palabra adecuada… –explicó, pausándose ligeramente−, puedo decir que tengo más cosas aún en la cabeza que antes; pero ahora la carga esta aligerada y no pesa en mi corazón, pues a diferencia de entonces, siento que he recuperado algo que había olvidado.

Bilbo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, con curiosidad.

− ¿Y que es eso? –dudó, esperando.

Thorin le miró casi de forma enternecedora al responder, como un maestro que enseña una valiosa lección; como Balin tantas veces le había mirado a él mismo de joven.

−La pasión, Bilbo, la alegría de vivir –respondió Thorin−, la había olvidado enterrada en un montón de rutinas, deberes y obligaciones… me siento libre de nuevo, como si el mundo estuviera esperando.

Bilbo se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto.

− ¿De verdad? –dijo el rubio casi para si mismo, carraspeando para aclarar la voz, sonriendo al final−, si es así me alegro de oírlo, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo?

Thorin rió tranquilamente, esperando la pregunta.

−Los acontecimientos, buen saqueador, los acontecimientos –respondió él, con la sonrisa presente todavía.

Bilbo sonrió confundido. Ahora si que no entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando ahí… si tan solo hacía unas horas que Thorin estaba agobiado y deprimido y ahora se le veía tan radiante. No entendía nada, y al parecer el enano sabía que él se estaba viendo totalmente ofuscado, pues mantenía la sonrisa en la cara como si lo encontrara sumamente divertido; casi riéndose a costa de su confusión.

−¿Me… me he perdido algo? –preguntó finalmente el Hobbit−, ¿acaso ha pasado algo?

− ¡Ay Bilbo! –exclamó Thorin, compadeciéndose de él, decidiéndose a contarselo−, ¿no estas tú aquí? ¿no voy a casarme en unas semanas? ¿no ha regresado la aventura a mi vida? me siento como si volviera a ser el joven aventurero de antaño… y aunque no extraño los días de exilio, si estoy agradecido de haberlos vivido; de otro modo seguiría siendo un arrogante bastardo. La vida me ha enseñado eso por las malas, Bilbo Bolsón; solo ahora que lo sé puedo desenterrar el pasado.

Bilbo de nuevo le miró confundido, estaba teniendo acaso un… ¿ataque de nostalgia repentino?

−Definitivamente Thorin, algo te ha pasado –dijo Bilbo ya sin sonreir−, creo que algo te pasó en Valle que no me estás contando, ayer estabas alicaído, y hoy…

−Es culpa tuya en realidad –interrumpió el enano.

− ¿Mía? –repitió el Hobbit incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño indignado−, ¿qué he hecho yo?

Thorin se volvió hacia el frente, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acomodaba en la silla, perdiendo la mirada en el fondo de la sala mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. Bilbo le miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta, y aunque el rey enano se sentía observado, no giró la cabeza para hacer frente a los ojos azul oscuro del Mediano, que aguardaba impacientemente. Thorin tenía el tono ligero al hablar, Bilbo comprobó, no estaba en absoluto burlándose o culpándole, y eso al menos le alivió.

−Tu lo has dicho, Hobbit, tuya es la culpa –dijo Thorin, y Bilbo iba a interrumpir, pero el enano lo impidió habando de nuevo−, cuando te paraste a ver a aquellos humanos bailando, yo perdí mis pasos entre las calles de Valle… y allí encontré algo inesperado; al parecer el pasado vuelve a darme caza y sale a la luz después de tantos años.

Bilbo estaba sobre-emocionado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos ahora, lleno de curiosidad.

− ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? –inquirió con rapidez el rubio.

Thorin le miró ahora de lleno, clavándole sus ojos azul claro como un puñal de hielo, claros y limpios como el agua fría, reflejando sus emociones tan claras que Bilbo vio la determinación en ellos notoriamente.

− ¿Recuerdas nuestra estancia en Esgaroth? –preguntó Thorin−, ¿cuando escapamos de las mazmorras del elfo y viajamos hacia Erebor hace ya dieciséis años?

Bilbo asintió rápidamente varias veces.

−Si, si, lo recuerdo –respondió Bilbo−, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás?

− ¿Recuerdas entonces aquella posada donde estuvimos, verdad? –continuó Thorin ignorando la pregunta.

Bilbo entonces alzó las cejas sorprendido por la mención, estaba claro que recordaba con claridad toda esa parte de su antigua aventura, lo que no entendía era la insistencia de Thorin en dirigir la conversación hacia ese camino, cuando era un tema zanjado, o al parecer eso creía… se equivocó al parecer.

−Claro que lo recuerdo –dijo el rubio extrañado−, fue algo trágico y terrible lo que sucedió allí, ¿por qué la pregunta ahora, si puedo saberlo? no lo entiendo…

Thorin bajó fugazmente la mirada, alzándola al cavo de unos instantes, repentinamente dubitativo sobre como continuar.

−La niña humana que nos visitó, la pequeña Balaren –dijo Thorin finalmente−, está viva Bilbo.

El Hobbit le miró incrédulo, con los ojos ahora totalmente desorbitados, dejando caer al suelo la cuarta uva que cogía de aquel plato.

Lo que Thorin insinuaba era sencillamente imposible, apenas hubo supervivientes al ataque de Smaug aquel día, fue una verdadera masacre, toda la ciudad ardió; los que no se quemaron o incineraron en el acto se tiraron desde lo alto al lago, y alli muchos se ahogaron… la probabilidad de que una niña de nueve años sobreviviera era nula, y Bilbo lo sabía.

−Eso es imposible –señaló Bilbo−, Esgaroth se quemó, lo vimos arder desde Erebor Thorin… debe ser otra persona, quizá solo es alguien que se…

−No –interrumpió el enano−. No se como pero no murió en Esgaroth aquel día Bilbo, he hablado con ella y reconoció lo sucedido en el pasado –hizo una pausa−, ignoro como logro salvarse de las llamas, pero la he visto en Valle con mis propios ojos.

− ¿Estás seguro? –repitió el Hobbit aún sin creerlo del todo.

Thorin asintió, sin rastro de duda.

−Completamente –afirmó el rey−. Y puedo demostrártelo.

Bilbo se sorprendió por décima vez ese día, o más bien ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ya en esa simple mañana.

− ¿De que estás hablando? –dudó.

Thorin le miró largamente antes de responder, pensativo de nuevo.

−La chica tiene una herrería en Valle –afirmó el moreno−, allí es donde la encontré durante mi paseo…

Bilbo casi se atraganta con la mención. ¿Herrería? oh Valar, una mujer herrera era algo fuera de lo habitual en La Comarca, no sabía si sería lo mismo en la cultura enana, pero desde luego no era lo que un Hobbit hubiera esperado que una jovencita hiciera… tampoco tenía nada en contra, sencillamente estaba muy sorprendido. Miró a Thorin, comprobando que el enano estaba evaluando su reacción ante sus palabras, y tras el impacto inicial, Bilbo estaba simplemente intrigado.

Sabía que Thorin no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y eso no le dejaba más que dudas y preguntas.

−Comprendo –respondió finalmente Bilbo−, ¿y que piensas hacer al respecto ahora que lo sabes?

Thorin no respondió.

−Aún lo estoy pensando –admitió el moreno.

Bilbo asintió, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Ciertamente era algo totalmente inesperado ahora mismo, tras tantos años, jamás se hubiese imaginado que la pequeña niña que conocieron en Esgaroth y que amablemente le había dado todo un saquito de hierva para pipa de La Cuaderna del Sur estuviese viva; ya que tanto el como todos habían creído sin duda alguna que había muerto abrasada entre las ruinas quemadas de la vieja ciudad del Lago Largo. Era inaudito.

Igual que lo era el repentino interés de Thorin en ella, como si sintiera alguna clase de atadura o compromiso, como si le debiera algo… Bilbo no sabía que pensar; y sin embargo tuvo un presentimiento, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Thorin, y sin que su amigo lo supiera las ideas comenzaron a rondar lenta pero inquebrantablemente en su cabeza.

* * *

Filga dejó el libro sobre la mesa, levantándose mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la amplia biblioteca.

Desde que habían estado el día anterior en Valle, la enana había estado pensando mucho en Thorin, irremediablemente, ya que su boda se acercaba cada día que pasaba. Mientras habían estado esperando a que Thorin volviera, Bilbo y ella habían visto como el espectáculo de la Troupe terminaba, así que habían caminado charlando tranquilamente por la plaza, observando los puestos del mercado, maravillándose con la hermosa artesanía de los objetos, o los tejidos, o las flores de los tenderos; y al llegar a uno en particular Filga había caído en la cuenta de algo.

_El puesto en si no era especialmente lujoso en absoluto, ni siquiera era de los más vistosos dentro de la misma plaza. Era un sencillo tenderete de madera con un toldo de tela de colores y flecos ribeteando los bordes, alegre y acogedor atendido por dos muchachas, una mayor que otra. A Bilbo le atrajo el puestecito en el acto, quien sabía por qué –pensó Filga−, quizá porque tal colorido le traía memorias de su tierra natal, esa Comarca, o por otras razones; así que se acercaron. En la mesa de madera, cubierta por una tela verde de terciopelo, había cajas llenas de colgantes de piedra, de plata y de otros materiales; así como anillos y demás bagatelas. Bilbo las miró con curiosidad durante un rato, y de pronto cogió un brazalete de plata tallada y lo sostuvo en alto, mirándolo con curiosidad._

− _¿Creéis que esto le gustaría a Thorin? –dudó el Mediano−, ¿o no es algo que le gustaría a un enano?_

_Filga le miró sorprendida y confundida también, pero encogiéndose de hombros se acercó a su nuevo amigo y observó el brazalete con atención. No era más que una pulsera ancha y lisa de plata con unas gemas blancas, quizá Ópalo o Marfil, incrustadas. Filga arrugó ligeramente el ceño, frunciendo los labios en una delgada línea._

−_No es especialmente la artesanía que alguien como Thorin apreciaría ciertamente, querido Bilbo –respondió la enana con sinceridad−, nosotros tendemos a usar otro tipo de joyería, plana y generalmente con runas grabadas en la joya para simbolizar algo… y en el caso Thorin, que es rey, no le obsequiaría algo menor a las gemas de alta gama como el Diamante o el Zafiro._

_Bilbo asintió ligeramente boquiabierto, anonadado por la explicación, cerrando la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de su descortesía._

−_Ya veo, la dejaré entonces –dijo Bilbo asintiendo para si mismo−, buscaré otra cosa, ojala pudierais ayudarme… vos conocéis sus gustos mejor que yo._

_Filga alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la petición._

−_Os ayudaré encantada si esta en mi mano, Bilbo –respondió la morena, aún confundida−, no obstante ¿puedo preguntar el motivo del regalo? tal vez así sea más sencillo elegir algo apropiado a la ocasión._

_Bilbo asintió enérgicamente sonriendo con alegría, tomándola del brazo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del puesto y comenzaban de nuevo a caminar por la plaza, aun abarrotada de gente que hacía sus compras y se movía de un lugar a otro, siempre llenos de energía y vitalidad. De pronto, frente a un puesto de dulces y almendras garrapiñadas, el Hobbit se detuvo, parándose frente a la enana y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro clavó en ella sus ojos azules, alegres y picaros._

−_Bueno mi señora, he oído que vais a casaros –dijo Bilbo guiñándola un ojo, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara, estupefacta−, en mi tierra es algo de buena educación brindarle un regalo al novio, es más ¡he sido invitado por él y buen amigo suyo que soy! le debo la vida a Thorin, me ha salvado infinidad de veces… y un regalo apropiado es lo menos que puedo darle a cambio de todo lo que él me ha dado._

_Filga sonrió, enternecida por la declaración. Sabía que Bilbo y Thorin habían formado un lazo en aquella aventura, pero no esperaba tal devoción del Mediano. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada largamente, perdiendo sus ojos castaños pardos en los azul oscuros de Bilbo, estudiándolo con atención antes de responder._

−_Creo, maestro Mediano, que tu amistad es el mejor regalo que podríais haberle dado –respondió Filga con sinceridad−. Thorin es afortunado de teneros como amigo Bilbo, como también lo soy yo ahora que os he conocido._

_Bilbo la miró con los ojos como platos por un momento, sin creer lo que oía, y ahora era el turno del Hobbit de dejar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro, carraspeando para ocultarlo mientras escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo rizado. Filga le sonrió, a pesar de que él no podía verla, pero sus acciones la conmovieron. Bilbo Bolsón era verdaderamente calido, alguien que estaba comenzando a apreciar con sinceridad._

_Finalmente el Hobbit habló, libre ya del tono rosa de sus mejillas, sonriendo ligeramente mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de la enana a su lado._

− _¿Volvemos? –sugirió Bilbo andando hacia la multitud−, Thorin debe estar ya esperándonos…_

_Filga asintió, muy de acuerdo._

−_Volvamos –respondió con una sonrisa ella._

Sin embargo, ahora que habían vuelto a Erebor, se había dado cuenta de que muy en el fondo Bilbo tenía toda la razón.

Era una costumbre común y adecuada entre casi todas las razas ofrecer dotes y demás regalos antes de una boda. Los humanos entregaban un anillo para simbolizar el compromiso, y con ello la familia de la novia aportaba dinero y posesiones para el novio, para el nuevo comienzo de la familia y honor del matrimonio; los elfos hacían una ceremonia que los enlazaba de por vida –y eso que eran eternos, lo cual era un lazo muy profundo−, entregando un fragmento de cabello de su ser amado atado con un lazo, o una gema enlazada en un colgante; pero los enanos… ellos no hacían habitualmente tales cosas.

No desde hacía muchos años, siglos quizá.

Sin embargo, recordaba vagamente que su madre había tenido un colgante tallado que había sido un presente de su propio padre. Ahora –pensó la enana−, ahora todo tomaba sentido, el colgante que le había dado Thorin en Las Colinas de Hierro no era sino su manera cortés de simbolizar entre ellos el lazo que les ataba como prometidos y esposos, o al menos antes de la boda. Estúpida. Al haber olvidado tal tradición no le había comprado nada… y ahora se sentía muy mal, descortés y desagradecida como una desgraciada.

Por eso se encontraba sola en la biblioteca pensando; pensando que regalarle a Thorin escudo de Roble, su prometido, y no uno cualquiera, sino el Rey bajo la Montaña.

¡Por el amor de Mahal! ¿qué se le regala a un rey, si este ya podía tener cualquier cosa que deseara?

Filga caminaba de un lado para otro, nerviosa, golpeándose la frente con la mano con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por lo que no noto que no estaba sola en la sala. Cuando notó la presencia de alguien más, e giró bruscamente y se encontró de frente con alguien que la calmó de inmediato, entregándole una sonrisa de alivio.

−Bilbo –saludó la enana−, no os había oído llegar.

Bilbo devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose.

−Bueno, lo Hobbits somos sigilosos por naturaleza –respondió alegremente Bilbo con algo de orgullo−, no sería fácil que me descubrierais si yo no quisiera ser notado.

−Me alegro entonces –dijo Filga, perdiendo lentamente la sonrisa−, lo cierto es que necesito vuestro consejo, querido Hobbit.

El rubio se acercó aún más, apoyándose una mano contra la estantería, observando a la enana con atención, esperando por su respuesta intrigado.

Lo cierto es que si debía ser sincero, Bilbo consideraba a Thorin afortunado. Filga había llegado a intrigarlo sobremanera, nunca había conocido a una mujer enana, y desde luego, no tenían nada que ver con las muchachas que conocía en La Comarca. Las mujeres Hobbits eran hermosas, dulces, adorables y risueñas, pero de naturaleza sencilla y tranquila, no ansiaban mas en su vida que tener una buena cocina en un apacible agujero Hobbit con niños regordetes de mejillas adorables corriendo alrededor de la mesa... y era un sueño encomiable, pero no para él.

Bilbo ya no deseaba esa vida tranquila, monótona y aburrida con una persona que no deseaba correr riesgo alguno ni vivir aventuras ni tener sueños o ambiciones. Desde que había regresado del viaje hacia dieciséis años ya no tenía ojos para las mujeres de La Comarca. Y conocer ahora a nuevas mujeres de otras razas le parecía fascinante. Había dado por hecho que las doncellas elfas estaban a siglos de distancia de su alcance, bellas e inmortales jamás se fijarían en un Hobbit; pero las mujeres enanas eran algo nuevo. Y Filga era la primera de ellas que tenía el placer de conocer; y le fascinaba total y por completo.

Por eso siempre le intrigaba cada acción o palabra de ella, por eso esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara, deseando ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

−Bilbo yo… –comenzó la enana haciendo una pausa apartando la mirada−, lo cierto es que es humillante lo que confesaré, pero... realmente necesito vuestra ayuda.

Bilbo asintió, espectante.

−Os ayudare en lo que pueda, dama Filga –dijo el rubio−, hablad con tranquilidad, los Hobbits siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra, palabra de Bolsón.

Filga sonrió un poco menos avergonzada ahora que Bilbo había roto el hielo, y se giró, comenzando a andar de nuevo, deteniéndose junto a la estantería que estaba frente a la que Bilbo se apoyaba. Entonces miró al pequeño Mediano, sujetándose el vestido como si fuera a revelar un secreto de estado, tan importante era para ella.

−Gracias Bilbo, creo que estaría perdida si no llegarais a ayudarme –confesó la morena, bajando la mirada−, lo cierto es que he olvidado algo tan importante como mi regalo de compromiso… y no es tan simple como sencillamente negarlo. ¡Por Mahal! ¡soy la novia! amo a Thorin con todas mis fuerzas… y le desairaría si no le ofrezco nada a cambio de su presente.

Y sin que Bilbo llegara a responder algo, Filga alzó la mano enseñándole el colgante que Thorin le había regalado, que en ese momento tenía atado a su muñeca como deseando que le diera fuerzas para pensar en algo apropiado para regalarle a su prometido, con nulos resultados; pues nada se le había ocurrido.

Bilbo abrió los ojos al ver la joya en cuestión, era magnifica. Una cadena de oro maciza, de pesados eslabones engarzados unos con otros, con un grabado fino y perfectamente esculpido, como unas lineas romboidales que recorrían cada eslabón individual; desembocando en un hexágono de oro en el que había enlazado un enorme rubí, igualmente tallado y pulido, brillante como la sangre.

− ¡Por la gracia de Iluvatar! –exclamó Bilbo anonadado−, ¡debe costar una fortuna incalculable!

Filga rió por la reacción del Hobbit, encontrándola adorable.

−Ciertamente lo vale, señor Bolsón –respondió ella sin dejar de reir−, la forjó Thorin con sus propias manos, fue su regalo para mí por nuestro compromiso.

−Comprendo –asintió Bilbo sin dejar de mirar el brillante rubí del centro, asombrado−, y queréis darle un regalo para agradecerle el gesto.

−Exacto –asintió ella.

Bilbo entonces, se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración, pensativo; tampoco tenía mucha idea de que podía recomendarle… él mismo estaba buscando un regalo para Thorin y había acudido en ayuda de Filga, y al parecer ella estaba ahora en la misma situación. Como diría el viejo Tío Gamyi, _estais apañados muchachos_.

Filga esperó a ver que respondía, pero Bilbo tan solo se quedó pensativo durante un rato, el rostro lleno de concentración, rompiendo finalmente el silencia para encogerse de hombros.

−La verdad, no tengo idea de que recomendaros –dijo Bilbo−, ¡yo mismo estoy perdido! sin embargo, podríamos pensar juntos… ¿tenéis alguna idea?

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca pensativa, suspirando finalmente, derrotada.

−No podemos regalarle más joyas, ni gemas tampoco… Erebor es extremadamente rica y abundante en tales cosas, para Thorin nada tendría valor real a menos que fuese Plata de Moria –explicó Filga mirandole, desanimada.

−¡Mithril! –exclamó Bilbo, entendiéndolo.

Filga asintió, continuando.

−Sin embargo el Mithril solo se obtiene en Khazad-dûm, y es imposible ir allí –respondió la enana−, sé que Thorin tiene aún algún cofre con esta plata procedente del gran tesoro de antaño y que perteneció a su abuelo; pero no podemos pedírselo, sería ridículo y del todo inapropiado, ya que descubriría la sorpresa… además, para trabajar el Mithril debe serse un maestro artesano o un herrero muy cualificado, ya que la Plata de Moria es increíblemente dura, resistente y difícil de tallar; a pesar de su gran valor y belleza.

Bilbo tragó saliva, recordando la cota de malla que Thorin en persona le había regalado cuando habían recuperado la Montaña hacia dieciséis años, una cota de malla de anillos de Mithril, cuyo valor era mas grande que La Comarca entera, sospechaba –a pesar de que Gandalf no hubiera querido confirmárselo−, y ahora resultaba que elle conocía esa plata y era rara y supervaliosa. Perfecto. Y de pronto, la bombilla de su mente se iluminó y tuvo una idea, era absolutamente perfecto. ¡Como no lo había pensado!

−Bilbo… ¿estáis bien? –dudó Filga, al ver que se había quedado callado.

El Hobbit asintió, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando su sonrisa de lado a lado, ganándose una mirada de incomprensión.

− ¡Tengo la solución! –exclamó alegremente el Mediano−, ¡se que regalarle a Thorin, y que sirva para que obtengamos regalos ambos!

Ella alzó las cejas de nuevo, intrigada.

− ¿Y que es? –inquirió la enana, sorprendida.

Bilbo rió con alegría, tomándola del brazo con cuidado mientras se dirigía fuera de la biblioteca, saliendo de la gran sala y recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llegó a los corredores principales de Erebor.

−Lo sabréis muy pronto, mi señora –sonrió Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo corrió escaleras abajo arrastrando a Filga con él, divertido y con la sensación de mariposas en el estomago que siente uno cuando esta rompiendo las reglas y lo sabe. Más de un enano los miró cuando pasaron, corriendo por los pasillos de Erebor en dirección a las puertas, riendo por la travesura.

Para Filga todo eso era como un deja vu, había hecho eso tantas veces de niña con Thorin que se sentía extraño volver a hacerlo ahora que ya era adulta y con otra mano sujetando la suya; sin embargo se sintió tan bien, tan maravilloso como si nunca hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto y dejar todo lo que había amado atrás. Rió alegremente sin soltar la mano del pequeño Hobbit, que ya la había conducido hacia la salida de la Montaña, cruzando las majestuosas puertas de Erebor bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, que pese a lo absurdo de su comportamiento, no dijeron nada.

Estaban ya corriendo camino abajo cuando se encontraron con una cara conocida, Kili, quien les sonrió desde su montura, que se acercaba a trote suave hacia la ciudad.

− ¿Dónde vais con tanta prisa? –preguntó el chico, casi riendo.

Bilbo y Filga no se detuvieron, sin embargo respondieron mientras pasaban corriendo por su lado.

− ¡Vamos a tener una pequeña aventura en Valle! –exclamó Filga, sin dejar de reír.

Kili giró el pony, mirándolos divertido y casi sin creerlo, y antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos vio como el buen saqueador giraba su cabeza para añadir algo.

− ¡No le digas nada a tu tío! –gritó Bilbo ya bastante lejano−, ¡estaremos bien!

Y con ello desapareció camino abajo, seguido de su futura tía, que al parecer había hecho una repentina amistad con el buen Hobbit. Kili suspiró sonriendo mientras volvía a girar la montura camino de nuevo a Erebor, decidiendo que como casi siempre, podía saltarse las normas. No iba a delatar la pequeña aventurilla de Bilbo y Filga sea cual fuera el propósito; estando Bilbo Bolsón de por medio no podía ser nada malo, decidió finalmente el chico, asintiendo para si mismo.

Mientras Kili tomaba sus decisiones internas, Bilbo y Filga habían llegado ya a las puertas de Valle, entrando en la ciudad y deteniendo su carrera fueron adentrándose en la ajetreada y colorida plaza donde el día anterior habían estado. El rubio se detuvo entonces, en medio de la plaza, pensando que camino había tomado Thorin cuando se había perdido de su vista entre la multitud mientras ellos habían estado viendo a los artistas ambulantes de la troupe. Filga sin embargo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, y la intriga la estaba matando.

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Bilbo? –preguntó ella con curiosidad−, ¿cuál era la idea de la que hablasteis antes?

Bilbo no respondió, pues seguía pensando, y entonces, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, el Hobbit se giró a si mismo dirigiendo sus pasos en la dirección contraria, perdiéndose por unas callejuelas altas y llenas de macetas sembradas con numerosas flores de cientos de colores, seguido de cerca por Filga, que lo miraba todo con alegría. La verdad es que Bilbo no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía, pero por algún lugar había que empezar; y si no se equivocaba, creyó ver que Thorin había tomado esta dirección.

Anduvieron durante un rato, sin embargo no daba con el lugar del que el enano le había hablado; por lo que comenzó a desesperarse. Estaba ya pensando en preguntar a alguno de los muchos ciudadanos que caminaban por las calles, cuando llegaron a una pequeña plaza, en la que había una fuente de piedra, y en ella, al fondo y por fin –comprobó Bilbo con una sonrisa formándose en su cara−, había una herrería.

−Aquí es –dijo el Hobbit señalando con un gesto, sonriendo abiertamente a Filga−, ¡por fin hemos llegado!

Filga le miró extrañada, sin comprender. ¿Habían llegado? ¿habían llegado a donde exactamente? en esa plaza no había nada señalable que llamara su atención…

− ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? –inquirió la enana.

Bilbo comenzó a andar de nuevo, comenzando a cruzar la plaza, deteniéndose justo frente a la herrería.

−Esto, mi querida dama Filga, es lo que buscábamos –señaló con un gesto elegante de su mano−, y por fin lo hemos encontrado.

− ¿Una herrería, a eso os referís? –dudó la enana, mirando a Bilbo con la duda reflejada en su rostro−, ¿por qué…?

Filga miró la herrería sin saber si Bilbo estaba o no bromeando. Bilbo sin embargo no perdía la sonrisa, y Filga sabía, o sospechaba, que se estaba perdiendo algo.

−Bilbo, no se porque buscabais una herrería mi querido Hobbit –dijo ella al ver que el no respondía−, pero si buscáis los servicios de un herrero, en Erebor tenéis todos los que queráis a vuestro servicio… no tendréis que pagar por su trabajo amigo mío, sois un gran amigo del rey, no es…

Bilbo sin embargo la interrumpió negando con una sonrisa divertida.

−No es eso lo que estoy buscando, creedme –dijo de forma misteriosa−, lo entenderéis cuando lo veáis.

Ella dudó, pero asintió, confiando en él.

−Está bien –respondió la morena, sonriendo finalmente más tranquila.

Bilbo entonces se adelantó dos pasos entrando en la herrería. No había nadie en ella, sin embargo, veía una puerta entreabierta en uno de los lados, y por ella salía una parpadeante luz anaranjada, donde supuso Bilbo –desde su total y completa ignorancia en la materia−, que era donde se guardaban las cosas. Buscó una campanilla o un instrumento con el que llamar para que alguien les atendiera; sin embargo no le hizo falta esperar demasiado, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta la puerta se abrió por completo dejando paso a la figura de la que Thorin le había hablado, y ahora Bilbo comprendió que tenía razón.

No cabía duda posible al respecto, era ella.

Tenía el mismo cabello negro rizado, y los mismos ojos azules perdidos bajo el flequillo rebelde. Había crecido mucho, no había duda, pero desde luego podía reconocer en ella perfectamente a la pequeña Balaren, la niña de Esgaroth que le había dado su saquito de hierva para fumar traída de la Cuaderna del Sur. El Hobbit se golpeó mentalmente por haber dudado de la palabra de Thorin; sin embargo la regañina no duró demasiado, ya que la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos de un plumazo.

− ¿Puedo ayudaros? –preguntó la chica amablemente, sin embargo se detuvo a mi misma de golpe−, esperad… os conozco… ¡sois aquel Mediano!

−Hobbit –corrigió Bilbo sonriendo alegremente.

Balaren miró a Bilbo, y él devolvió la mirada, y al encontrarse sus ojos ambos rieron con alegría, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Tal como hacia dieciséis años, Bilbo había corregido a Balaren al llamarle Mediano, como cuando había sido una pequeña niña en la posada de su madre.

Filga los miró a uno y a otro en silencio, sin entender nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La muchacha humana entonces cruzó los pasos que le separaban de ellos, deteniéndose frente al Hobbit con los brazos en jarras mientras sonreía con sincero regocijo. Bilbo se encogió de hombros asintiendo, sabiendo lo que seguramente pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

−Me alegro de veros con vida, maese Hobbit –dijo la humana sonriendo aún−, os creí muerto en la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos… nunca hubiera esperado volver a veros maestro Bilbo.

Bilbo rió entonces, confirmando sus sospechas.

−Es cierto, soy un Hobbit con suerte –dijo Bilbo−, ¡al igual que vos señorita! veo que habéis crecido mucho todos estos años ¡y me alegro de veros a salvo! nosotros también creímos que habíais muerto en la masacre de Esgaroth… es un alivio ver por mi mismo que no es así.

Al nombrar Esgaroth la sonrisa del rostro de la chica desapareció de golpe, y Bilbo se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo por ser tan desconsiderado; sin embargo el dolor patente en su mirada solo duró unos instantes rápidos que ella ocultó con rapidez, mostrando una sonrisa radiante de nuevo, adentrándose en la herrería. Balaren se apresuró a desviar el tema, ahora que había encontrado a un amigo del pasado no deseaba sacar recuerdos dolorosos a relucir, y menos con una enana al lado; porque si, para Balaren no paso desapercibida la presencia de Filga.

−Bueno maese Bilbo, deduzco que no solo la alegría os ha traído aquí, tan lejos de vuestra casa –dijo la chica desde el fondo de la herrería, tomando un trapo en sus manos−, ¿en que puedo ayudaros? haré lo que sea si esta en mis manos.

Bilbo asintió, acercándose, seguido por Filga; que aún no había intervenido.

−De hecho es cierto, necesito vuestra ayuda –dijo el rubio, y Balaren prestó atención, esperando−, recuerdo de cuando estuvimos en Esgaroth que vuestro padre es herrero ¿me equivoco?

Balaren asintió, con la voz neutral.

−Lo era, si –confirmó la chica.

Bilbo frunció ligeramente los labios al ver que ella había respondido en pasado, comprobando que había metido la pata de nuevo, así que decidió dejar el tema de Esgaroth totalmente de lado a ser posible, dirigiendo la conversación hacia otro lugar; uno más apremiante y alegre. Uno que le corría urgencia, para ser exacto.

−Amm si, bien, recuerdo que tallasteis un juguete de madera para Thorin o algo así ¿verdad? –dijo Bilbo.

Ante la mención de Thorin, Filga se acercó, escuchando con mucha atención y atando cabos lentamente a lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba claro que esa jovencita humana tenía alguna clase de relación con su prometido y con Bilbo que habían establecido en el pasado, y que al parecer había sido hace dieciséis años; justo cuando recuperaron el reino. Si esto era cierto, la humana debía haber sido muy joven entonces en aquella época, pues Filga −aún sabiendo poco de humanos calculaba que la muchacha no podía tener mas de veintiséis o veintisiete años para su especie, si no menos incluso− y si había sucedido entonces… eso dejaba un margen de edad muy pequeño para ella.

Balaren tensó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada unos instantes antes de responder, con el tono ligeramente neutral en su voz.

−Es cierto, un trozo de madera de Ébano –respondió la joven−, sin embargo no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás, maese Bilbo… os ruego que no habléis del pasado si podéis evitarlo.

Bilbo asintió, acercándose aun más, apoyando el brazo en la mesa de madera a su lado.

−Lo lamento, no quería ser desconsiderado… sin embargo Thorin nos lo mostró, y yo había pensado que tal vez –comenzó el Hobbit, haciendo una pausa−; que tal vez ya que sabéis tallar madera, podríais hacernos un regalo, una talla o algo similar; se trata de algo importante… os lo pagaríamos por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir.

Balaren se quedó sin palabras durante un momento, sopesándolo, hablando seriamente después.

−Soy herrera, Hobbit, no carpintera –respondió la morena−, tallé aquel estúpido trozo de madera cuando era una niña, no tengo tal maestría como para hacer un encargo.

Filga entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Vio las intenciones de Bilbo tan claramente como a través de un cristal, su amigo era muy listo y avispado. ¡Como no lo había pensado antes! ¡era perfecto! ella misma le había dicho a Bilbo que no podían regalarle a Thorin algo forjado en metal, puesto que nadie en la Tierra Media podía igualar la maestría de los enanos, y para Thorin resultaría insultante; sin embargo nadie había dicho nada de la madera… no era una joya, ni una espada, ni una pulsera; pero sin duda si estaba bien hecho podía resultar una verdadera belleza.

Al ver que la chica humana no tenía demasiado interés por colaborar, la enana decidió intervenir, hablando por vez primera desde que habían llegado.

− ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, muchacha? –preguntó Filga, sonriendo amablemente mientras se acercaba.

Bilbo y Balaren se giraron a mirarla, y la joven humana le entregó una mirada cargada de un simbolismo que la enana no supo identificar, sin embargo no le importó, se acercó a ellos igualmente.

−No es costumbre en mi país presentarse sin saber con quien hablo primero, señora –respondió Balaren evadiendo la respuesta con brusquedad.

Filga se quedó atónita por la sequedad y repentina dureza en las palabras de la humana, pero debido al poco trato y experiencia que tenía con ellos, lo tomó como un error propio e intentó arreglar la situación.

−Es cierto, disculpad mi ignorancia –sonrió la enana−, mi nombre es Filga, hija de Nror, prometida de Thorin escudo de Roble y futura Reina bajo la Montaña.

Balaren entonces la miró como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría encima. Así que esa enana era la prometida de Thorin… y tenía la osadía de presentarse allí frente a ella; que arrogancia –pensó la humana−, al parecer en Minas Tirith tenían muchísima razón al juzgarlos, los enanos eran presuntuosos y altaneros, creyéndose superiores a ellos, los humanos. Sin embargo respondió, como Iluvatar mandaba.

−Balaren, hija de Baldor –respondió finalmente, sin añadir nada.

Filga sonrió, creyendo que había ganado su simpatía, sin saber cuanto se equivocaba.

−Es un placer conoceros dama Balaren –dijo la enana con amabilidad−, si mi buen amigo Bilbo esta en lo cierto debéis ser una gran experta en vuestro trabajo...

Sin embargo a Balaren parecieron irritarle sus palabras en lugar de agradarla, como Filga había pretendido.

−No soy ninguna dama, mi señora, sencillamente la hija de una posadera, no tenéis que tratarme con esa pleitesía –dijo la joven, arrojando el trapo que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa−, y si no os importa decidme que asunto os trae a mi herrería con presteza, mi tiempo es lo que me da de comer… debería estar forjando herraduras en este momento.

Bilbo la miró con seriedad, comenzando a creer que la chiquilla se estaba pasando. Filga solo estaba siendo cortés, pero Balaren no ponía nada de su parte para colaborar, así que decidió intervenir antes de que el ambiente se caldeara demasiado y terminaran de mala manera. Bilbo lo entendía, de verdad que si, pero no quería que ninguna de las dos saliera mal parada.

−Balaren, es lo que te decía –intervino Bilbo con rapidez−, estamos buscando un regalo de bodas para Thorin, y Filga y yo habíamos pensado… bueno, yo había pensado –se apresuró a añadir el Hobbit, para no predisponer a la chica de antemano−, que tal vez podíais ayudarnos.

Balaren los miró atónita, a Bilbo primero, y a Filga después, desconfiando ahora de ambos.

− ¿Y que queréis que haga yo? –inquirió finalmente la morena−, ya os lo he dicho soy herrera, mi maestría es el metal, no la madera…

Filga de nuevo se adelantó, dejando de sonreír.

−Por favor, os lo pido como algo personal –dijo la enana con voz casi suplicante−, pagaré lo que sea, una, dos, tres bolsas de oro si lo deseáis… pero ayudadnos; no os lo pediríamos si no fuera importante.

Balaren los miró de nuevo, apartando la mirada sin saber que hacer. Ahora ya no tenía duda ninguna de que los enanos eran escoria. Sin embargo, por otra parte, estaba ofreciéndole el oro que podía necesitar para comprar arroz y trigo para meses si lo administraba bien; y si con su estúpido regalo podía hacer que su madre tuviera que coser durante menos horas, lo haría. Ahora que su padre y su hermano habían muerto era responsabilidad suya cuidar de Ifren, su madre, así que la respuesta estuvo clara. Lo haría.

Lo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar era ser sobornada por una enana, la esposa de Thorin "El Rey bajo la Montaña" decía… muy bien, que se quedara con su sucio oro manchado de sangre; ella le daría su tallado de madera para que pudiera ir a esconderse a su Montaña. Pero no al precio de su honor. No aceptaría más de una bolsa de oro, ella tenía principios, no era ninguna aprovechada.

−Está bien, lo haré –dijo finalmente Balaren−, tallaré lo que queréis que talle, hablad.

Bilbo y Filga sonrieron complacidos, contentos de que la muchacha hubiera razonado. Sin embargo tampoco habían pensado que podían pedirle que hiciera… así que la dejarían elegir.

−Creo que lo mejor es que elijáis vos, Balaren –dijo Bilbo sonriendo alegremente−, estoy seguro de que haréis una magnifica elección, ¿verdad querida Filga?

−Estoy segura de que así será –respondió la enana sonriendo igualmente−, si vos habéis puesto vuestra confianza en ella, buen Bilbo.

Balaren no respondió, esperando.

−Entonces está decidido –dijo Bilbo−, haced lo que creais conveniente, teneis nuestra entera complacencia…

La chica entonces asintió, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma afirmativa, dando por cerrado el trato; por lo que Bilbo y Filga se miraron y sonrieron de nuevo, alegres, sabiendo que habían elegido bien. Ya podían volver a Erebor, con suerte sin que Thorin se enterara de nada… o eso esperaban.

Filga comenzó a andar hacia la salida, y Bilbo la siguió; sin embargo se detuvo antes de salir volviéndose hacia Balaren, que estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo de piedra, pensativa.

−Balaren… lamento mucho lo que os pasó –dijo Bilbo, y ella levantó la cabeza de golpe al notar que aún no estaba sola−, sin embargo me ha alegrado mucho veros sana y salva, crecida y hermosa como toda una jovencita. Os deseo la mejor suerte, de corazón.

Balaren sonrió tristemente, asintiendo.

−El placer ha sido mutuo, Bilbo de La Comarca –respondió Balaren−, espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que cruzamos nuestros caminos.

−No lo será, creedme –rió Bilbo, sabiendo lo que sabía, o lo que sospechaba internamente−, nos veremos antes de lo que pensáis.

La chica sonrió sinceramente entonces.

−Que así sea –sonrió, asintiendo mientras se adentraba de nuevo en la herrería.

Bilbo devolvió la sonrisa antes de asentir para si mismo y unirse a Filga, que lo esperaba en la plaza, camino de nuevo a Erebor.

* * *

Balaren parpadeó varias veces, negando con la cabeza para despejarse a si misma, posando el cuchillo que tenía en la mano… aún no lo creía.

Estaba sentada en una banqueta de madera con los pies subidos sobre el listón de las patas, y sobre sus rodillas descansaba una gruesa tabla de madera de Roble virgen, en la cual estaba tallando el regalo de bodas de Thorin hijo de Thrain por petición misma de su prometida… era surrealista todo eso, todo. Tomó de nuevo el cuchillo en su mano derecha y negando de nuevo con la cabeza frunció el ceño y continuó con su tarea, dibujando unas fuertes líneas sobre la dura madera que luego se encargaría de vaciar con un cincel y un mazo, y así sin darse cuenta mientras trabajaba, fueron pasando las horas mientras el paisaje de Erebor, sus árboles y laderas, sus altos guardianes de piedra y la nevada cumbre se iban plasmando poco a poco sobre la madera como si de un lienzo se tratase.

Tenía ya casi media tarea completada, y el sudor resbalaba por su frente y cuello, cuando levantó los ojos de la tabla. Suspiró satisfecha de si misma, estaba quedándole bastante hermoso el trabajo, a pesar de no desearlo. Sinceramente podía decir que era casi normal que así fuese, puesto que en sus sueños más profundos tenía grabada la alta cumbre de la Montaña, siempre majestuosa y fría como el hielo, y tallar Erebor parecía casi una ironía cruel del destino… más aún para quien lo hacía. Sin embargo lo haría, no se dejaría dominar por sus emociones, la bolsa de oro prometida era necesaria para comprar comida, y ella no iba a ser tan estúpida como para rechazarla.

Era casi mediodía y estaba distraída pensando en todo lo que había sucedido cuando escuchó movimiento en la herrería, así que con cuidado suspiró y dejó las herramientas en la mesa a su lado, levantándose y posando la tabla sobre la banqueta antes de sacudirse las virutas de madera de la falda y abrir la puerta para entrar en la herrería y atender a los clientes, puesto que ella estaba en la trascienda. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, y la sombra de una duda se quedó dentro de ella, mirando a la persona frente a ella con recelo. No podía creer que sucediese todo eso en el mismo día.

Pero así era.

Thorin escudo de Roble estaba de pie en su tienda jugando con un martillo de acero templado que había sobre la mesa de trabajo, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos como si calibrara su peso. Al oír abrirse la puerta de al lado el enano se giró, encontrándose de cara con la joven, clavando sus claros ojos azules en los de ella. Balaren estaba atónita, sin saber como reaccionar ni que creer… tal vez Filga se había quejado del trato que le había dado y el venía a defenderla.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, puesto que Thorin en verdad no se había enterado del paseo de su prometida con Bilbo esa misma mañana, no, él había venido por su propio interés; y le sorprendía que ella se opusiera tanto a él, a su misma presencia, a pesar de que ya habían hablado.

−Tienes buenas herramientas –comentó el rey finalmente al ver que ella no hablaba, aún con el martillo en su mano, acercándose a ella−, quizá demasiado pesadas para una mujer, puedo prestarte algunas mas adecuadas si lo deseas; en Erebor tenemos las mejores herramientas para…

−No –interrumpió ella, con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa−, eso no será necesario, estoy bien como estoy mi señor, no necesito vuestra ayuda.

Thorin no respondió. Si le molestaron el comentario o la interrupción no dijo nada, sin embargo posó el martillo en la mesa con un pesado golpe y se acercó más a ella.

−Como quieras pues –dijo Thorin deteniéndose unos pasos mas cerca−, de todas formas me gustaría ver como trabajas, hace mucho que no trabajo con humanos y…

Pero de nuevo Balaren le interrumpió con un suspiro, impidiéndole terminar, y esta vez Thorin frunció el ceño irritado.

− ¿Qué queréis aquí, Majestad? –inquirió ella, y a Thorin no le paso inadvertido el repentino resentimiento de ella al llamarlo de esa forma−, no se en que puedo ayudaros… soy herrera, si, pero vos tenéis a los mejores herreros de toda la Tierra Media en vuestra Montaña, no tenéis que rebajaros a tratar con simples y sacrificables humanos.

Y al oír sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo una furia se desató en Thorin, ofendido por la acusación. Él mismo sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, pues había sentido –y en parte aún lo hacía− ese odio por Thranduil, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarlo en ella. Al parecer iba a tener que trabajárselo muy duro si deseaba ganar la admiración hacia él que antaño hubo en Balaren. Sin embargo, esa insolencia en una chiquilla era insultante, y el era un enano del linaje de Durin, no iba a ser rebajado ante nada, ni siquiera por ella.

− ¡No me hables con tal arrogancia muchacha! –exclamó Thorin, con un fuego helado brillando en su clara mirada−, ¡no conoces el mundo, ni tienes idea de lo que es el dolor!

Ella le miró indignada, con el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños.

− ¡Cómo os atrevéis! –gritó la chica.

Thorin entonces se acercó mucho a ella, cruzando la distancia en dos pasos, quedando parado justo frente a ella.

−Sé que culpas a mi pueblo de lo sucedido –dijo el enano con dureza, enfadado y aún con el ceño fruncido−, ¡pero actúas como una necia ingrata negando mi ayuda! ¡sólo pretendo remediar lo que mis actos causaron! …nada más… –finalizó con voz ronca y firme.

Balaren bajó la mirada entonces, clavándola en el suelo sin poder mirarle, abriendo los puños ya con la ira abandonándola. En su lugar una nueva emoción se apoderó de ella, y aún con la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto por su mata de rizos negros, Thorin vio que por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas, que se perdían por su cuello muriendo en su vestido, y de pronto la joven sollozó. Un temblor ligero recorrió su cuerpo antes de que rompiera a llorar, perdiendo las fuerzas y cayendo de rodillas, aún sin mirarlo.

Thorin se quedó atónito por la escena.

No esperaba que ella fuera a reaccionar de esa forma. A fin de cuentas él no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con mujeres –que no yaciendo con ellas, cosa que había hecho desde hacía decadas−, y mucho menos con mujeres humanas, y una tan joven. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado duro? ¿había herido sus sentimientos? ¿qué es lo que había hecho para que ella llorara de forma desconsolada? Thorin escudo de Roble miró a la joven humana llorando de rodillas a sus pies, sin saber que hacer para remediarlo, perplejo… y entonces su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

−Yo os adoraba… –murmuró Balaren aún llorando, con voz desconsolada, sin dar la cara− erais los caballeros de la historias que contaban los ancianos del muelle… "El Rey Bajo la Montaña"… así os llamaron –continuó ella−, traeríais ríos de oro y joyas… nos traeríais la gloria… y yo lo creí, y os adoré por ello… erais mi sueño, Thorin escudo de Roble… y habría ido con vosotros a la Montaña si me lo hubierais pedido… solo era una niña soñadora…

Thorin no respondió, escuchando, y ella continuó.

−…pero no trajisteis oro y joyas… –dijo ahora mas claramente, por fin mirándolo a los ojos−, sino fuego y sangre… y lloré, y grite… y os odie por haber llegado −hizo una pausa−, rompisteis mi corazón, y bañasteis el agua del lago con su sangre, y la sangre de mi padre y de mi hermano.

El enano no dijo nada, pero lo entendió, entendió su dolor a la perfección. Él sabía bien lo que se sentía, había perdido a su abuelo a manos del infame Azog, a su padre, loco y torturado, a su hermano Frerin en Moria… oh Mahal, si, lo sabía bien. Por eso cuando ella bajó de nuevo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, él se agachó a su lado y alzó su rostro con la mano obligándola a mirarlo. Vio los acuosos ojos azules de Balaren clavarse por fin en los suyos, y fue como si una pieza desconocida encajara dentro de él.

−Y como prometí, yo remediare ese agravio… si me lo permites –dijo con voz suave el enano, haciendo que ella se agitara−, déjame ayudarte, Balaren hija de Baldor, déjame enseñarte la gloria y el honor que hay en el pueblo de los enanos, no somos los monstruos sin alma que tú has imaginado.

Ella apartó los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

− ¿Por qué? –murmuró ella confundida−, yo no fui la única que perdió a alguien esa noche, cientos murieron en ese lago, ¿por qué haríais tal cosa?

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que ella le mirara de nuevo.

−Porque entonces tú me ayudaste a mi –respondió él.

Balaren no respondió, pues se había quedado perpleja, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Thorin entonces se levantó ofreciéndola su mano, que ella estrechó, y ambos se miraron una vez frente a frente, y a pesar de que ella no era muy alta para ser humana, tenía que bajar ligeramente la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. Balaren rompió el contacto soltando su mano, mas calida de lo que imaginaba.

−Ven a mi Montaña y conoce a mi pueblo –dijo entonces Thorin seriamente−, después podrás juzgarnos.

−No se si es lo más adecuado –dudó ella−, yo no se si sabría estar a la…

Thorin sonrió interrumpiéndola.

−Las mujeres de Erebor estaran encantadas de recibirte, la cortesía de los enanos es legendaria, pese a lo que se pueda decir –interrumpió Thorin tranquilamente−, es más, ya que me caso dentro de poco te presentaré a mi prometida; además, alegrarías a mi familia si supieran que vives, ya conoces a dos de ellos, y a varios de mis mejores amigos.

Ella no respondió en seguida, sintiendo que estaba caminando sobre tierra resbaladiza.

− ¿Qué haría una humana como yo en Erebor? –murmuró Balaren mas para si misma que para él, aún dudando.

Thorin sonrió internamente, sabiendo que había ganado de antemano. Ella podía ser joven e irreflexiva, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de aprender la dominaban, tal como a sus sobrinos. Sin duda Balaren haría buenas migas con ellos si les daba la oportunidad… así que solo tenía que tirar de ese lazo para que accediera, si su instinto no estaba equivocado, y casi nunca lo estaba.

−Eres herrera ¿no es asi? –dijo Thorin alzando ligeramente la cabeza, orgulloso−, tu misma has dicho que tengo en mi reino a los mejores herreros de toda la Tierra Media, ve y aprende pues.

Y tal como había imaginado, un brillo repentino se instalo en su mirada, sopesándolo. No había mas duda en su voz al responder. Thorin no se había equivocado, Balaren cojeaba de la misma pierna que Fili y Kili, y sabiendo eso tenía todas las bazas de su mano para ganar su perdón; sabia como impresionarla, si ella accedía y se lo permitía.

−Iré –asintió ella finalmente, haciendo una pausa−, solo que cuando avise a mi madre, ahora esta vendiendo las telas que cosemos, en la plaza del centro.

El enano negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la calle. Después, se giró hacia ella y de nuevo le ofreció su mano.

−No es necesario –dijo Thorin−, uno de mis hombres lo hará si lo deseas… mi tiempo es preciado, Balaren, debemos irnos ahora.

La joven miró la mano que se le ofrecía, dudando de si estrecharla o no. Había pasado tantos años maldiciendo el recuerdo de los enanos y todo lo que ellos representaban, que no sabía si se atrevería ahora a dar el paso. Sin embargo Thorin tenía razón en algo, estaba siendo una necia al despreciar su ayuda. Si podía aprender algo de los maestros enanos, no desecharía la oportunidad; así que tragando saliva duramente, tomó su decisión.

Acudiría.

Balaren lentamente alzó la mano y estrechó la de Thorin, ganándose un asentimiento en repuesta; y con firme decisión, el enano condujo sus pasos fuera de la herrería, camino a Erebor.

**.**

* * *

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen, que me apoyan, que me ayudan con sus opiniones y que me siguen, mil gracias lectores, sin vosotros no seria nada! :D**

**Y bueno chicos, menudo capitulo mas largo ¿verdad? he batido mi record, han sido 23 paginas… **

**Que decir… ya se ven claramente las 2 parejas, o al menos se estan poco a poco formando; me encanta jugar con estos personajes, es magnifico! Cada vez va a haber mas y mas intensidad, ya ireis viendo, soy una intrigante y disfruto creando atmosfera de pasión! (sea la que sea, para ser exactos :P )**

**Ojala os este gustando, y lo disfruteis. ¿Me dais vuestra opinión en un review? Ya sabeis que hacer.**


	5. La hora de la verdad esta proxima

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:**spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico sindarin y enano por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**La hora de la verdad esta proxima"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Erebor, Año 2957 de la Tercera Edad, 16 años tras la caída de Smaug.**_

_**Tres meses después.**_

Toda Erebor estaba en la máxima expectación alcanzada desde hacia años, expectación que se había contagiado a Valle y Esgaroth, y es que ya había pasado el tiempo de espera; la gran boda había llegado. El Rey bajo la Montaña se casaba en menos de una semana, tan solo faltaban cuatro días para el gran enlace y todo el norte estaba ajetreado, sin exagerar ni un poco.

Esta no era una boda normal y corriente, ni siquiera una boda de un caballero rico o de un señor feudal, no, esta era una boda de reyes; una que solo podía compararse a la boda del rey de Gondor –si es que algún día llegara a aparecer, tras la caída de Anarion e Isildur en la guerra del Anillo hacía miles de años− y ahora que los elfos estaban comenzando a dejar las costas de la Tierra Media, Erebor era el reino más poderoso de Arda. Como era de esperar una boda de tales proporciones no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Había cientos de invitados de todas las razas, esa iba a ser una jornada majestuosa e inolvidable.

Habían acudido invitados de todos los rincones de la Tierra Media; enanos de todas las ciudades, desde Nordinbad, las Colinas de Hierro, Ered Mithrin, Ered Luin, y algunos desde el lejano sur. También habían llegado invitados humanos de Gondor, entre ellos el Senescal de Minas Tirith, Ecthelion, su esposa y su hijo adolescente, Denethor, de tan solo quince años de edad. También había emisarios de Rohan, como el propio rey Thengel y su esposa embarazada, además de su hijo de doce años Theoden. También estaban Bardo y su esposa, quienes ahora gobernaban en Valle, y todo el pueblo de Valle y Esgaroth, además de algunos señores de tierras al sur del Anduin e Ithilien.

Sin embargo del pueblo de los Eldar no había mas elfos que los de la casa de Imladris y varios del Bosque Negro, muy pocos –dado que Thorin no toleraba a más−, y de allí solo estaban presentes las realezas; es decir, de Rivendel únicamente el propio Lord Elrond, sus hijos Elladhan, Elrohir, Arwen y el hijo adoptivo humano de Elrond, Estel, a quien Thorin ya conocía de sobra como Aragorn, pero que a sus cuarenta y cuatro años –años que apenas parecían veinte en su aspecto, dado que el humano era un Numenoreano, y la edad era muy longeva en el, haciéndole parecer mucho mas joven de lo que era− mantenía aun oculta su identidad de sangre real. Y del bosque Negro únicamente el rey Thranduil y su hijo y heredero, el príncipe Legolas junto a varios de sus escoltas personales; entre ellos la jefa de la guardia, Tauriel.

A tan solo cuatro días del gran día, nadie en Erebor estaba tranquilo.

Fili y Kili estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a las casas reales como buenos príncipes anfitriones que eran, y más de una doncella intentó ganar sus favores con nulos resultados. Balin y Bofur estaban igualmente muy ocupados con la política exterior, como buenos consejeros reales que eran. E igualmente ocupados estaban Dwalin y Nori con la seguridad; no podían permitirse ninguna clase de ataque orco ahora que había tantas casas reales invitadas. Y Ori y Oin daban buena cuenta en sus libros, pues tales acontecimientos pasarían a la historia.

Como no podía ser de otra forma Filga estaba rebosante de alegría. Había establecido una rutina mañanera que repetía cada día; se levantaba y arreglaba, se ponía sus mejores vestidos para estar radiante y elegía las mejores joyas de la reserva real de Erebor –a la cual ahora tenía pleno derecho, como prometida del rey−. Después bajaba al gran comedor y desayunaba con Bilbo, Fili y Kili, donde charlaban y reían contando cualquier cosa; desde las más disparatadas anécdotas del día a día, a preocupaciones más importantes, como el trabajo en las minas que siempre terminaba en alguna anécdota divertida por parte de algún enano. Siempre sacaban en ella alguna sonrisa. Lo cierto era que había llegado a encariñarse muchísimo de ellos.

A Fili y a Kili los quería ya como si fueran hermanos pequeños, o incluso sus propios hijos, así de adorables y simpáticos eran; y a Bilbo… bueno, Bilbo Bolsón era un tema completamente diferente.

Había llegado a desarrollar una complicidad muy grande con él en esos meses, tanto así que se había convertido en su mas cercano amigo en Erebor. El Hobbit siempre parecía saber que decir para animarla cuando sentía nostalgia de Nordimbad –nostalgia que el comprendía, pues igualmente añoraba La Comarca−, también sabía hacerla reír, sus anécdotas de los Tuk, los Sacovilla-Bolsón, los Bolger, los Granapié, los Brandigamo y toda la gente de su tierra eran infinitas. Tenía innumerables historias que contarle, todas ellas le hacían imaginar esa tierra lejana, verde y hermosa, libre y alegre, llena de gente bondadosa y sin preocupaciones… sin duda los Medianos eran gente feliz, libres de los males del mundo, que crecían día a día. Y por si fuera poco, el buen señor Bolsón era además un conversador educado, caballeroso y cortés, sabía como hacer que una mujer se sintiera apreciada.

Sin duda, cuando Bilbo regresara a Hobbiton tras la boda, Filga iba a extrañarlo muchísimo mas de lo que las simples palabras podían expresar.

Sin embargo, nada podía compararse con el amor que sentía por Thorin.

Filga era una enana, y como todo enano había oído desde su nacimiento, y conocía de sobra la forma en que el corazón de su especie funcionaba. Sabía que amaban de una forma diferente a como los humanos amaban, mas similar a la forma en que los elfos lo hacían. Cuando un enano se enamoraba, se enamoraba, sin duda; sin embargo podía amar sin llegar a atar su corazón de forma eterna e involuntaria. Eso era lo que ellos llamaban encontrar a su "compañero" a su amor verdadero, a la otra mitad de su alma.

Había una leyenda de los tiempos de Durin que contaban a todo enanito cuando tenía la suficiente comprensión para entenderla; trataba de la historia de un enano que se enamoraba de si mismo al mirarse en el reflejo de una cascada, convirtiéndose en un pobre desgraciado al siempre desear poder tener a la persona que veía en el reflejo sin saber que se trataba de si mismo, hasta que un día una enana le explicaba la dura verdad de sus sentimientos, destrozando al pobre inocente enamorado. El enano entonces rogaba ayuda a Mahal, su creador, llorando desconsolado; y el buen Valar, apiadándose de su alma le ayudaba, dividiendo su alma en dos mitades, entregando la otra mitad a un bebe que acababa de nacer, quedando el enano incompleto.

Así pues el enano buscó al bebe, y al reconocer la mitad de su alma que amaba y que le faltaba en otra criatura, se sintió por fin pleno y lleno de felicidad, completo. Esperó a que el bebe creciera y se hiciera un adulto y juntos fueron felices como nunca nadie lo había sido antes, llenando la tierra y las montañas de hijos, felicidad y prosperidad.

Los enanos creían desde entonces que todos nacían con solo la mitad de un alma, que era compartida por dos personas, y hasta que una y otra no se reencontraban una y otra no podían ser felices. Podían amar, si, pero nunca tan profundamente ni tan completos como si hubieran encontrado a su compañero de alma.

Esto era por otra parte una maldición para los enanos; pues la otra mitad de su alma podía haber nacido en la forma de otra criatura, bien fuera un elfo, un humano, un enano de su mismo sexo, o incluso un orco o trasgo. Nadie podía controlar quien era su compañero de alma, pero cuando lo encontrabas quedabas atado a el, sin importar lo mucho que pudiera parecer ridículo o indebido antes de conocerlo. Por eso se habían dado casos de enanos casados con enanos varones, enanos casados con elfos o con humanos, y cuando esto pasaba nadie se oponía; a menos que quisieran matarlo de tristeza.

Filga sabía esto muy bien, y aunque amaba a Thorin con todas sus fuerzas, sabía dentro de su corazón que algo más faltaba. No había sentido ese algo, ese "click" que encajaba dentro de ti y que se supone debía sentir uno con la otra mitad de su alma. Sin embargo tal vez ella se equivocaba, pues no había visto duda ni falta en las acciones de Thorin; él la amaba, y ella a él, y eso era suficiente para ser felices. A fin de cuentas toda esa historia quizá era solo eso, una leyenda, y las leyendas no tenían porque ser reales.

Sonrió internamente, tocando sus labios con su mano lentamente, recorriendo su mejilla con suavidad; tal como hacía varias noches la había recorrido él con sus besos, sabiendo que sin duda siempre se amarían. Filga no podía estar equivocada…

* * *

_Las risas hacían eco entre los muros de la habitación, risas sencillas y despreocupadas._

−_Silencio –repetía ella entre risas−, seguramente Fili y Kili ya están buscándote en todos los lugares posibles, preguntándose qué estas haciendo..._

_Otra sucesión de risas se escuchó de nuevo entonces._

−_Es por eso que estamos aquí –respondió Thorin acercando su rostro a su cuello hasta susurrar sobre su piel−, mis sobrinos tienen grandes cualidades que los hacen excelentes guerreros y sobresalientes descendientes de Durin... sin embargo, y debo reconocerlo, hay cosas obvias que pasan de sus jóvenes mentes. −Dicho esto Thorin se acerco un poco más a Filga y tomo su mano entre las suyas._

− _¿Como qué… tipo de cosas…? −preguntó ella, más para distraer su mente de lo que el toque de Thorin estaba logrando en ella._

_Thorin se pausó a si mismo un momento de manera deliberada antes de responder con la voz deliberadamente ronca y descarada._

−_Como el hecho de que su tío a veces desea la tranquilidad de la soledad –dijo−, pero por sobre esta siempre preferirá la compañía de una mujer. −Thorin se detuvo de nuevo tan solo para observar con deleite el suave rubor que había logrado dibujar en el rostro de Filga–. Además, ¿acaso debo recordarle, mi señora, que fuisteis vos quien propusisteis este lugar de encuentro para nosotros?_

_Filga sonrío libremente._

− _¡Tienes razón! –sonrió la enana−, y sabes bien que quiero a Fili y Kili tanto como tú, pero seguramente como bien dices jamás pensarían que su amado y admirado tío se encuentra escondido en el cuarto de su prometida…_

_Otra letanía de risas se escucho en el lugar, mas alto que antes, ya que ahora no intentaban contenerse. Pero de repente las risas callaron, dejando paso a suaves gemidos involuntarios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Thorin había eliminado el espacio entre los dos, y tan rápido como un parpadeo, había posado sus labios en los de Filga; suave pero firme, tan acostumbrados estaban el uno al otro en esta posición de besos desde que habían sido unos jovenzuelos en Erebor hacía mas de un siglo, que fue reconfortante tenerse así de nuevo; ella dejándose guiar por el como siempre fuerte abrazo de Thorin mientras la devoraba en un beso que parecía una dulce muerte para ella._

_Así era Thorin, directo y sin esperas, dispuesto cuanto antes a tomar lo que era suyo. Y es que Filga siempre había sido suya, desde que había sido un joven príncipe arrogante, y como tal hizo el beso largo y profundo, con un toque de hambre y necesidad que Filga adoraba en él._

_A veces la enana no podía creer que al fin le tendría por completo y solo rogaba a los dioses que sus hijos fueran exactamente como él. Porque ya lo habían decidido, y Thorin ya le había expresado su ligera preocupación por un heredero al trono –dado que eso era lo que deseaba el pueblo, a pesar de tener seguros a Fili y a Kili en la línea de sucesión−. Por eso Thorin y Filga juntos habían decidido que a como de lugar ella le daría un varón como primogénito._

_Esa seria su primera misión juntos._

Filga sonrió de nuevo, suspirando internamente mientras recordaba el sabor de los besos que habían compartido, deseando que llegara su noche de bodas y pudiera por fin entregarse a él después de tanto tiempo, siglos amándolo, y pudiera darle los hijos que tanto deseaban. Lo haría, y serían muy felices… o eso era lo que creía, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer.

* * *

Thorin suspiró, llevándose su mano al puente de la nariz con la mandíbula tensa, intentando relajarse. Estaba demasiado alterado, y no por los habituales nervios anteriores a una boda.

Sabía bien que estaba siendo irreflexivo, estúpido, caprichoso si era necesario señalárselo a si mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Como parecía que todo era demasiado feliz en esos últimos tiempos, Mahal le había castigado –creía él−, y con ello no todo podía ser felicidad en el reino dorado bajo la Montaña, no todos eran felices con la inminente boda… o quizá solo era él mismo; y es que lo veía acercarse sin remisión, inexorablemente día a día, hora a hora, a tan solo cuatro jornadas de ser consumada su unión. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Thorin no estaba contento ni relajado, sino todo o contrario, se sentía desgraciado.

El Rey bajo la Montaña caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, agitado, sin saber como había llegado a esa situación tan infantil. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que le sucedía. ¿A dónde se había ido todo el ardiente amor que sentía por Filga como un fuego abrasando dentro de su alma? ¿dónde estaba ahora la alegría que un novio debía sentir a unos días de su boda? mas aún cuando tenía una prometida hermosa, maravillosa y adorable, una mujer que todo enano desearía como esposa y como reina… entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía tan desgraciado? Tal como si le condujeran al matadero con las manos atadas y no tuviera escapatoria.

Sin embargo era un rey, y como tal debía cumplir el deber que tenía con su pueblo, aunque eso significara que renunciara a su propia felicidad personal. Quizá solo estaba exagerando, quizá solo eran nervios, ni el mismo lo entendía.

Quería a Filga, la deseaba con locura, quería casarse con ella como había soñado cuando era joven… y sin embargo, cerraba los ojos y no era su rostro el que veía, no eran sus dulces ojos castaños los que lo miraban cuando en su febril deseo la tomaba en sueños, no; eran unos ojos azules los que se clavaban en los suyos rogando por sus labios cuando esto sucedía. Y entonces siempre despertaba, jadeando y sudoroso, incluso cuando se complacía a si mismo en los baños, o en la intimidad de su cama.

Se engañaba a si mismo, y lo sabía. Cuando su mano tocaba su miembro, duro y caliente bajo las sabanas, con el cuerpo aun sudoroso por los sueños que lo acosaban; siempre terminaba avergonzado de si mismo al darse placer a si mismo con la joven e inocente humana. Pues era ella con quien soñaba, con Balaren y su oscura melena rizada, con ella y sus ojos claros, con ella y su… ¡no! No. No más, no. Era una niña, ¡tenía la edad para ser su bisnieta por el sagrado amor de Mahal! No podía seguir profanando su recuerdo con tales obscenidades. No.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, y menos después del lazo que habían ido forjando.

En esos meses que habían pasado desde que había llevado a Balaren a Erebor, Thorin había intentado pasar tiempo con ella para averiguar que podía hacer para remediar su dolor o al menos compensarlo. Había estudiado a la joven, enseñándole cosas que sabía de sobra que podían gustarle. Y había caído en el error, tremendo error, de encontrarla fascinante.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más a su lado hasta que fue sacado súbitamente de ellos. Thorin se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con su rubio sobrino.

−Tio Thorin –dijo Fili, alzando una ceja−, ¿me escuchas?

El moreno asintió, confundido.

−Lo siento, estaba pensando –dijo Thorin sinceramente−, tengo mucho en la cabeza.

−Incluso ahora en tiempos de alegría –dijo el rubio−, relájate tío…

Thorin le miró sorprendido por la franqueza de sus palabras, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Fili, de un azul mas claro todavía que el propio.

−Es cierto, si, ser rey en ocasiones pesa mas de lo que debería… pero tienes razón –sonrió Thorin−, dime sobrino ¿querías algo?

Fili asintió dos veces con tranquilidad.

−De hecho, quería preguntarte que te pareció el regalo de Bilbo –dijo Fili−, Kili mencionó que te había impresionado.

Ah. Eso. Thorin sonrió al recordarlo.

−Un regalo inesperado, pero bien recibido –dijo Thorin sinceramente−, Filga y Bilbo han estado acertados en su elección.

Fili devolvió la sonrisa.

−Tendre tu regalo también muy pronto, tío Thorin –dijo Fili sonriendo internamente−, se lo que te complacería, y te lo daré… o eso creo al menos.

Thorin le miró de manera misteriosa, ignorando de que hablaba su rubio sobrino, pero aceptando el ligero desafío de promesa que había en los ojos del chico, ahora sumidos en sus pensamientos propios, y el mayor se preguntó que cosas eran las que pasarían por la mente de su sobrino; ignorando que los pensamientos de Fili no iban tan desencaminados con los suyos.

Fili estaba de pie en la habitación, pensativo, recordando algo que había pasado y ni noto el silencio que se había extendido en la estancia, sin saber que lejos de alli, una joven morena sentada en la mesa de su cocina estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

_Era cierto, era mejor admitirlo cuanto antes. Se había perdido._

_Balaren tuvo que reconocerlo, había pecado de confiada y había pagado las consecuencias, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba; y Erebor era un lugar demasiado grande como para ubicarse si no conocías las calles, escaleras y cientos de salas que había en la preciosa ciudad. El hecho de que su arquitectura fuese tan perfecta y geométrica tampoco ayudaba demasiado… todas las calles, esquinas y plazas le parecían iguales, y eso jamás le había sucedido en Minas Tirith −la capital de Gondor, reino principal de los hombres−, donde a pesar de ser una ciudad enorme y llena de vida, había cantidad de diferencias entre sus siete niveles y calles._

_Erebor era totalmente distinta, tanto como los enanos de los humanos. Finalmente Balaren suspiró y se levantó del banco de oscuro granito negro y dorado en el que estaba descansando, comenzando a andar hacia alguna de las calles principales, o al menos las que ella consideraba que lo eran… pues en tal laberinto nunca sabría si estaba en una callejuela o en una calle importante; la cuestión primordial era encontrar un lugar donde hubiera mucha población, y de esa forma poder preguntar la ubicación del lugar al que se dirigía, la casa de Bofur._

_Camino durante unos minutos por un paseo lleno de columnas, donde había edificios altos y llenos de ventanas; en las partes mas bajas había puertas talladas en madera –casi siempre con varios escalones bajo ellas−, y ciudadanos iban y venían, a veces entrando en una casa, a veces una mujer llevando a un enanillo de la mano mientras otro niño, o varios más, jugaban con mágicos juguetes enanos a su lado. Sin embargo la joven no consideró adecuado entorpecer a esas mujeres, pues bastante ocupadas estaban ya con sus hijos como para atenderla a ella._

_De pronto salió a un amplio recibidor, y Balaren se alegró en el acto al verlo, pues estaba claro que era uno de los principales, ya que tenía amplios ventanales con luz natural filtrándose por ellos dejando paso a la luz del sol, iluminándolo todo a su paso. La morena sonrió internamente, dirigiendo sus pasos con mas rapidez hacia allí, viendo que el corredor se dividía en dos direcciones; una al giraba al norte –subiendo hacia arriba− y otra a la izquierda continuando recto._

_Se detuvo de nuevo en medio de la amplia sala, acercándose a las ventanas para no entorpecer el paso de la gente que caminaba, y miró por ellas._

_Valle se veía pequeña desde allí, amarilla y anaranjada bajo la luz del atardecer, y Balaren encontró la vista sumamente hermosa. Podía ver el Bosque Negro a lo lejos como un amplio borrón verde en el horizonte, bajo el pálido rosa y violeta del cielo sin nubes. Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba._

−_Hermosa, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz a su espalda._

_Balaren se volvió sorprendida dudando de si era a ella a quien hablaban, y giró la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si había alguien a su lado, sin embargo no había nadie cerca de ella. La gente iba y venia y pasaba de largo, pero el enano que había hablado se acercaba lentamente a ella, zanjando toda duda._

− _¿Disculpad? –dudó ella confundida._

_El enano frente a ella sonrió, avanzando hasta detenerse a su lado; mirando por las amplias ventanas, perdiendo la vista en la lejanía._

−_La vista –aclaró él−, es hermosa desde aquí, ¿no creéis?_

_Balaren asintió, muy sorprendida como para hablar. Ciertamente algo en él le sonaba demasiado y no caía en que era, pero se le hacía conocido._

_Para empezar estaba el hecho de que era de cabello claro, un rubio arenoso muy poco habitual en los enanos –tal como había podido comprobar ella misma en esas horas desde que había llegado; la gran mayoría eran de cabello oscuro, negro o castaño o incluso rojizo, pero ninguno rubio−, y la forma en que el chico lo llevaba trenzado le recordaba demasiado a Thorin. Balaren le miró con el ceño fruncido por la meditación durante un rato, ganándose una sonrisa de parte del enano. La joven apartó la mirada en el acto al verse descubierta, ruborizándose ligeramente._

− _¿Veis algo que os guste? –dijo divertido el rubio, sonriendo casi sarcásticamente._

_Balaren enrojeció mas profundamente, deseando ser tragada por la tierra._

−_Lo lamento –se disculpó ella, sin mirarle−, no era mi intención incomodaros…_

_Y sorprendiendo a la morena el chico se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada estupefacta de Balaren, que no sabía si realmente se estaba burlando de ella o es que ella había cometido algún error sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo todos sus temores fueron desechados en el acto._

−_No me recordáis –afirmó el rubio, sin duda en la voz−, pero nos conocemos de hecho, habéis crecido demasiado ¡sois mas alta que yo ahora!_

_Balaren le miró estupefacta, ahora ya no entendía nada… eso era imposible, ella no le conocía ¿de que estaba hablando?_

− _¿Cómo decís? –dudó la humana._

_Y el chico rió de nuevo, mostrándole una adorable sonrisa pícara después._

−_Soy Fili, el sobrino de Thorin y su heredero –respondió finalmente el rubio−, veo que no me recordáis de nuestra estancia en Esgaroth, tal vez erais demasiado pequeña para reparar en tantos enanos, pero yo si que os recuerdo… me ha alegrado veros de nuevo._

_Balaren sonrió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

−_Si, si que os recuerdo –dijo la chica−, tan solo me faltaba conectar vuestro rostro, príncipe Fili… me alegro de veros también._

Fili sonrió abiertamente al recordarlo, negando con la cabeza para si mismo, había pasado tanto tiempo y ala vez tan poco desde ese momento que estaba lleno de energías. Su tío iba a casarse en unos días y Filga probablemente le daría muchos hijos enanos puros y sanos con quien mantener el linaje de Durin asegurado, así que la presión sobre sus hombros se relajaba. Podía pensar en tomar una propia compañera sin que esa presión le obligara a que fuera enana y de buena familia, con pureza de sangre; así que porque no. Si podía ser libre para elegir así lo haría… y ahora que no tenía compromiso ni problemas estaba empezando su búsqueda.

Balaren había entrado en su vida por casualidad, pero había sido una casualidad afortunada. La chica le había caído en gracia y estaba dispuesto a conocerla, a ser su amigo al menos. Kili seguramente le daría la razón, pues su querido hermano se encontraba en la misma situación que el mismo, excepto que él no se preocupaba por absolutamente nada; parecía que solo le importaba disfrutar de la vida sin tomar decisiones que requirieran esfuerzo. Diversión y alegría, eso parecía ser todo.

No para él, ya no. No desde que era libre, ahora era el momento de empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones, y la primera ya estaba tomada desde hacia semanas. Pronto se vería.

− ¿Fili? –interrumpió sus pensamientos su tío.

El sencillamente asintió, mas para si mismo que para el moreno a su lado.

−Está bien tío Thorin –sonrió Fili−, creo que ya se que hacer, te lo mostrare cuando lo tenga asegurado...

Thorin sonrió complacido.

−Esperaré por ello sobrino –dijo antes de darle un ligero asentimiento.

Fili devolvió la sonrisa con un guiño de ojo, saliendo alegremente de la habitación, teniendo la meta bien clara en su cabeza.

**.**

* * *

**Esta vez no diré mucho… el capitulo es mas corto de lo habitual, pero sinceramente, estoy desmotivada, deprimida con este proyecto en concreto.**

**La verdad es que voy a decir la razon, y es que han sido varios factores, entre ellos el mas importante es que:**

**Para empezar esta el hecho de que tengo ahora varias parejas nuevas que AMO MUCHISIMO que me absorven las ideas de este fandom; y son Bagginshield (Thorin/Bilbo), Thorfi (Thorin/Fili), Durincest (Fili/Kili) y Thorinduil (Thorin/Thranduil). **

**Tengo dos proyectos en mente sobre esto, uno sera un triangulo Thorin/Fili/Bilbo; y el otro un doble triangulo, Thorin/Bilbo/Thranduil y Fili/Legolas/Kili.**

**La cuestion es… ¿los escribo o no? **

**¿si lo hago a alguien le interesarían? Si es asi, decidmelo por favor! **

**Y para seguir, sobre este fic, NO lo abandono, pero no se cuando lo continuare… sinceramente tengo algo mas por ahí casi avanzado, un cap casi completo, tal vez lo suba y de ahí lo deje en pausa indefinida. Pero no lo abandono definitivamente, tened eso en claro los que seguis este fic en concreto.**

**Besos lectores, dejadme saber que pensáis porfa!**


	6. Fuego ardiendo por dentro

**Estado**: Proceso.

**Advertencias:**spoilers, lemon, violencia, posibilidad de palabras y/o frases en lenguas Tolkienianas (elfico sindarin y enano por ejemplo).

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit, El Silmarillion y su historia, cultura y personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al grandísimo maestro JRR Tolkien, grande donde los haya_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sosteniendo un Corazón**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_**Fuego ardiendo por dentro"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dos golpes sonaron fuertemente en su puerta, de dura madera de haya, antes de que alguna de las dos mujeres abriera la puerta.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en una butaca vieja ancha y baja, rodeada de cestos llenos de telas y bolas de hilo; y la morena se encontraba de pie en la cocina, revolviendo un guiso de verdura y carne que llevaba media tarde preparando para la cena de esa noche. Ifren miró a su hija dejando la aguja que tenía en las manos, clavándola en la tela sobre sus rodillas mientras la miraba confundida. La verdad era que en esos últimos tiempos su hija frecuentaba compañías nada habituales, y las idas y venidas de la joven a Erebor estaban empezando a inquietar a la costurera.

No tenía idea de quien podía ser ahora, a esta hora de la tarde –casi las siete, con el sol medio puesto ya en el horizonte−, y su estupefacción se reflejó en su rostro, con arrugas recorriendo la bronceada piel.

− ¿Esperas a alguien hija? –dudó Ifren confundida.

Balaren se volvió hacia ella, igualmente confundida, aún con la cuchara de madera en la mano goteando caldo, negando con la cabeza.

−No madre, ¿a quien podría estar esperando yo? –inquirió retóricamente la joven antes de continuar−, ¿y tu?

Ifren cogió la aguja de nuevo y comenzó a coser, alzando mucho las cejas con incrédula sorpresa, frunciendo los labios en una delegada línea.

−Abre la puerta entonces –respondió la rubia sin mirarla, aun cosiendo−, ya que yo no espero a nadie tampoco, debe ser alguien que te busca a ti…

Balaren asintió dubitativa, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa de la cocina, secando sus manos sobre el delantal manchado de harina que llevaba puesto, restregándoselas bien antes de cruzar la pequeña sala y abrir la puerta de la entrada, quedándose boquiabierta con la persona que había en el umbral. Thorin escudo de Roble en persona estaba ahí, frente a ella, con su capa de pieles y su pose perfecta bajo el gastado dintel de madera de su humilde casa.

Al ver que era la joven morena quien había abierto la puerta, una ligera sonrisa satisfecha se reflejó en el rostro del Thorin, apenas un sutil movimiento; lo suficientemente notable para que Balaren se diera cuenta, ahora que había llegado a atesorar su rostro como en un sueño de niñez, memorizando cada expresión.

Finalmente la chica reaccionó, parpadeando un par de veces para despejarse, saludando a Thorin con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

−Majestad –saludó Balaren aún confundida−, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Thorin frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que ella se empeñaba en seguir usando su titulo al saludarlo, después de mas de tres meses. No era necesaria tal pleitesía, no para la gente de confianza, y no cuando estaba siendo sencillamente él como enano y como hombre; no como rey, sino como Thorin mismo.

−No me llames así ahora, Balaren –dijo Thorin suspirando−, no he venido a verte como rey de Erebor, sino por el placer de tu compañía.

Balaren alzó una ceja divertida, poniendo una mano en su cintura casi de forma escéptica. El gesto recordó mucho al enano a la ocasión en la que su madre les había abierto la puerta en la posada de Esgaroth hacia ya dieciséis años, pues ambas estaban reaccionando de forma similar… era como un deja vu. Con la clara diferencia de que esa vez todo no iba a terminar en tragedia.

−Os llamaré como deseéis pues, Thorin –dijo ella entonces, y sonrió−, aunque siga sin ser adecuado…

El enano iba a responder, cuando la voz de Ifren se escuchó desde el interior, interrumpiéndolo antes de que abriera la boca.

− ¿Quién es, hija? –inquirió la mujer desde adentro, sin ver de quien se trataba.

Balaren estaba abriendo la boca para responderle a su madre cuando Thorin la detuvo alzando su mano para silenciar sus labios, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por el contacto, olvidando por completo que su madre estaba a apenas unos metros en la habitación, esperando una respuesta.

−Ven conmigo ahora –dijo Thorin susurrando, aun con la mano en sus labios.

La morena frunció ligeramente el ceño, nerviosa, y el enano retiró lentamente su mano acariciando su mejilla mientras lo hacía, logrando de nuevo que ella se estremeciera. Finalmente ella encontró la voz para replicarle, sin saber que hacer ante su petición.

−Mi madre… –comenzó a argumentar la joven.

Pero antes de que terminara esa frase, cuya respuesta Thorin seguramente podía adivinar como "mi madre necesita mi ayuda" o tal vez "mi madre no desea que salga ahora" o cualquier cosa similar que se le ocurriera; la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza y apresurándose a hablar antes que ella.

−Inventa una excusa –pidió Thorin con algo de urgencia en su voz, que ella notó−, di cualquier cosa… pero sígueme ahora.

Balaren le miró confundida.

− ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –murmuró ella, frunciendo sus labios en una delgada línea.

Thorin alzó el rostro mirándola a los ojos fijamente, y ella devolvió el gesto bajando la suya y clavando sus ojos azules intensos en los azules claros como el cielo de él; encontrando sus miradas. El enano no supo jamás que es lo que vio ella exactamente allí, pero cuando iba a hablar para pedirle de nuevo que lo hiciera, la joven apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo a su lado mientras un sonrojo subía a sus mejillas pálidas, dejándolas de un suave color rojo, haciendo que él sonriera lentamente de forma involuntaria.

De pronto la voz de Ifren volvió a oírse desde el interior, sobresaltándolos a ambos y sacándolos de su burbuja de golpe.

−Balaren hija ¿qué haces ahí fuera? –repitió su madre, mas apremiada que antes−, ¿quién es?

Balaren tomó su decisión sin meditarlo siquiera, sabiendo que era lo que debía, llevada por un impulso involuntario.

−No es nadie madre, alguien que se ha confundido de puerta –exclamó la chica finalmente.

Entonces, de nuevo llegó la respuesta desde el interior, mas relajada ahora.

−Entra entonces hija –dijo su madre−, esta refrescando y la cena apremia.

Balaren tragó saliva antes de volver a mentir, cerrando los ojos mientras daba un paso adelante e iba cerrando la puerta tras ella, deteniéndose antes de cerrarla del todo; inventando una excusa para que al menos su madre no se preocupara y no saliera a buscarla muerta de angustia.

−Ahora vuelvo madre –exclamó la morena−, debo salir a hacer un recado…

Y antes de que su madre saliera o pudiera decir algo la joven humana cerró la puerta, observando a Thorin, que tomó su mano con un asentimiento de cabeza y hecho a andar rápido, casi corriendo, guiándola calle abajo –cosa que la sorprendió, porque no se dirigían a Erebor como ella había esperado, sino hacia el sur, hacia la salida de Valle−, y cruzando las plazas y los arcos salieron de la ciudad, encontrándose con un caballo atado en un árbol a las puertas.

Balaren se detuvo sorprendida mientras recuperaba el aliento, mirando extrañada el caballo −de un marrón casi negro y crines largas, oscuras y trenzadas−, haciendo énfasis mentalmente en que era realmente un caballo y no un pony, cosa que ella hubiera esperado que un enano cabalgara. Sin embargo Thorin hijo de Thrain siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas, parecía.

Thorin se volvió a mirarla, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el caballo mientras lo desataba y tiraba de las riendas para inclinar la silla y que pudiera llegar al estribo, metiendo el pie y alzándose con impulso, poniendo de nuevo la silla en su lugar con éxito. Una vez arriba el enano le tendió su mano a Balaren para ayudarla a montar, pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo; hasta que finalmente reaccionó, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se acercaba a él en dos pasos, tomando su mano.

El enano la alzó de una vez –tenían mucha mas fuerza que los humanos, dedujo la chica−, montándola a su espalda, y haciendo que ella se sujetara firmemente con ambas manos a su cintura echó a cabalgar.

Cabalgaron durante horas, el sol hacía horas que se había puesto por el horizonte, y las estrellas brillaban ahora pálidas y claras en el cielo nocturno. Habían cabalgado siempre hacia el sur siguiendo el curso del río, habían llegado a la nueva Esgaroth e igualmente la habían dejado atrás –cosa que Balaren internamente agradeció−, y habían continuado durante millas y millas hasta que habían alcanzado de nuevo los limites del Bosque Negro. Aún con ello no se habían adentrado en el territorio élfico, mucho más al norte de donde se encontraban; y cuando Thorin había entrado en el bosque profundo continuó hacia adelante sin detenerse, haciendo que Balaren se preguntara a donde la llevaba.

Cuando la luna comenzaba a aparecer entre las montañas del bosque, fría y blanca como una gran perla, Thorin tiró de las riendas y detuvo el caballo.

Con sorprendente agilidad el enano pasó su pierna derecha sobre la silla y desmontó de un saltó, dando unas palmaditas en el cuello del animal para tranquilizarlo antes de ofrecer una mano a Balaren para que desmontara. Ella la aceptó, bajando de un pequeño salto, agradecida de poder bajar de la criatura. Thorin aún no le decía nada, y la chica estaba comenzando a inquietarse cuando el moreno comenzó a andar hacia los árboles, guiándola, y ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para oponer resistencia.

− ¿Dónde me lleváis? –dudó ella, ya sin poder aguantar mas su curiosidad.

Thorin no se detuvo al responder, pero realmente la respuesta fue tan vaga que apenas solucionó nada.

−Paciencia, ahora lo verás –respondió el enano−, ya estamos cerca.

Balaren no pudo mas que asentir, reprimiendo un gruñido disconforme mientras rodaba los ojos, cansada. El día de hoy había sido demasiado duro entre la herrería, la casa y los recados… no tenía energía para perder en largas cabalgatas y paseos por bosques oscuros. Sin embargo no sabía que había en Thorin que siempre lograba hacer que ella hiciera lo que el deseaba; y cuando le había pedido que inventara una excusa y saliera con él no había podido negárselo.

Finalmente, tras caminar durante unos minutos excesivamente largos, Thorin detuvo sus pasos delante de unos arbustos, girándose hacia ella.

− ¿Por qué nos detenemos? –dudó Balaren.

Thorin sonrió, aún en la penumbra ella pudo vislumbrarlo.

−Hemos llegado –respondió sencillamente el enano−, es aquí.

Ella le miró confundida, mirando a su alrededor y no encontrando mas que arbustos, árboles y enredaderas no encontró nada de especial en ese lugar, por lo que no entendía el propósito de estar allí a esa hora, así sin más, en medio de la nada.

− ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? –inquirió ella girandose−, ¿un montón de árboles y hiedras?

Eso sacó un sonido molesto de labios del enano, que negó con la cabeza como si ella fuera demasiado joven o necia como para ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Entonces, como si precisamente esa fuera la respuesta, Thorin alzó una mano y retiró varios arbustos y ramas colgantes que sobresalían de un árbol bajo; fue entonces que Balaren lo vio. El río en ese lugar hacía un meandro profundo, creando una pequeña laguna profunda y oscura, de corriente sinuosa y tranquila; con las orillas rodeadas de un pequeño borde lleno de guijarros y plantas, hierva de río, musgos y líquenes.

Era una visión hermosa. La luna brillaba ahora a medio camino de lo alto del cielo reflejándose sobre la oscura superficie del río, donde cientos de estrellas la acompañaban, y la brisa movía la superficie del agua haciéndola mas pacifica y tranquila, como si hubiesen arrojado una piedra y solo quedara el movimiento de hondas en el agua.

Thorin avanzó unos pasos alzando la mano, señalando el pequeño claro, el río y los árboles que los rodeaban; volviéndose finalmente hacia ella y respondiendo con tranquilidad.

−Esto, Balaren, es lo que buscábamos –dijo el moreno sencillamente, comenzando a andar más hacia el río.

La joven se quedó parada donde estaba unos instantes, con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro mientras avanzaba poco a poco hacia él y seguía sus pasos, comenzando a entender por qué le gustaba ese lugar. Era hermoso y tranquilo, tan distinto de Erebor y las salas de piedra que formaban su reino, que este lugar debía ser un remanso de total tranquilidad y libertad para él.

Balaren sonrió mas abiertamente andando hacia el centro del claro, deteniéndose allí mientras perdía la mirada en el río, abrazándose a si misma para darse algo de calor; la noche era fresca y la brisa no ayudaba demasiado. Finalmente se sentó sobre la hierva, alta, frondosa y verde, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados; pensativa. Thorin la observó, ahora que ella estaba relajada y con los ojos cerrados, sin ningún impedimento.

La humana era joven, realmente, demasiado. No era una niña, pero desde luego no era una mujer hecha y derecha, podía ver características de juventud claramente en su rostro y cuerpo. Era delgada como un junco, no tenía la anatomía que un enano consideraría atractiva; su pecho era pequeño y sus caderas anchas, pero compensaba esto con que no era demasiado alta –al menos entre su raza, para una mujer enana si lo era, incluso se comparaba con Dwalin en altura, y al menos le sacaba a él mismo varios centímetros−, ni tampoco era musculosa; mas bien únicamente sus brazos, fibrosos y moldeados de tanto usar la fragua.

Y sin embargo la deseaba con ferocidad, física, sexual y mentalmente. Podían ser de distintas razas, distintas culturas y costumbres, pero había algo en ella –y ya no se molestaba más en negárselo a si mismo−, que le hacía querer poseerla allí mismo, sobre esa verde y alta hierva. Quizá su inocencia, o su juventud, o su en ocasiones molesta soberbia; pero la quería.

Balaren interrumpió sus meditaciones repentinamente, sobresaltándolo, haciendo que se golpeara mentalmente al creerse descubierto en sus observaciones, nada mas lejos de la realidad. La chica no tenía ni idea del escrutinio al que había sido sometida. De hecho el enano pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

−Veo ahora claramente por qué me habéis traído –dijo tranquilamente la chica−, aunque no entiendo la razón de que me eligierais a mí precisamente, vuestra prometida apreciaría el gesto; si en algo he llegado a juzgarla bien…

Thorin frunció el ceño ligeramente irritado por la mención de Filga; no esta vez, no quería ser molestado ahora con culpabilidades y preocupaciones; así que desterró a la hermosa enana de su mente y cerró esa puerta mentalmente con llave, al menos por ese día. Ya pensaría en ella cuando la mañana estuviera clara y pálida.

−Te he traído porque sé que te gustaría el lugar y te lo debía –dijo Thorin finalmente−, y he de confesar… que me han movido razones egoístas.

Balaren abrió los ojos entonces, extrañada, girándose para mirarlo.

− ¿Razones egoístas? –repitió ella.

−Un rey no repite sus palabras, hija de Baldor –respondió Thorin con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía−, ni da explicaciones.

La chica entonces le devolvió la mirada sorprendida por el ataque. Thorin le clavó la mirada, y vio la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos azules de la humana, golpeándose mentalmente por su salida de tono.

¡Mahal! –se reprendió Thorin internamente−, en ocasiones actuaba como un necio cuando la situación escapaba de su control, y esa sin duda era una de esas ocasiones. No quería arruinarlo todo con ella, no ahora que había conseguido encauzar algo con tantas semanas de perseverante esfuerzo con la joven; sería desastroso echarlo todo por tierra ahora.

−Lo lamento –se disculpó Balaren, bajando la mirada−, no quería importunaros, no tenéis que explicar nada.

Y ahí estaba su confirmación. Perfecto. Debía subsanar el daño causado cuanto antes, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Thorin suspiró entonces, avanzando unos pasos desde donde estaba hasta detenerse a su misma altura, sentándose a su lado, perdiendo la mirada en la lejanía y sin mirarla, repentinamente cansado.

−No se merecen las disculpas Balaren, no es culpa tuya, ni de nadie… –dijo, con el tono de voz aún cansado−, estoy cansado, agobiado, me caso en mañana mismo y esta noche me siento atrapado como una bestia enjaulada. Si he sido duro ha sido fruto de la frustración, no tuya.

Balaren entonces le miró ya no sorprendida, sino atónita. Estaba soñando despierta, o tal vez el rey estaba haciéndole confesiones sobre sus sentimientos ¿no, verdad? no podía ser cierto. Además, de ser ciertas las palabras de Thorin, Balaren no entendía nada… hablaba de si mismo como si fuese desgraciado, y en cambio ella misma lo había visto en Erebor con sus amigos, con sus sobrinos, con su prometida y parecía un hombre completo y feliz; en absoluto triste o apagado.

Ahora podía confesar que Filga era una buena mujer, la había juzgado mal en un principio, y por ello se arrepentía. Sin embargo y precisamente por ello no entendía las dudas de Thorin, si ella era tan maravillosa como todos en la Montaña decían, y como ella misma había comprobado. Allí había algo más, y estaba decidida a saberlo.

−Una vez me disteis un consejo –dijo Balaren suavemente−, ¿lo recordáis?

Thorin asintió, lo recordaba perfectamente.

−No erais más que una niña entonces –respondió el enano, aún sin mirarla.

Balaren igualmente asintió esperando a que él continuara, pero no lo hizo, así que ella habló.

−Devolviéndoos aquel consejo que me disteis en Esgaroth y que debí haber escuchado –dijo la chica alzando su mano para tocar el rostro de él, haciendo que la mirara−, permitidme daros uno ahora.

Thorin no se movió bajo el toque suave de la mano de la chica en su mejilla, aunque sintió una calidez interna que le dejó sin aliento, como si se sintiera completo por tener la piel de ella rozando su piel y barba. Clavó sus claros ojos azules en los de ella, esperando por su respuesta, así que asintió permitiendo que se lo diera.

−No os dejéis llevar por las penas en tiempo de alegría, Thorin –dijo Balaren con intensidad, pero muy suave, casi susurrante−, habéis sufrido mucho como para dejaros derrotar ahora… si algo os falta para hacer vuestra felicidad completa alzad la mano y tomadlo; no permitáis que eso, lo que quiera que sea, os amargue ahora.

Thorin miró intensamente a la humana, golpeado por sus palabras como por un mazo.

No podía creer lo que oía.

¿Acaso sabia de sus sentimientos por ella? ¿es que había sido tan obvio en su absoluta ignorancia? ¿o era que tan solo sentía lastima por él? sea como fuese, Thorin escudo de Roble estaba total y genuinamente sorprendido; y no esperaba que fuera precisamente ella de todas las personas en la Tierra Media quien le diera ese consejo. Por los Valar, si ella era ignorante de lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado en él bendita fuera, porque solo había encendido sus emociones como en un incendio abrasador.

Que alzara la mano y lo tomara decía… muy bien pues, le tomaría la palabra, y nunca mejor dicho. Si Balaren sabía de lo que hablaba y se refería a si misma, mejor para ella; y si no lo sabía ya era hora de que se fuese enterando. De todas formas –pensó Thorin−, si iba a encerrarse en un matrimonio mañana, lo haría habiendo sentido esa noche lo que era tener a la persona que realmente deseaba.

Y lo hizo.

Alzó la mano y tomó la mejilla de Balaren con cuidado, acariciando la suave piel, dirigiendo la mano hasta su cuello enredando los dedos con los largos rizos oscuros de la melena de la chica. Balaren le miró sorprendida y repentinamente asustada, alarmada, pero cuando iba a retirar su propia mano de la mejilla de Thorin él la detuvo.

−Mantenla –pidió el enano−, quiero sentir tu tacto.

Ella lo hizo, temblando, pero antes de que pudiera formar un pensamiento coherente él silenció cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber en su cabeza con un beso.

Balaren no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Thorin acercó su rostro al de ella y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, con los ojos cerrados a diferencia de ella; que los tenía muy abiertos por la sorpresa. El enano entonces se apartó al ver que ella estaba demasiado tensa, y abrió los ojos esperando su reacción, una bofetada o algo peor tal vez. Pero nada de eso sucedió, Balaren se había quedado estupefacta, con un sonrojo terriblemente notorio en su rostro, y la respiración agitada.

Thorin entonces movió la mano en el cuello de la chica, intentando calmarla –y tan solo era un beso, se dijo a si mismo−, así que cuando ella reaccionó y no vio ningún signo de violencia hacia él, acercó de nuevo sus rostros, posando sus labios sobre los de la joven de nuevo. Esta vez Thorin abrió los ojos a medida que movía ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella acomodando la posición, y al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y movía levemente sus labios contra los suyos en señal de aceptación del beso, se animó.

Rozó suavemente con su lengua los labios de la chica, rogando que los abriera, y ella jadeó atónita por el contacto abriéndolos por la sorpresa; momento que él aprovechó para profundizar el beso y entrar en su boca. Thorin alzó la otra mano y la puso en la otra mejilla de Balaren, girándole el rostro para poder besarla de forma adecuada, y entonces devoró su boca. Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de ella, no obteniendo respuesta al principio, hasta que lentamente la joven fue respondiendo después, moviendo lentamente su lengua contra la suya, comenzando una danza torpe y ligera que el ganó por completo.

Cuando les faltó el aire Thorin rompió el beso, abriendo los ojos para observarla. Tenía los labios rojos, brillantes e hinchados por el beso profundo y el roce con su barba, y sus mejillas estaban ahora totalmente sonrojadas y a juego con su respiración, agitada y dulce. El moreno sonrió abiertamente, acariciando sus mejillas ahora con ambas manos antes de volver a besarla de nuevo, beso ahora mas suave y profundo que el anterior, totalmente relajado a medida que el enano enseñaba a la chica como moverse contra su lengua y como respirar para alargar el beso. Finalmente Thorin de nuevo se separó, dejando sus bocas unidas por un hilo de saliva que limpió distraídamente mordiendo suavemente su labio, ganando un jadeo de sorpresa.

− ¿P-por qué? –jadeó Balaren.

Thorin no la soltó, posando sus frentes unidas, mirándola a los ojos.

− ¿No lo ves todavía, Balaren? –preguntó Thorin, devolviendo la pregunta−, ¿no ves lo que haces conmigo muchacha?

Ella iba a responder pero el moreno la interrumpió, acallando sus labios con un suave beso ligero, hablando en voz ronca y baja después.

−Me voy a casar mañana, y lo único que quiero es perderme y no saber nada –confesó Thorin finalmente−, quiero sentirte ahora, quiero hacerte mía por completo Balaren, quiero poseerte… si me lo permites.

Balaren le miró atónita, con su rostro aún entre las manos del enano. No estaba oyendo correctamente, porque de ser así implicaba que Thorin estaría pidiéndole que yaciera con él esa noche, apenas a unas horas de su boda con otra mujer. No podía ser cierto… y sin embargo era estúpidamente inútil seguir negándolo; ante si misma y ante su corazón. Le deseaba, no, ya no solo eso. Deseaba sentir que él la tomaba libremente, que ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma; pero por arrogante y necio que eso resultara por fin Balaren lo había entendido.

Había estado ciega desde que era una niña, oh Iluvatar, pero finalmente y ahora con sus palabras lo entendía.

Estaba profundamente enamorada de Thorin escudo de Roble.

Siempre lo había estado, desde que le había conocido aquel día en Esgaroth hacía dieciséis años cuando solo era una cría; tal vez por eso le había dado aquel trozo de Ebano al enano, para evitar que –en su infantil pensamiento de entonces−, él pudiera olvidarla. Tal vez por eso había dolido tanto que el dragón destruyera su hogar y ellos recuperaran su Montaña y no hicieran nada para salvarlos, tal vez por eso cuando Thorin entró en su herrería hacía tres meses −que ahora parecían tan lejanos como otra vida−, había sentido que todo su mundo se venía abajo; porque siempre le había amado.

Y solo lo entendía ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde para estar a su lado, cuando él se iba a casar con otra.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y ella lo sabía, ahora que se había dado cuenta por fin de lo que sentía ya no podía negárselo. Ni tampoco lo deseaba. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera que hiciese… y si su deseo era tener su cuerpo esa noche, por Iluvatar, que así fuese.

−Oh Valar… –murmuró ella casi con un sollozo−, ¿permitiros? Thorin soy vuestra… como dije antes –dijo aún con la voz rota, ya no sabía si de dolor o de dura aceptación−, alzad la mano y tomad lo que os pertenece si es eso lo que os completa.

Thorin la miró seriamente, intentando encontrar rastro de duda o mentira en sus ojos, pero no vio nada; así que dudó. Si eran ciertas sus palabras eso indicaba que ella le correspondía, pero…

− ¿Desde cuando? –inquirió el enano, ahora mas agitado.

Balaren le miró y lo entendió, supo a lo que él se refería; como en una ironía cruel a ambos parecía haberles sucedido lo mismo.

−Acabo de darme cuenta ahora –confesó la chica, ahora sonriendo con amargura−, pero siempre he sido vuestra, desde que era niña.

Sus palabras encajaron como un puzzle para Thorin, y ya no tuvo mas duda al respecto. Acercó de nuevo su rostro al de ella dispuesto a ir hasta el final esa vez; lo que comenzara con ese beso terminaría con ella yaciendo entre sus brazos bajo su cuerpo; ya no habría marcha atrás, y una vez que lo había aceptado ante si mismo –por mucho que ella dijera ahora que le pertenecía−, debía estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía, o arruinaría su reputación si luego deseaba casarse con otro.

Tenía que ser totalmente claro con ella.

− ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres, Balaren? –inquirió Thorin rozando sus labios−, ya no estoy jugando, ¿eres consciente de lo que va a pasar ahora?

Ella asintió, y zanjó las pocas reservas que le quedaban.

−Hazlo –dijo Balaren y cerró los ojos esperando el beso.

Y por una vez en su vida, Thorin obedeció, haciendo lo que ella pedía.

Cerró los ojos antes de acercar de nuevo su rostro a ella, que al ver lo que estaba pasando cerró también los suyos, acercando su rostro al de él para corresponder el beso que estaba a punto de suceder. Y no se equivocó. Thorin acercó el rostro al de Balaren y envolvió su nuca con ambas manos, recargando su peso sobre ella mientras devoraba su boca; haciendo que la chica se inclinara hacia atrás lentamente mientras sus lenguas se unían la una con la otra, quedando recostada sobre la hierva con el sobre ella.

El enano movió sus manos, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de la joven haciendo cosquillas en su cuello, haciendo que ella se revolviera entre sus labios mostrando una sonrisa; así que se separó del beso, preguntando con genuina curiosidad cual era el motivo de la diversión allí, si es que había alguno.

Thorin sonrió, muy consiente de que ella no sabía nada.

Y acto seguido, deslizó su mano diestra por el cuello de la joven de nuevo haciéndola estremecerse por el contacto y reír con suavidad; momento que aprovechó para acercar su rostro a la sensible piel y marcar su cuello con sus labios, besando y lamiendo la pálida y cremosa extensión que ante él se extendía. Balaren jadeó ante la sensación de sus labios, húmedos y calientes sobre su piel, que la succionaba con deliberada lentitud, acelerando su corazón y sus latidos.

Pero como el moreno había dicho, eso no era mas que el principio, y Thorin continuó bajando por ese cuello ya marcado como de su propiedad hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde encontró la tela de la camisa de gastado lino verde claro que lal chica llevaba puesta. El enano se alzó sobre sus antebrazos, pidiendo permiso a la joven humana con la mirada, encontrándola agitada y totalmente ruborizada… sin embargo ella no se resistió, concediendo el tan deseado permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Thorin alzó une ceja esperando que ella se arrepintiera repentinamente, pero como no sucedió, procedió a desnudarla.

Fue despacio al principio, desatando los nudos que ataban la camisa, tirando de los cordones con deliberada lentitud –para no asustarla ni parecer una bestia ansiosa de placer, que lo estaba, con la erección ya despierta y dolorosa en sus pantalones… pero eso podía esperar− sacando lentamente cada tira de cuero de sus clavijas hasta haber desanudado por completo la cuerda; abriendo la camisa con lentitud y observando la pálida y expuesta piel que guardaba.

Balaren no intentó cubrirse, como el habría esperado. Al parecer eran ciertas sus palabras y la joven de verdad lo había estado esperando, por eso sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente de excitación cuando vió como a pesar de no estar cubriendo su cuerpo, Balaren estaba templando; y Thorin supo seguro y con certeza, que la mirada de lujuria que había en sus ojos no ayudaba demasiado. Como ya había observado anteriormente, Balaren tenía unos pechos pequeños, sin embargo Thorin se sintió complacido al comprobar que la joven no llevaba vendas ni corsé –algo que toda mujer enana llevaba, debido a su busto−, y aunque que pequeños, si, sus pechos eran firmes y suaves.

El enano retiró por completo la camisa bajándola por los brazos de la joven, que los alzó para ayudarle, antes de enterrar su cabeza en el hombro de la humana para perderse con su aroma… comenzando a besar de nuevo su piel; acariciando la piel expuesta y encontrando el camino a sus pechos entre besos húmedos y suaves suspiros sobre su piel para hacerla estremecer. Ella jadeó por el contacto, no sabía si avergonzada, asustada o que con exactitud; sin embargo cuando tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, la chica soltó un jadeo sorprendido y llevó ambas manos a su boca, intentando acallarse a si misma.

−No, no lo hagas –pidió Thorin con voz ronca−, deseo oírte.

Ella lentamente retiró las manos en obediencia, respirando agitadamente. Thorin reanudó su tarea, besando y succionando mas lentamente para no asustarla, descendiendo por su abdomen dejando un rastro de saliva tras él, deteniéndose en su ombligo, en sus ligeramente marcados abdominales, en la v de su cintura… hasta que se topo con la molesta tela de la falda.

Esta vez Thorin no pidió permiso, sencillamente actuó, pues su polla necesitaba atención urgente, y si no la preparaba pronto para poseerla iba a desfallecer.

Tiró del cinturón de la falda y desató los lazos interiores, alzando a Balaren bruscamente por las caderas para levantarla y poder sacar la falda de un tirón; y ella sencillamente respondió con un grito ahogado cuando fue depositada de nuevo en el suelo, únicamente vestida ya con su polaina interior, de una suave tela de algodón blanco. Thorin jadeó ante la vista de ella así de expuesta tan solo para él, sintiendo un latigazo en su polla, deseando penetrarla ya… pero no podía, no podía aún. Si lo había le dolería demasiado y lo arruinaría –que ella era pura estaba mas allá de toda duda, no hacía falta mas que ver como actuaba−, así que debía esperar.

Sin embargo algo sucedió más allá de lo que esperaba.

Balaren se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, empujándole ligeramente para que se apartara. Thorin temió lo peor, que ella estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba sucediendo y deseara que la dejara –y en tal caso no sabía si podría controlarse a si mismo y parar, no ahora que su erección tiraba dolorosamente rogando atención en sus pantalones−; sin embargo la joven no lo alejó de si misma sin más; sino que lo empujó hacia atrás impulsándose con una pierna, quedando las posiciones invertidas con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Thorin se quedó atónito por la sorpresa –no se quejaría, desde luego−; pero estaba total y completamente sorprendido.

Balaren estaba mas roja que nunca, sus mejillas parecían febriles, y su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración; agitadamente. La chica sin embargo no vaciló, quitándole su capa de pieles con manos temblorosas y su tunica de terciopelo verde esmeralda oscura, con hilos de plata entretejidos recorriendo la tela como si fuera la beta de la Montaña. Cuando le hubo despojado de esto continuó comenzando a desatar los cordones de su cota de malla, y Thorin se dejó hacer, sorprendido. Balaren entonces le instó a quitársela, y Thorin no dudó, alzando la pesada camisa de anillos de Mithril por su cabeza y brazos, arrojándola al suelo lejos de ellos.

Solo quedaba su camisa de seda plateada, tan suave y fina como el satén, y sus pantalones de cuero pulido interponiéndose entre él y el cuerpo de ella, y Thorin ardía de deseo y anticipo.

Pero Balaren de nuevo volvió a sorprenderle con sus acciones, y es que cuando la joven comenzó a desatar los cordones que ataban sus pantalones, el pulso no le tembló ni una vez mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con una expresión de profunda determinación y concentración, con los labios fruncidos en una delgada línea; como si estuviera sopesando algo. Y lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos y bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, donde interfirieron con sus pesadas botas de piel –que en ese momento él se quitó a si mismo con los pies, empujándolas hacia abajo arrastrando con ellas sus pantalones−, quedando total y completamente desnudo, dado que los pantalones enanos tenían un sobrecosido interno de piel suave –conejo o comadreja−, que actuaba de ropa interior.

Balaren entonces se incorporó, aun sentada sobre sus rodillas, y puso ambas manos sobre los muslos de él, cerrando de nuevo los ojos con expresión concentrada; cosa que le intrigó, y es que sin saberlo Thorin, las acciones de cierto enano de su compañía habían influido profundamente en la joven humana, hasta el punto de excitarla solo con recordarlo.

"…_El moreno tenía las piernas abiertas, con una de ellas flexionada ligeramente, y entre ellas Balaren distinguió una figura agachada haciendo algo, pero ella solo podía verlo ligeramente bajo aquella cascada de espesas ondas negras sin trenzar. Hasta que lo entendió. Había una mujer enana joven agachada sobre la cama e inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Bofur; y si fuera eso lo que hacía únicamente Balaren no se hubiera sentido tan sorprendida, oh poderosos Valar, no, no el hecho de la mujer en si misma, no; sino lo que hacía._

_La enana tenía la hombría de Bofur entre sus labios, y la metía y sacaba dentro de su boca como si disfrutara con tal acto, causando los sonidos placenteros que el enano jadeaba entre su boca. Balaren enrojeció hasta las cejas al entender lo que pasaba en la habitación, incapaz de apartar la mirada como si de una vista hipnótica se tratara, y es que lo era…"_

Y ya no tuvo dudas, Balaren supo desde aquel mismo momento que ella quería que Thorin produjera los mismos sonidos que había gritado Bofur bajo los labios de su compañera, así que actuó.

Se inclinó sobre la cintura de Thorin, tomando con una mano el miembro alzado y caliente del enano de manera temblorosa, agachando su rostro hasta tocar con su aliento la delicada piel. Thorin jadeó roncamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso ella pretendía…? ¿cómo conocía una joven inocente tales practicas? y en el caso de que así fuera, ¿estaba dispuesta a practicárselas? Mahal no podía ser tan generoso… debía estar soñando despierto, Balaren no podía tener su polla entre sus manos con sus labios a punto de rozarla.

Pero Thorin no estaba soñando, porque antes de que otro pensamiento rebelde acudiera a su cabeza, la chica introdujo su polla en su boca, ahogándole con su húmedo calor a medida que bajaba hasta rozar con sus pestañas los rizos negros de su baja cintura. Tentativamente, la joven absorbió, y se sintió como un mazazo. Un latigazo de placer intenso le recorrió, dejándole con los ojos en blanco, dirigiendo sus manos inconscientemente al cabello oscuro de la chica mientras jadeaba sin sentido.

−Balaren… oh Mahal… –gemía lentamente y sin control alguno el enano.

Sin embargo, notó claramente que ella era inexperta por el modo en que intentaba abarcar más de lo que podía y se atragantaba, por lo que decidió intervenir y ayudarla.

Thorin alzó ligeramente el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, aún enterradas en su cabello oscuro y rizado, y movió sus propias caderas lentamente hacia abajo subiendo con un balanceo suave pero directo después; manteniendo el rostro de ella estático, follando su boca con deliberado encanto y suave cuidado.

−Manten la lengua… en esa… oh sagrados Valar… justo así… –ordenó Thorin, guiándola con sus manos.

Y la joven obedeció la demanda sin quejarse, haciéndolo, suspirando mientras el enano jadeaba mas y mas fuertemente mientras encontraba placer en su boca… sin embargo unos minutos mas tarde Thorin alzó bruscamente su cabeza alejándola de su polla, y Balaren le miró en confusión, temiendo haber hecho algo que le hubiera disgustado.

− ¿He hecho… algo mal? –dudó ella aun respirando de forma entrecortada.

Thorin jadeó.

− ¿Mal? –repitió incrédulo el moreno−, por el amor de Durin... Balaren, no deseo encontrar mi liberación en tu boca muchacha… cosa que sucedería de haber seguido así… necesito… quiero estar dentro de ti ahora…

Balaren se quedó muda ante esto, tragando saliva visiblemente, tumbándose en el suelo lentamente, ofreciéndose abiertamente; sin embargo Thorin sabía que estaba asustada por el modo en que su piel estaba temblando y su respiración era dificultosa, agitada no por la excitación, sino por los nervios que la invadían. Debía prepararla antes de hacer nada, por mucho placer que ella le hubiese dado, si ella no disfrutaba no serviría de nada haberla poseído.

Thorin se tendió sobre ella, acariciando su cintura mientras desataba de un tirón suave los lazos de la polaina de Balaren, su única prenda ya, y la desnudaba. Ardía en deseo. La joven estaba caliente, su piel era calida y suave bajo su toque, y su bello se erizaba a medida que pasaba sus dedos por ella; rozando su ombligo, sus caderas, sus muslos… hasta que se detuvo entre sus piernas; inseguro de continuar. Balaren estaba muy asustada ahora, lo vio claramente, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza ladeada… evitaba mirarlo como si esperara que el fuera a hacerla daño.

− ¿Balaren? –dudó Thorin, deteniendo su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándole con un brillo extraño en ellos antes de responder.

−Ha-hazlo –murmuró la joven dando su consentimiento, pero a Thorin eso no le satisfizo.

Sabía que ella le daba su permiso solo porque ella creía –y era cierto− que él quería poseerla, no porque ella lo deseara. Y eso no le gustaba. Quería complacerla, quería hacer que ella gritara su nombre ardida de deseo y desesperación… que rogara por más. Y lo haría, no en vano Thorin había aprendido los caminos de complacer a las mujeres humanas tras yacer con muchas prostitutas en Ered Luin en sus años de destierro lejos de Erebor cuando Smaug vivía. No, no sería en vano.

Thorin asintió sin que ella lo viera, pues había cerrado los ojos de nuevo esperando lo peor, así que el enano suspiró y acercó su mano a los muslos de la chica, rozando la suave piel que había entre sus piernas y enterrando tentativamente sus dedos en la suave humedad de su entrada. Balaren no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió la áspera mano del moreno rozar su piel, moviendo ahora dos dedos despacio y lentamente, acariciándola antes de sacarlos y con el liquido que los mojaba rozar y empapar el pliegue entre sus piernas, moviéndolos allí con experiencia y rapidez.

Y Balaren se sintió morir y en las Costas Grises.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

Abrió los ojos gritando por la sorpresa, cuando Thorin sonrió satisfecho entre sus piernas, moviendo los dedos rápido, a un ritmo desacompasado, primero rapido y luego más despacio, haciendo pausas de unos segundos que la mataban de placer… Oh sabios Valar, ¿qué era ese placer que sentía? –pensaba la joven, acalorada bajo las hábiles manos del enano−, pues nunca había conocido nada igual. Thorin movía su mano con maestría, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, tan cegada por el placer como estaba, deslizo dos de sus dedos libres a su interior, moviéndolos dentro y fuera mientras preparaba ligeramente su entrada, hasta que con el líquido que ella soltaba se deslizaban con facilidad… y entonces sucedió.

Thorin encontró un punto con sus dedos dentro de ella, que la hizo soltar un grito desgarrador.

Balaren cerró los ojos de golpe, agarrando y arrancando hierbajos con ambas manos, alzando las caderas en dirección a Thorin como suplicándole que hiciera ese movimiento de nuevo, con su cuerpo moviéndose por voluntad propia… y Thorin lo hizo, plenamente satisfecho de si mismo, volvió a tocar en ese lugar; y no una vez, sino otra, y otra y otra, y Balaren explotó, corriéndose de lleno en su mano, jadeando y gritando de placer como solo una niña inexperta que no conoce el placer podría haberlo hecho.

El enano la miró atentamente, con su polla goteando ya líquido preseminal, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo, y es que la visión era matadora.

La chica yacía recostada sobre la alta hierba, abierta de piernas y húmeda como abril, chorreando por sus muslos y empapada en sudor ahora gracias a él… su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus mejillas sonrojadas ocultaban el suave azul de sus ojos, aún cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban su nombre como si no lo creyera. Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Thorin se tendió de nuevo sobre la joven humana y esta vez dejó que su peso descansara en parte sobre ella, rozando sus cuerpos, amoldándose a ella, su pecho cubierto de pelo rozando la suave piel de ella, su polla rozando la humedad en sus muslos… y lentamente fue entrando en ella, deteniéndose justo antes de mancillarla; deseando al menos concederle una ultima oportunidad… aunque eso le matara.

−Tienes que estar totalmente segura de esto Balaren –jadeó Thorin, medio ahogado por el placer y el deseo−, si entro en ti ahora dejaras de ser doncella para siempre… ya no serás pura ¿lo entiendes? ya no podrás desposar a otro sin una mancha en tu honra…

Balaren abrió los ojos y los clavó directamente en los de él, plenamente consciente de la decisión que estaba tomando. Ya sabía eso. No era estúpida, y sabía que si al menos iba a entregarse a alguien antes del matrimonio –que dudaba que sucediese, ya que porque iban a desearla a ella como esposa sin dote ni propiedades−, se entregaría a alguien a quien amaba.

−Quiero que lo hagáis Thorin –dijo firmemente la chica, sin duda en su voz−, hacedme vuestra esta noche, y dejadme vivir con ese recuerdo atesorado…

El moreno la miró fijamente, intentando encontrar rastro de duda o indecisión en su voz y en su mirada, pero como no la encontró cerró los ojos y lo hizo; movió sus caderas hacia atrás y de una sola envestida la penetró con una sola estocada, brusco y directo, rompiendo la tela que mostraba su pureza, haciendo que ella agarrara su espalda con ambas manos incapaz de gritar o sollozar.

Thorin esperó un tiempo razonable a que ella le diera alguna señal, que alzara sus caderas, o que apretara con sus piernas su cintura… pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó ahí abrazándolo, así que el enano comenzó a moverse con lentitud ganándose unos sonidos ahogados por parte de ella, a quien aún debía dolerle. Intentó ser lo menos brusco posible, pero ese ritmo lento le mataba; necesitaba moverse duramente, con fiereza, envestir en ella como su cuerpo le pedía… pero Balaren no había reaccionado como esperaba, y eso le frustró.

Finalmente Balaren no pudo más, y se quejó.

−Thorin.. ah.. yo… por favor n-necesito… ¿es posible que…? –comenzó a balbucear la chica−, ¿puedes tomarme… en otra posición? es… una agonía.

El moreno se detuvo en el acto, consciente de que algo malo había pasado.

− ¿Te he herido? –inquirió Thorin preocupado−, ¿te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aunque él no vio mentira en sus ojos, tampoco había placer ni disfrute en ellos; así que haría lo que fuera que ella deseara, con tal de no herirla ahora que la había tomado. Sin salir de ella, giró bruscamente sobre la hierba arrastrándola con él, permitiéndola quedar encima tal como antes; con ambas piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas, a horcajadas sobre él. Balaren se acomodó, moviéndose incomoda sobre sus piernas, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante de forma determinada.

Thorin jadeó y de nuevo ella movió las caderas de esa misma forma con los ojos muy abiertos, entreabriendo los labios esta vez sin dolor, con una sensación de extraña calidez invadiéndola. Thorin llevó ambas manos a sus muslos, dejando una a cada lado de sus caderas dirigiéndola; y pronto Balaren encontró un movimiento hacia adelante y ligeramente de arriba abajo que había que su respiración se acelerara y notara el calor que había sentido con los dedos de Thorin dentro de ella inundándola.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y la luna ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por el horizonte cuando ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Balaren bailaba ahora libremente sobre él, perdida de placer y abandono, y Thorin embestía ahora salvajemente y con dureza, chocando sus caderas sobre ella, con las manos aun sobre las piernas de la chica mientras alzaba sus propias caderas para envestir mas profundamente… y no lo pudo soportar más. Alzó a Balaren empujándola de nuevo hasta quedar tendido sobre ella, y subió ambas piernas de la joven sobre su espalda, envistiendo con la misma salvajaza que antes había deseado pero ahora con libertad; y Balaren gritó, gritó su nombre, le arañó… y de pronto un flujo calido invadió de nuevo su polla, mojándole de lleno con el nuevo orgasmo de la chica, que le llevó al propio.

Al sentir la calidez de ella inundándole, Thorin no pudo soportarlo mas y se corrió de lleno en ella dando varias envestidas más ya sin energía, antes de derrumbarse sobre ella y girar sobre la hierva; dejando que ella quedara encima y no cargarla con su peso. Ambos respiraran entrecortadamente, cubiertos en sudor y sus cuerpos enlazados, manchados de semen y fluidos, calido y ardiente… se besaron de nuevo, entregándose al olvido mientras veían como la luna se perdía en el horizonte, dándose solo unas horas más de libertad.

−Mahal, protejeme ahora –murmuró Thorin−, no deseo dejar este prado…

Balaren suspiró, besando el hombro del enano.

−Mañana esto solo será un recuerdo, gran rey –dijo la chica, sin mirarlo−, haréis bien en atesorarlo… no deseo veros privado de los brazos de la reina que vuestro pueblo espera…

Thorin tensó la mandíbula, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, y sin embargo dolía… pero que más podía hacer si era el deseo de su pueblo; si había sido el suyo propio. Claro que todo eso había cambiado.

−Que así sea entonces –dijo Thorin, aferrándola con fuerza.

Y como en un mutuo acuerdo, ninguno volvió a hablar esa noche, tan solo se abrazaron y miraron como el sol salía lentamente en la lejanía, bañándolos con su luz dorada, entregándolos a la realidad de nuevo, a la dura y latente realidad. Lo que había pasado no era más que un sueño, uno que no podía ni debía volver a pasar. Thorin se casaba en unas horas con Filga, y Balaren volvería a Valle y a su herrería… ya poco importaba que se amaran; el destino de Erebor estaba primero, y eso ambos lo sabían.

Miraron el sol una ultima vez antes de levantarse y lavarse juntos en el lago; sabiendo perfectamente lo que les traía el mañana.

**.**

**¿Queriais lemon? Ahí lo teneis. **

**Espero que os haya satisfecho.**

**El proximo sera la boda, y lo que esto conlleve… no digo nada, y lo digo todo.**


End file.
